


Afflict Unto the Several Generations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #18 of the Sunshine Files.  Incidents from the past seem to reach into the next generations.  If you haven't read any of the Sunshine Files this may not make a lot of sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you haven't read any of the Sunshine Files this will be very strange to you.  


* * *

"Dad!" Gus shouted as he flung the door of the house open.

 

"It's me, Sonny Boy," Brian laughed.  "You wouldn't be a tad excited about our trip, would you?"

 

Gus threw himself into his father's arms and hugged him tight.  All of the teenage reserve and cool of a fifteen year old was forgotten in Gus' enthusiasm to take this trip with his father.

 

"I'm ready. Let's go," Gus said pulling back.

 

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your mothers?" Brian smirked.

 

"Um … sure, I'm sorry.  Bye, Mom and Mama," Gus said giving each of them a quick hug.

 

"You look after him, you hear," Melanie said with a glare at Brian.

 

"I intend to," Brian replied keeping his temper in check.  He didn't want to ruin this for Gus, even though Melanie still knew how to push his buttons.

 

"You better fucking do more than intend."

 

"Mel," Lindsay said, trying to diffuse Melanie's hostility.

 

"I will take care of my son," Brian said through gritted teeth.

 

"I'll bring you back a present from New York City," Gus grinned, hoping that would put Melanie in a better mood.  "Don't ruin it, Mama," he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

 

"We want you to have a good time," Lindsay said quickly.  "Don't we, Mel?"  
  
"Of course," Melanie said grudgingly, "although I don't see why after all this time your _father_ sees the need to disrupt our lives by dragging you away on this so called vacation."  
  
"Mel…" Lindsay tried once again.

 

"Where's your suitcase, Gus?" Justin said from the doorway.  No one had paid any attention to him up till now, and he had heard just about enough.

 

"Right here," Gus said grabbing the handle and pulling it towards the door.  "Bye, everybody," he added as he hurried through the door with Justin.  He wanted to get going before somebody decided that he shouldn't be going at all.  Justin helped him put the suitcase into the back of the Cherokee beside Brian's.  Gus climbed into the back seat.

 

Brian gave Melanie a withering look and headed for the car.  He wanted to tell the bitch where the fuck she could get off, but he wanted this trip with his son more.  So, he bit his tongue and turned his back on the source of anger and frustration.  He climbed into the passenger seat beside Justin.  He turned to look back at Gus who was holding Bree's hand while she sat in her car seat.  He was whispering to her.

 

"You okay, Sonny Boy?" Brian asked.

 

Gus looked up.  Brian could see that there were unshed tears in his eyes.  Melanie still had the knack of hurting them all.  In fact, she seemed to have refined it to a fine art over the years.

 

"I'm okay," Gus said softly.  "Bree's giving me a pep talk."  
  
"She is?" Brian laughed to ease the tension.

 

"Gus goes on vacation just like me," Bree said proudly.  That's what they had told her about where her dada was going and why.  "You can swim and see the lighthouse and wide the twain," she told Gus.

 

"That's train, Squirt," Brian corrected her.  He wanted her to get those r's right before she got any older.

 

"Train," she repeated carefully.

 

"Good girl," Gus said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

 

Bree giggled happily.  "Dwink woot beer and eat booberries," she added matter of factly.

 

Brian groaned.  "I'm sure we will, Squirt," he said giving up for the moment.  "Maybe Daddy can work on those r's with you while we're gone."  
  


"Of course, Daddy will have nothing else to do," Justin said huffily.

 

"You're okay with Dad and I going away, aren't you, Justin?" Gus asked with a worried look on his face.

 

"Don't worry, Gus.  I think this trip is a great idea for you two.  I just don't want a certain someone taking me for granted."  He looked pointedly at Brian.

 

"Take you for granted?  Never!  In fact, have I thanked you for driving us to the airport?"  
  
"Not in the last ten minutes," Justin grinned.

 

"Then let me say once again how gracious it was of you to offer to drive us," Brian said with his crooked grin.  He leaned over and kissed Justin's cheek.

 

"I couldn't leave you to ride with the Munchers all that way, and then have them wait with you till you went through the security gate," Justin chuckled.

 

"I am eternally grateful to you for that," Brian replied sincerely.

 

"Me too," Gus said from the back seat.

 

"Your moms are just worried about you going off on your own … well, technically with me," Brian corrected himself.  "They're afraid you're growing up."  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"I know you are, Sonny Boy, but your mothers aren't quite ready to face that fact…yet."  
  
"Do you think they ever will be?" Gus sighed.

 

"We can only hope," Brian said looking back at his children.  They both would grow up.  There was nothing he could do to stop it, no matter how much he might want them to stay the way they were.

 

"Not you too, Dad," Gus said.

 

"Me too what?" Brian asked.

 

"I saw that wistful look.  You don't want me to grow up either."  
  
"I think all parents want to be able to protect and cherish their children," Justin added before Brian could say anything.  "They hate to see them go out and face the big, bad world on their own."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Brian stated with a smirk.  Justin could always say those kinds of things so much better than he could.  "I want you to grow up and be the best person you can be."

 

Justin smiled remembering a similar speech that Brian had given to him many years before.  
  
"Thanks, Dad, that's what I want too," Gus said.  
  
They rode in silence after that, until Justin pulled into the parking garage at the airport.  Brian had told him that he could drop them off curbside, but Justin knew that Brian would want to say goodbye to Bree, and he could hardly do that in the few seconds you had before one of the guards told you to move along.

 

Brian carried Bree, and Justin and Gus pulled the suitcases as they made their way into the terminal.  Brian checked them in and they walked towards the security area. 

 

"I guess we have to leave you here," Brian said as they saw the line for security up ahead.

 

"Have fun, you two," Justin said giving Gus a hug.

 

"We will," Gus replied with a grin.  "And thanks for driving us, Justin."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Brian was whispering to Bree who giggled and then kissed her dada's cheek.  "I'll be back in four get-ups," Brian told her as he handed her to Justin.  "I'll miss you," Brian said to Justin.  "We've hardly been apart the last few years."  
  
"I know," Justin smiled.  "I'll miss you too.  Call me every night."  
  
"I will," Brian said.  He kissed Justin's cheek not caring what anybody thought.

 

"I'll see he doesn't get into any trouble, Justin," Gus smirked with a look so much like his father's.

 

"I'm counting on you, Gus."  
  
Brian snorted as they moved up in the line.  Justin was walking along on the outside of the corded barrier.  All too soon they were going through the X-ray machine.  Gus and Brian turned and waved to Bree and Justin who stood outside the restricted area.

 

"Let's get this vacation under way," Brian said as he claimed his wallet, watch and change from the X-ray bin.

 

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gus smiled.

 

"Me too," Brian said as he slung his arm over his son's shoulder and they headed to their gate.

 

*****  
  


Brian and Gus took a cab into the city from LaGuardia Airport. Brian had made reservations at a hotel downtown, within walking distance from Greenwich Village. They settled into their room then decided to walk to one of Brian’s favorite restaurants, a German restaurant on E. 20th in the Chelsea section of town. 

As they strolled the Manhattan streets, Gus took pictures of everything. "Pop! Look at all these old buildings and they’re smack in the middle of skyscrapers!" Gus, like the rest of the world, became fascinated by the juxtaposition of the modern buildings next to the old.  

"Your Uncle John would have a field day here," Brian remarked. He also found New York fascinating. 

"Has he ever been here?" 

"I think he and Gordon worked on some skyscrapers when they were first starting out. I remember Claire telling me they both walked the high steel. Whatever that means." 

"It means they were up there! Wow!" Gus pointed to a building under construction. On the uppermost steel beams, looking like acrobats walking a tightrope, were the construction workers. 

"Hey, Earth to Gus. You in there?" Brian gently thumped Gus’ head. 

"Sorry, Pop, but that’s cool." 

"It certainly is but it’s making me dizzy. Come on, the restaurant is down here." 

They walked along Park Avenue to E. 20th, then up to the restaurant. The restaurant’s menu was traditional German fare served family style. It was a hearty cuisine and plenty of it. Brian went for the venison while Gus braved the sauerbraten. The beer menu boasted more than one hundred different beers. Brian selected a Belgian beer that was brewed like wine from fruit. It was aromatic with the scent of raspberries and rosy pink in color. 

Gus gave his father a very weird look as the waiter uncorked the bottle and poured the beer into a large goblet. 

"What?" Brian glared at Gus. 

Gus leaned in so he would not be overheard. "Dad, pink beer? How gay is that?" 

They both looked down at Brian’s glass then hazel eyes met hazel eyes. Father and son burst into laughter.  

As they ate, Gus became rather pensive. He welcomed this time with his dad; it wasn’t often that it was only the two of them. "Pop, can I ask you something?" 

Brian took a deep breath. He was dreading a birds and the bees type of topic. "Shoot."  

"You told me that you knew you were gay when you were about my age, right?" 

"Yes." 

"But what about Mom? You love her, don’t you?" 

"Yes, I do. I love your mother a lot." 

"You knew her in college." 

"Yes."  

"Um, did you and Mom, a..." 

Brian closed his eyes then scrubbed at them. This parenting thing and leading ‘an alternative lifestyle’ sucked at times. "Gus, your mom and I were kids when we met. Barely out of our teens. She was so beautiful, still is. Tall, elegant, stately, so smart and so talented. I was a bad Irish kid from the wrong side of the tracks, working my ass off trying to finish college. I guess opposites do attract. I had the prettiest girl at Penn; she had a popular jock. We thought we were in love. It was easy pretending to be straight, easier for the both of us. And we wanted to fit in. When we confessed to each other how we really felt we decided to stay friends. Close friends." 

Gus thought about what his dad said. "You and Mom were, um, physical?" Brian nodded. "How was it?" 

"Gus! A gentleman never tells." Brian was about to admonish his son for even asking such a question. 

"No! Eiw, Dad, I don’t want details. I want to know how can a gay guy be with a woman?" 

"Believe it or not, Gus, being gay does not mean I can’t ‘be’ with a woman. I just prefer ‘being’ with men. Your mom was one hot momma. And it was nice. She was sweet and loving. It was nice." 

"And with Justin?" 

Brian faded off for a moment. How could he ever explain how it was with him and Justin? "Explosions. Every time, like explosions." Brian shuddered at the thought. 

"Dad, you and Mom..." 

"Sonny Boy, I love your mother and I’d do just about anything for her. I’ll always take care of her. I promise." 

Gus nodded and took a few more bites of his dinner. 

"Gus, let me ask you something? Why all these questions about me and your mom? Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?" 

"No, nothing like that, but I wanted to know about guys who like guys and liking girls too."  

"Gus, what are you getting at?" 

Gus leaned in again so he could whisper. "You know I told you that I like girls." 

"We’ve established that with your crush on Lacy." 

"But, did I like Lacy cause she was a girl? Or because she’s a girl who looks a lot like a guy?" 

Brian groaned. A birds and the bees talk would be a hell of a lot easier than a birds and birds talk. "Are you trying to say that you think you’re gay or at least bi-curious?" 

"What I’m saying is I’m not so sure anymore." 

"What changed?" 

"I went to visit Lacy at the diner and some guys must have thought I was you. I guess from the back we look a lot alike. Anyway, Grandma Debbie set them straight but they must have thought I was gay. Do I look gay?"  

"I don’t know. Do I look gay? Don’t answer that. Gus, do we have to determine your sexual orientation tonight? I mean right now." 

Gus had to laugh. He had succeeded in making his dad, the great Brian Kinney, flustered. "No, Pop, we don’t. And I’m sorry." 

"Sorry is bullshit, Gus. There are no concrete answers here. Maybe if our lives took a different turn, gay or not, maybe Linds and I would have gotten married. I know I love her enough to have tried to make that work. And maybe you’ll turn out to be bisexual. I don’t care. All I know is that you’re my son and I love you. And I’ll always try to be there for you. You’re only a phone call away, anytime, Sonny Boy." 

"Thanks, Pop, and I love you too." Gus leaned over again to hug his dad. 

After they broke off their hug, Brian ordered dessert. "They make a mean apple strudel, want to share one?" 

"With ice cream?" Gus’ eyes lit up like a little boy. 

"Can’t have it any other way." 

Father and son shared dessert. 

***** 

"Hey, Sunshine." 

"Hey. How’s New York?" 

"Big, noisy, beautiful. How are you and the Squirt?" 

"Missing you, but we’re fine." 

"Four wake-ups, Sunshine." 

"I remember." 

"You in bed?" 

"In the studio. Sidney called with an idea for a new show. He wants me to do a study of some of the old masters but with a modern twist." 

"Do you think those masters will get pissed that you're messing with their pictures." 

"No, asshole, artists do studies all the time. He just wants my take on things." 

"Justin Taylor taking on Monet or is it Manet? Just as long as it isn’t Van Gogh. I love your cute ears. And definitely not Lautrec, you’re short enough." 

"Tell me again why I agreed to marry you?" 

"Because of my devastating good looks and my modesty." 

"Ah, how could that have slipped my mind?" 

"Not a clue. I have to say good night, Justin. We’re meeting up with Simon and Ken and their boys tomorrow." 

"Okay, I love you." 

"I love you too, Sunshine. Don’t work too hard. Kiss the Squirt for me." 

"I will. Night, Brian." 

"Night, Jus."  


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly, come on in," Justin said as he opened the door to the cottage.  "Katerina, it's good to see you again."  He hugged his distant relative from Panama.  "Hi, Owen, I haven't seen you for a while."  
  


Owen stepped forward and shook Justin's hand.  "Nice to see you again, Justin."

 

"Come on in.  Bree's still down for her nap.  She should be up soon.  Can I get you some coffee?"

 

"That would be nice," Molly said taking Owen's hand.

 

Justin watched his sister lead the young man into the kitchen.  He followed retrieving some mugs and the coffee pot.  They sat down at the kitchen table where Justin had set a plate of cookies.  Justin poured them coffee and passed the cookies around.  He noticed that Molly and Owen were exchanging some furtive looks.  He wondered why his sister had called to say that she and Owen and Katerina wanted to visit the cottage.  Now he was more curious than ever.

 

"So, how's the job at the old folks home going, Katerina?" Justin asked.

 

"Very well, thank you.  I like many of the elderly people there.  But, there are a few who are, how you say, nasty."

 

"Nasty?" Justin asked with a smile.

 

"Nasty.  Nothing I do for them is ever right or ever enough," Katerina declared.

 

"Well, it's only for the rest of the summer.  Then you'll be off to nursing school.  Is that all organized?"  
  
"Oh yes, I've been accepted and I'm waiting to receive my program any day now," Katerina said proudly.

 

"That's great," Justin said with a big smile.

 

"I … I couldn't have done it without your help, Justin.  The money you loaned me has made such a difference.  I will pay you back when I am a full flighted nurse."  
  
"That's full fledged nurse, Katerina," Molly laughed.

 

"Oh, sorry.  There are still some words that I don't understand or use correctly.  I hope it won't be a problem in nursing school."

 

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Molly said reaching for a cookie and flashing the ring on her left hand.

 

"And just what is that, Miss Thing?" Justin asked with a big smile.

 

"I thought it was time I tried out wedded bliss.  You and Brian have had the monopoly on that for long enough," Molly laughed.

 

"Don't tell Brian that.  He likes to pretend that marriage is just something we did a long time ago on a whim," Justin grinned.

 

"He does not.  After that second honeymoon you just had, how can you say that?" Molly asked horrified.

 

"We all have our delusions," Justin laughed.  "But seriously, congratulations, you two.  I'm happy for both of you."  
  
"Thanks, Justin," Owen said shaking hands with his future brother-in-law.

 

"I'll be watching to make sure that you take good care of my little sister," Justin told him.

 

"I intend to," Owen said solemnly as he kissed Molly's cheek.

 

"Um … Justin," Molly said hesitantly.

 

Bree took that moment to run into the kitchen and try to climb onto Molly's lap.

 

"Hey, Bree," Molly said picking up the little girl and kissing her cheek.  "Did you have a good sleep?"

 

Bree nodded.  "Thirsty, Daddy."

 

"Yes, Bree, I'll get you some juice."  Justin got up and went to the fridge to pour some apple juice into Bree's sippy cup.

 

"Glass," Bree said in a most definite tone of voice.

 

Justin sighed and set down the sippy cup.  "You have to let Molly help you," Justin admonished.

 

"Or I could do that," Katerina said.  "Then you and Justin can talk," she whispered to Molly.  "Bree, do you remember me?"

 

Bree nodded.  "Katwina," she said.

 

"Close," Molly laughed and kissed Bree's cheek.  "Can you say Ka-ter-in-a?" she said slowly.

 

"Katerina," Bree managed to get out.

 

"Very good," Katerina said as Justin handed her a little glass of juice.  "Would you show me your dollies, Bree?"

 

Bree smiled and slid off Molly's lap.  She reached her hand up to take Katerina's and the two of them walked out of the room towards Bree's bedroom.

 

"So what's going on?" Justin asked as he took a bite of cookie.

 

"I … we … um…" Molly began.

 

"Molly would like you to attend our wedding," Owen supplied.

 

"Of course I will, but you could have sent me an invitation like everyone else," Justin said.

 

"Um… there might be a problem with that," Molly said with a sigh.

 

"Dad!"

 

"Yeah, Dad."

 

"He won't come if I'm there, especially if Brian and I are there."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So you want me to stay away and you're having trouble telling me that," Justin said sadly.  He wanted to be part of Molly's wedding, but he wouldn't cause problems on her big day.  "I don't mind … really.  It'll be fine."  
  
"Justin, I…"

 

"Don't worry, Molly, I understand the situation, and I won't come.  Brian and I don't mind."  
  
"Well, I do," Molly declared.

 

"What?"

 

"If you'd shut up for a minute, I could explain."  
  
"Sorry, what do you want to explain?"  
  
"I think you may be right that Dad will say you can't come to the wedding, but I don't care what the fuck he says.  We're paying for most of it, and this is my wedding.  I'm going to do it my way," Molly declared.

 

"And what does your way entail?" Justin asked with a frown.

 

"If Dad says you can't be there, then I'm telling him that he can't be there."

 

"Molly, you don't want to do that," Justin said shaking his head.  "You want Dad to walk you down the aisle, don't you?"

 

"Of course I do, but I also want my only brother and his husband to be part of it too."  
  
"You always did want your cake and eat it too," Justin laughed grimly.

 

"If Dad pulls the shit we both think he's likely to, then I want you to give me away, and Dad can go screw himself," Molly said emphatically.

 

"Molly, you don't mean that," Justin said gently.

 

"Yes, I do.  I've seen the way he's treated you and Brian.  I hear what he says about you being dead to him.  I don't want to start my married life by feeding into his prejudice.  I want you there, and if he chooses not to be there as a result, then that's his loss."

 

Justin felt a little grin creep across his face.  "Have I told you lately how much I love you, little sister?" Justin asked.

 

He stood up and he and Molly found themselves wrapped in each other's arms.  "I've tried, Justin," she said with tears in her eyes.  "I've tried to get him to be more tolerant, but he…"

 

"It's okay," Justin whispered.  "I know what he's like."  
  
"You know better than anybody else," Molly told him.

 

"Are you okay with this if it turns out this way?" Justin asked Owen.  He knew Owen's family held some social prominence in Pittsburgh and there would likely be press coverage and criticism from some of the better families, although Justin wasn't sure what it was that they were better than.

 

Owen looked at the brother and sister holding each other and supporting each other.  "Molly and I have discussed this.  I'm one hundred percent behind her decision."  
  
Justin smiled at Owen over Molly's shoulder.  "Then I'd be happy to walk you down the aisle, Mollusk," Justin said gently.

 

"Thank you," Molly said as she kissed Justin's cheek.

 

Bree chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen carrying one of her dolls.  She looked at her daddy and Aunt Molly and held up her doll.  "Muñequita," she said clear as could be.

 

"What?" Justin asked releasing Molly and looking down at Bree.

 

"Muñequita," Bree repeated.  "My dolly."

 

"Where did you learn that?" Justin asked scooping her up into his arms where she giggled happily.  
  
"I thought I'd teach her a little Spanish," Katerina laughed from the doorway.

 

"Well, you are my muñequita," Justin said kissing her cheek.

 

"She's everybody's muñequita," Owen laughed.

 

"And I hope she'll be my flower girl," Molly said with a big smile.

 

*****

"We're here," Brian told Gus as they got out of the cab in front of a stately brownstone in the Chelsea section of Manhattan. 

 

"Where's here?" Gus asked as he followed his dad closely. Gus was excited being in New York but a little apprehensive too. New York City was certainly not the Pitts. 

 

"Simon and Ken's home. I told you about them. They wanted to meet you. They also have two boys just about your age. I thought you might like meeting them too." 

 

Gus nodded but he wasn't sure about meeting these guys. It almost felt like school, meeting new people. Sometimes it was hard having two moms. 

 

Brian must have read Gus' face. He stopped just before he pressed the buzzer at the door and turned to face his son. "Gus, we're here for only four days. Justin and I met Simon and Ken in Florida. They've been together for twenty years and have two boys. They're really very nice people. Simon's kind of like Ben. You like Ben." Gus smiled. He always liked gentle Ben. "And Ken is a bit like Emmett but not so out there." Gus' smile grew wider; he really liked his Auntie Emm. "Their son's names are Jeffrey and Raymond. Jeffrey is fifteen and he's straight. Raymond is sixteen and he just came out to his dads." 

 

"He did?" Gus' eyes grew wide. Gus was still so unsure of himself. Again Brian could read his son. 

 

"Gus, there is no law in the world that says you have to choose one way or the other. And you do not have a deadline. Look at Uncle John; he didn't realize his true self until he was almost forty." 

 

Gus' eyes nearly bugged out. Forty was ancient to a teenager. 

 

Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sonny Boy," Brian pressed the buzzer. 

 

"Yes," Simon answered. 

 

"Simon, it's Brian Kinney and son." 

 

"Well come on in, Brian Kinney and son!" Simon's voice floated through the intercom as another buzzer sounded and the door lock clicked open. They followed the procedure again at the inner door which opened onto a small lobby. Brian noted that the two apartments on the first floor were actually businesses, one of which belonged to Simon. 

 

"Up here!" This time it was Ken who shouted down. "Fourth floor! Just follow your nose, Simon's been baking all morning."  

 

"Baking?" Gus mumbled. 

Brian shrugged as they started up the stairs. They followed the heavenly scent up to the fourth floor, split level home of Simon and Ken and family. 

"Welcome to New York!" Ken gushed as he gave Brian a hug and a kiss. Simon wiped his hands on his apron then gave Brian a kiss.  

"Simon, Ken, this is Gus."  

"Hi," Gus said meekly as he held out his hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you. You have a cool home!" 

Brian agreed.  "This much prime real estate must cost a fortune!" Brian quelled his twinge of jealousy. Maybe some day Kinnetik would take on New York. Not yet but soon. 

"It helps that we own the building. We bought it as a fixer-upper and rent out the second and third floors. My office is on the first floor and I temporarily rent out the other office," Simon explained. 

"Temporarily?" The wheels started turning in Brian's head.  

"Yes," Simon could see the wheels turning. "We can talk later." Brian nodded. 

"Jeff, Ray! Come down please; our guests are here." 

Ken barely got the words out when they heard the stampede. Two big boys who closely resembled their dads hustled down a staircase. 

"Boys, this is Brian Kinney and his son Gus." Simon made the introductions and everyone shook hands. "Why don't you take Gus up to the terrace?" 

"Can we take some cookies?" Jeff asked his father Ken with just a little bat of his lashes. 

Ken and Simon laughed at the blatant display. "And he's the straight one!" 

They all laughed. Simon placed six large cookies on a plate. "Only two each, lunch will be ready soon," Simon counseled the boys. 

"Thank you!" All three boys offered then Gus followed Jeff and Ray back up the stairs. 

"Let's go into the kitchen," Simon beckoned. "I want to hear all about St. Augustine." 

Brian gave Ken and Simon the abbreviated version of St. Augustine and had them rolling when it came to the Shark House and the lesbians. When lunch was ready, they packed up some trays and went up to the rooftop terrace.  

*****  

Summer in the city was hot but the terrace offered an awning and several small trees in large containers which gave shade. There was a light breeze which made it quite comfortable.

Brian was impressed. "Your boys, they take after both of you," Brian commented. The boys were sitting on the other side looking through some comics and computer magazines. They seemed to be getting along famously. 

"They should. We were very lucky to have two wonderful sisters who were our surrogates," Simon explained as Ken beamed with pride. "I am Jeffrey's biological father. Kenny's sister was the surrogate." 

"Raymond is mine. Simon's sis was the surrogate. The boys are brothers and cousins," Ken added. 

"It's the same for my brother and his partner. John is the biological dad; Bobby's sister was their surrogate." 

They were quiet for a while as they relaxed and sipped iced tea. 

"If it's not too personal, how is Ray handling coming out." Brian was curious; his thoughts went back to his conversation with Gus. 

"He's doing well, some confusion when it comes to drag queens and transgendered though," Ken said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We have a lot of support groups here. He gets to talk with other kids who are going through the same thing. You'd think it would be easy for a kid to come out when he's grown up in a same sex home. But teenage sexuality is a drama, straight or gay." Brian had to agree. "What about Gus? Has he spoken to you about it?" Simon sensed Brian's concern. 

"Yes. He had a crush on a girl last summer. He swore that he was straight and he thought I'd be upset. Now he's not so sure. The girl in question looks like a boy. She was on the street hustling like a boy. A friend of mine who runs a clinic for street kids got her off the street, cleaned her up, helped her get a job and a home. She and Gus are just friends. Now she thinks she's a lesbian and my son has no idea what he is. Christ! Does it ever get any easier?" 

Simon and Ken looked at each other and then at Brian. "No!" they answered in unison then chuckled as Brian groaned and hung his head. 

"That's what I thought. I'm keeping Briana in overalls and locked up in her room until she's thirty," Brian stated emphatically as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was not going to handle his precious Squirt growing up very well. 

"Brian, I hate to break this to you but Gus is going to be a heartbreaker, gay or straight. He's won over our boys." Simon nodded toward the kids. Gus looked like he was telling them a tall tale. The boys were listening very intently. 

Brian groaned louder. 

"Just let Gus know that you love him no matter what and it'll be fine," Ken said gently. 

Brian smiled. That was just what he said last night to Gus at dinner. Maybe there was hope for Brian and his parenting skills. 

"More iced tea?" Ken held up the pitcher with a smile and everyone nodded. 

After lunch, Simon and Ken with the boys, took Brian and Gus on a walking tour of the area. Gus took hundreds of pictures including the Flatiron building, Washington Square Park and the infamous, Stonewall Bar. They had a wonderful afternoon.  

Later on Brian and Gus were treated to dinner in a local outdoor café. Gus remarked that the street with all the same sex couples strolling along holding hands reminded him of home. "You have something like the Village in Pittsburgh?" Raymond asked.  

"Not a whole section of town, it's more like one long street," Gus tried to explain Liberty Avenue. "But it belongs to us." 

Brian looked up at his son after his last remark and smiled. Gay or straight, no matter where they would eventually wind up, Liberty Avenue was their home. 

"It sounds fascinating!" Ken gushed. 

"Then let me extend an invitation," Brian began. "Some time before the summer ends, why don't you all come to Pittsburgh to see how us peasants live. We have plenty of room at the cottage and we can take you to see Liberty Avenue. We can also go to Babylon." 

"Pop, can we go too?" Gus was hoping that he and his new friends could get a glimpse of Babylon. 

"Gus..." Brian growled softly. 

"Pleeassse!" 

"I'll work something out with Carl but I can't let you in on the dance floor." 

"Thanks, Pop! You're the best." 

"Yeah, right. Just don't tell your momma; she'll have my other ball."  

"Eiw, Pop!" 

Simon, Ken and the boys were trying to follow the whole exchange but to no avail. "If you guys come to the Pitts, I'll tell you the whole story," Brian said by way of a very brief explanation. 

"Dad, can we go to the bakery?" Jeffrey asked. Raymond was practically bouncing in his seat. 

"Sure, let's go," Ken replied. The boys cheered as they paid the check. 

The band of men followed Ken as they wound through the narrow streets to a small bakery on the corner of Bleecker Street. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brian groused as he saw the bakery with a line leading out the door and down the street. "You expect me to wait in line for a cookie?" 

"Not cookies," Raymond stated. "Besides, Dad makes the greatest cookies. We're waiting for cupcakes." Jeff and Raymond were practically salivating. 

"Cupcakes," Brian murmured as they got closer. "They have a bouncer?" Brian's eyes grew large as he saw a big African American man with an apron letting people in at the door. 

"Brian, I promise the line moves quickly," Simon said reasonably. They all moved to the end of the line. Within fifteen minutes the adults went into the small bakery as the boys waited outside. It was very small, hence the need for the 'bouncer' who was really there to control the flow in and out. The guys came out with two boxes of cupcakes and handfuls of napkins. Simon turned and opened a box to offer one of the famous confections to Brian. 

Brian removed a chocolate cupcake from the box and took a nibble. "Fuck me!" The cupcake was sweet without being sickly sweet, full flavored but light and airy. The icing melted in your mouth. "I wonder if they ship." 

They all laughed heartily as Gus wiped the icing off his dad's cheek.     

  
  
  
  
  


  


	3. Chapter 3

"How's it going with Gus?" Justin asked into the phone.

 

"I think he had a great time with Jeff and Ray, Ken and Simon's sons."  Brian was sitting on one of the beds in their hotel room talking to Justin while Gus was in the shower.

 

"That's great."

 

"We went out to dinner with all of them and then we had cupcakes."  Brian smirked at the memory.

 

"Cupcakes?  You!?"

 

"Yep, they were awesome," Brian chuckled using one of Justin's favorite words.

 

"Is this really Brian Kinney or are you some impostor?"

 

"I'm thinking of importing them to Pennsylvania."  
  
"They must have been some cupcakes for you to be so enamored," Justin laughed.

 

"They were.  I'll try to bring a dozen home with me."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
"I wish Bree was still up," Brian said sadly.

 

"It's after eleven, Brian," Justin reminded him.

 

"I know, but we went back to Simon and Ken's after the cupcake place.  We were talking and time just got away."  
  
"Why don't you call in the morning?" Justin suggested.

 

"Maybe I will."

 

"You better.  You know she misses you."  
  
"Does she?"

 

"Of course, you big Smoosh, and so do I."

 

"Does that Smoosh have a capital 'S'?"

 

"Absolutely.  So what do you and Gus have planned for tomorrow?"

 

"We're going to talk about that before we go to bed."  
  
"And you're letting Gus make some decisions?"  
  
"Naturally, this is his trip."  
  
"You're a good dad," Justin said smiling into the phone.

 

"I'm trying."  
  
"And you're succeeding."

 

"I think it was good for Gus to meet Ray and Jeff.  Ray is gay and he has just come out to his fathers.  Jeff is straight.  Maybe they can help Gus get some things straight, pardon my choice of words, about his sexuality.  He seems fucking confused right now."

 

"I know.  Maybe they'll get a chance to talk."

 

"I'm going to try to arrange that," Brian said and then added.  "I better go.  The shower just went off."  
  
"Okay, I'll have Bree ready for your phone call in the morning."

 

"Thanks.  Later, Sunshine."  
  
"Later."

 

Brian cut the connection as Gus called from the bathroom.  "Dad, can we go to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow?"

 

Brian groaned.  This could be almost as bad as Disney World, but he'd survive it … for his son.

 

*****

 

"Have you got everything loaded into the car?" Justin asked John.

 

"Everything except the kids."  
  
"I'm glad you could stay home today.  I'm looking forward to lunch at the farm.  We don't see as much of Claire and Steve since they got married."  
  
"I know.  I hate to think what they're doing all the time," John said with a chuckle and a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

"Eiw, John," Justin laughed.

 

"I know, I know.  It's all the time I've spent with Brian.  He's a bad influence."  Justin raised his eyebrow.  "Okay, it's nobody's fault, but I bet they're doing it all the time."

 

Justin laughed again.  "You're as incorrigible as your brother."  
  
"Probably," John admitted as he called the children from the living room.  "Come on, Munchkins, let's get this show on the road."  
  
"I'm not a Munchkin," Patrick protested standing up straight and tall so his father would remember what a big boy he was.

 

"What a Munchkin?" Bree asked.

 

"Later, sweetheart," Justin said not wanting to get into a long explanation.

 

"Grandma Claire is waiting for us.  Let's go," John repeated.  
  
"I take munequita," Bree said holding up her dolly who now had a new name thanks to Katerina.

 

"Okay, let's get you and muñequita into the car," Justin said as he took her hand and led her out to the SUV.

 

"Munequita," Bree corrected him.

 

Before long they were at the farm where Claire greeted them warmly and had them sit down to one of her excellent lunches in the kitchen of the farmhouse.  They chatted and caught up with what they all had been doing.  The children ate and contributed to the conversation when they could.  Bree had to show Grandma Claire her munequita.  They all shared a laugh over that one. 

 

When lunch was finished and the adults were cleaning up Bree and Patrick wanted to go outside to play.  John went with them while Justin helped Claire and Steve with the dishes.  He knew old Beau would never let anything happen to the children, but he felt better with an adult outside with them.

 

John had brought a Frisbee with them, and the kids had a good time running around chasing it, because mostly they never caught it.  One errant throw landed the disc at the base of the tree where Gus' treehouse still sat.  It was mostly covered by new growth that had taken over since no one used it much anymore.

 

As Patrick picked up the Frisbee, he looked up into the tree.  "What's that in the tree?" he asked his father.

 

"That's Gus' treehouse," John replied without thinking.

 

"Twee house?" Bree asked, her eyes lighting up with the memory of her favorite little house in St. Augustine.

 

John groaned.  Brian was going to kill him.  "I designed this house," John said to his son conveniently leaving out the word tree.  He hoped for the best.  Maybe Bree would be distracted.

 

"You did?" Patrick asked.  "Can we go up?"  
  
"Sure," John said and walked towards the tree.

 

"Me too," Bree called and ran over to her uncle.

 

John directed Patrick how to climb up.  He picked up Bree whose legs were not long enough for the steps.  Together they made their way to the top.

 

"If we cut back some of these branches, you get a nice view from up here," John said setting Bree down and pulling some of the branches out of the way.

 

"What's inside?" Patrick asked looking in the window.

 

"A fireplace," John said smugly.

 

"A fireplace?"  Patrick's eyes got very large.

 

"Come on; I'll show you."  John pushed open the door and they all went inside.  The little table and chairs and the mural were still there, although a little dusty from the passage of time.  The fireplace still stood against one wall.  

 

Patrick looked around and sized it up.  "Gus sure is lucky to have this house."

 

"Uncle Brian and I built it.  Maybe we should ask Gus if he would let us clean it up and use it.  It could be fun," John said.

 

"Mine," Bree said looking around.

 

"No, Bree, this is Gus', but I'm sure he'll let you and Patrick play here."  
  
"Mine," Bree said defiantly.

 

"Sorry, little missy, but not everything is yours."  

 

Bree looked at her uncle and tears began to form.  "Mine," she whimpered.

 

John picked her up.  "It's not yours, sweetheart.  Do you really want a little house of your own?"  Bree nodded looking at her uncle through tear filled eyes.  "Maybe we can talk to your dada about this, but in the meantime this is not yours and I don't want any more tears.  Okay?"

 

Bree nodded and took a deep breath.  Maybe her Dada would get her a house too.

***** 

Brian and Gus were up early, had breakfast at the hotel then caught a cab to Battery Park where they could get the ferry to Liberty Island. After their tour they had plans to meet up with Ken and his sons.  The ferry ride wasn’t too long and they had a wonderful view of lower Manhattan. On Liberty Island they walked around the grounds, took the tour so they could listen to the history of the statue. Brian and Gus entered the pedestal observation platform to view the interior structure and learn about the statue’s design. They had a great time. 

Back on the ferry, Brian experienced another moment of ‘reflection’ similar to how he felt in St. Augustine. An unintentional scowl formed on his face. 

Gus, who was getting very good at reading his dad, commented. "What is it, Pop?" 

"What’s what?" Brian had no idea what his son was referring to. 

"The look on your face. What’s wrong?" 

"Nothing." That famous Kinney eyebrow arched a few notches on Gus’ face. Brian shook his head and laughed. "Nothing, really, I’m fine. Better than fine. I’m just grateful you’re here with me and that you waited for me." 

"Waited for you?" 

"Waited until I grew up enough to be a real father to you."  

"Oh Dad!" Gus threw his arms around his father to give him a hug. "You’re the best dad a kid could have." Brian snorted; he knew it wasn’t always that way. "Besides, there aren’t many dads I know who would build a kid a treehouse complete with fireplace." 

Father and son laughed as they hugged. Another tourist seeing the happy father and son, offered to take their picture together with the Lady herself as a backdrop. Father and son happily posed against the rail of the ferry. 

***** 

"Push the button." 

Gus pushed the button at Ken and Simon’s door. This time it was Ken who answered the call. "Yes?" 

"Gus Peterson and dad!" 

"Well come on in, Gus Peterson and dad!" 

The buzzer sounded then again at the inner door. 

"Come on up!" Ken called out from their landing. 

Brian and Gus went up the stairs to Ken’s apartment. After greetings all around, Ken wanted to know what the guys wanted to see. 

"We didn’t have anything specific in mind but Justin is about to do a study of the ‘old masters’, so maybe a museum. We can take pictures for him," Brian suggested. 

"Then I have just the place, we’ll go to the Met. The boys and I love it there. We just have to wait until someone finishes up his school work for today." Ken gave a pointed look at his son Jeff. 

Jeff duly blushed then scampered away. "Almost done, Dad." 

"Come on Gus, you can hang with me in my room until Jeff is done." Ray showed Gus to his room. 

When it was just Ken and Brian, Brian cocked his head a little. "School work?" 

"That boy of mine, he’s a great kid but hormones were hitting hard this past semester and he’s into sports. His grades started slipping. He just has a few reports and projects to do as make up. This trip to the Met will help too." 

Brian nodded; so far Gus was doing well in school. Briana would be starting far too soon for Brian’s liking. He sighed loudly. "They grow up fast, don’t they?" 

Ken nodded. "They certainly do." 

Brian quickly changed the subject. "Will Simon be joining us?" 

"I’m afraid not. He’s closing a big deal today but you can go down and visit with him for a few minutes. He’d love to see you. We’ll be down soon." 

Brian went back down to the first floor then into the first apartment which was converted into office space. 

"May I help you?" a nice looking woman greeted Brian as he entered. 

"Brian Kinney for Simon Greene." 

"Brian!" Simon came out of another room. "Good to see you. How was your morning?" 

"It was all right. We saw the Statue of Liberty." 

"Damn, I’m one of those New Yorkers who has lived here all his life and never went. We should take the boys."  

"They’d love it. Gus did." 

Simon showed Brian around the spacious office as they discussed the plans for the day. 

"Ken is taking us to the Met." 

"You’re going to love it. There’s something for everyone there. We’re members. We go to all the new exhibits." 

The sound of foot traffic coming down the stairs signaled Brian’s departure. 

"Have a wonderful time, maybe we’ll do dinner." 

They shook hands then Brian joined the guys in the lobby. 

***** 

The Metropolitan Museum of Art is a large multi-floored building that houses hundreds of works of art and specialty exhibits. Brian and Gus were a little overwhelmed as to where to turn but decided on visiting the gallery that houses the Impressionist Masters. Gus took out his camera and took several photos for himself and for Justin.  

"Hey, Sunshine, where are you?" Brian took out his cell, deciding to call Justin as he stood in front of Van Gogh’s ‘Irises.’  

"John and I took the kids to Claire’s. They’re having fun in the treehouse. What are you up to?" 

"I’m standing in front of an amazing painting." 

"Which one?" 

"Van Gogh’s Irises." 

"The one with the vase or the big one?" 

"The big one. The way the blues and purples contrast with the green, it’s beautiful. I think you should include Van Gogh in your study." 

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from Van Gogh," Justin chuckled. 

"I changed my mind. I’ll protect those cute ears of yours." 

"My hero. Bri, can you take a picture of it with your phone?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do it, please. I want to share it with you." 

"Okay, Sunshine. Hold on." 

Brian took the picture then sent it to Justin. 

"I almost forgot how wonderful his paintings are. Thank you for calling me." There was a pause and Brian heard Justin sigh. 

"Two more wake-ups, Sonny Boy. I’ll call you tonight." 

"Okay, I miss you." 

"Miss you too. Kiss the Squirt for me?" 

"Of course. Oh, before I forget, what do you think of a playhouse for the kids? They’re having a great time in the treehouse. John had to light the fireplace. They’re having a nap up there." 

"I guess a playhouse would be okay. We have the room and maybe Bree will get that Redwood house out of her head." 

"Great, I’ll discuss it with John!" 

"You do that." Brian smiled; he knew some sort of treehouse would wind up at Edna’s Treasures. "Tell him I’ve retired my tool belt." 

"Will do," Justin laughed knowing that Brian would help out no matter his protestations. 

"Later, Sunshine." 

"Later, Bri." 

Unbeknownst to Brian, Gus with his trusty camera had taken pictures of his father in front of the painting talking to Justin. At fifteen Gus knew he was way too young to consider any kind of serious relationship but he hoped that one day he would find true love like Brian and Justin. 

***** 

"Hey." 

"Hey," Brian yawned but he wanted to say good night to Justin. Gus was already asleep. 

"How was your day?"  

"Gus and I had a great time. We went to the Statue of Liberty in the morning and after the Met, the guys took us to ‘Little Italy’ for dinner. I need to make a date with the treadmill when I get back." 

Justin laughed softly at Brian’s comments.  "When Bree is older, we should take her to New York." 

"It’s a date." 

"What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?" 

"The Bronx Zoo." 

"Brian Kinney going to the zoo! Will wonders never cease!" Justin laughed. 

"Say good night, Sunshine," Brian groused good naturedly. 

"Good night, Sunshine." 

Brian could hear his lover laughing as he cut the connection.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

 

"Molly, honey, how are you?"

 

"What do you want, Daddy?"  
  
"Don't be mad at me.  I was just surprised that you wanted to ask Justin and that man to your wedding."  
  
"Why would that surprise you?  He's my brother … and your son."  
  
"He's not…" Craig began to spout the mantra he had used over and over again since the moment Justin had admitted he was gay.

 

"Don't bother, Daddy.  I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Molly, how is it going to look when you don't have your father to walk you down the aisle?"

 

"I don't care how it looks.  I asked Justin to take your place."  
  
"You didn't?" Craig asked horrified.

 

"I most certainly did, and Justin agreed to do just that."  
  
"How does Owen's family feel about that?" Craig asked deciding to take a different tack.

 

"I don't really care how they feel.  Owen is all in favor of it, and that's all that matters."

 

"Molly, be reasonable.  They're going to think it's very strange that I'm not beside you when they know that I'm supportive of this marriage."

 

"Supportive!  You call it being supportive when you won't even let my brother attend the wedding, only because he's gay.  That's not being supportive.  That's being a bigot."

 

"Don't you dare call me that, young lady," Craig sputtered.

 

"If the shoe fits…"

 

"Molly, please, I want to give you away.  I want to walk you down the aisle," Craig pleaded.

 

"You know what it will take to have that happen," Molly stated.

 

"I don't think I can be around that molester.  Please reconsider."  
  
"Goodbye, Daddy."  Molly closed her cell phone.

 

"I take it your father hasn't come around," Jennifer said having heard Molly's end of the conversation.  Molly was visiting her mother and they were looking at magazines with wedding gowns.

 

"Same old, same old," Molly said with a sigh.

 

"He never seems to get it," Jennifer sighed too.  "To think I once loved that man."  
  
"You did, didn't you?"

 

"Yes, I did, sweetheart.  I don't think I ever realized that Craig was so prejudiced until your brother…"

 

"Well, it stops here," Molly declared.  "Daddy is not welcome at the wedding if he won't acknowledge Justin and Brian."  
  
"That's not likely to happen," Jennifer said sadly.

 

"Then I'll have my handsome brother walk me down the aisle."  
  
*****

 

"Where Dada?" Bree asked as Justin changed her jammies for a little shorts outfit.

 

"Dada's with Gus in New York," Justin explained.

 

"Where New York?"

 

Justin frowned.  How do you explain to a three year old where New York is?  "Um … it's that way," Justin said pointing northeast.

 

"Oh," Bree replied studying the wall that Justin had pointed to.

 

Justin breathed a sigh of relief.  Bree seemed to have accepted his explanation.  "Let's get you some breakfast before I take you in to school."  
  
"Nooo," Bree whined.  "I want to talk to Dada."

 

It was not like Bree to whine about going to school.  "We'll see," Justin said non-committally.

 

"Pweese," Bree begged reverting to her baby talk.  "Pweese, Daddy."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'll try to call him."

 

"Thank you," Bree said with her best smile.

 

"I wonder who you learned that from," Justin laughed.

 

He got Bree a sippy cup of juice and then picked up the phone.  He dialed Brian's cell and waited.  He hoped they were up.

 

"Hey," Brian's voice came across the miles.

 

"Hey."  
  
"Why are you calling at this time of the morning?  Is something wrong?" Brian asked suddenly feeling anxious about the call.

 

"No, nothing like that.  Relax.  Bree wanted to talk to her Dada."

 

Brian's smile lit up the hotel restaurant where they were eating breakfast.  "Put her on.  Hey, Squirt."  
  
"Dada!" Bree squealed.

 

"Yeah, it's me.  Say hi to Gus."  Brian held the phone so Gus could hear.

 

"Hi, Gus," Bree called.

 

"Hi, Bree.  Do you miss us?"

 

"Yes."  
  
"I miss you too."

 

Gus smiled.  "We'll be home soon."  
  
"I see your treehouse," Bree said enunciating each word carefully.

 

"You did?"

 

"Yes.  I want one," Bree declared.

 

"I bet you do," Gus laughed.  "Here's Dad."  He handed the phone back to Brian.

 

"Squirt, what are you up to?" Brian asked.

 

"I want a treehouse like Gus," Bree repeated.

 

"You do?  And what brought this on?"  He wondered if Justin had told her about their discussion. 

 

"Unca John took me up in Gus' treehouse.  I like it."  
  
Brian laughed.  "Well, we'll have to see what we can do for you, Squirt.  Put your Daddy back on.  I love you."  
  
"Love you," Bree said as she let Justin take the phone away.

 

"Sorry about that, Bri.  I didn't know that's what she was going to ask.  She just said she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"It's okay.  We'll have to get started on that little project as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

 

"Talk to you tonight," Brian added.

 

"Don't let the animals eat you," Justin cautioned.

 

"No chance!  They'd spit me out.  I'm too crusty."  
  
"Later," Justin laughed.

 

"Later," Brian said as he hung up.

 

"Are you going to make Bree a treehouse at the cottage?" Gus asked as he cleaned his plate.

 

"Looks that way."

 

"Can I help build it?" Gus asked.

 

"You want to?"

 

"Sure, I love Bree, and maybe you and I could work together on it."  
  
"I'd like that," Brian said.  "Did you enjoy the treehouse at the farm?"

 

"Enjoy it!  I loved it.  I bragged to all the kids at school about it.  I told them how my Dad built it for me and I had the pictures to prove it."

 

"You were proud of me?"  
  


"I sure was.  The treehouse was great.  I think Bree deserves one too."  
  
"Have I told you lately what a great kid you've turned out to be?" Brian asked as he signed the bill.  He slung his arm over Gus' shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant ready for the adventures of the day.

*****

Simon, Ken and boys picked up Brian and Gus in front of their hotel for their drive to the Bronx Zoo. The ride was uneventful other than dealing with the Manhattan traffic. They got to the zoo, parked in one of the zoo’s large parking lots, paid their admission fees and began the day. 

Similar to Central Park in Manhattan, the Bronx Zoo is an oasis of trees and park land nestled in the middle of the Bronx. The winding paths take the visitor from exhibit to exhibit. Once a typical zoo with harsh cramped cages of cold steel and concrete, it now boasts unique habitats for many endangered species of wildlife with breeding programs in an effort to return many species back to the wild. 

Slowly the group meandered the trails. They took the overhead tram across the zoo which gave them a bird’s eye view of the park. And a ride on the zoo train which gave the traveler a good overall tour of the zoo.

At one end of the park there’s a long caterpillar shaped tent, the butterfly exhibit. In through the double doors to protect the contents of the tent from escaping, the ‘explorer’ slowly walks through a garden. If you stand quietly and are lucky, the colorful butterflies will land on you.

As the group walked through the monkey house Brian’s cell began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey Brian!" 

"Hey! What’s up, big bro?"

"Not me at the moment." Brian barked out a loud laugh. In spite of the Anderson moniker, Brian’s brother was a Kinney. "Where are you?"

"Standing in the middle of the monkey house."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Listen, I think I put my big foot in it with Briana."

"The treehouse?"

"You know about that."

"Yup. The Squirt and I had a conversation regarding that very topic this morning."

"Am I in the doghouse?"

"Not at all but as many trees as there are on the property, none of them can match that old maple."

"My thoughts exactly. What about a ‘Wendy’ house?"

"What the fuck is a Wendy house?"

"A play house. It looks like a mini version of the cottage. It’ll be a lot easier to construct. Most of them are kits. I think the kids will love it."

"I can picture it toward the path to the stream."

"Yeah, set away from the main house and gardens but not too far. And we can see it from my end of the cottage."

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta go, Gus is making monkey faces at me and he’s armed with a camera." This time it was John who barked out the laugh as Brian cut the connection.

Brian and Gus joined the rest of the group on their way to the ‘Asia’ section of the park.

"Gus, have you ever heard of a Wendy house?"

"No, what is it?"

"Oh, I know!" Ken stated with enthusiasm. "More like a very fancy garden shed or play house for children. They’re very popular in England."

"Huh," the wheels were turning in Brian’s head.

"Brian, we’ve got a computer at home and we’re not afraid to use it. I bet we can Google up a Wendy house for you." Simon contributed.

"I’ll make you all a deal. If we Google up a decent Wendy house for Bree and Patrick, Gus and I will take you all out to dinner. Consider it our thank you for the very fine hospitality you’ve shown us. And I’d love it if we could make some tentative plans for all of you to visit us. We certainly have the room. Maybe a long weekend after somebody finishes his schoolwork." 

The group turned toward Jeffrey who was making owl eyes."I should have it all done in a couple of days then I can email it to my teachers," Jeff promised. 

"Looks like it’s a done deal," Simon pronounced as cheers went up.

*****

"Hey Bri."

"Hi Sunshine, did you and John get the pictures I emailed?"

"We’re all looking at them now. Let me put you on speaker." Justin clicked on the speaker phone in the attic office where John, Bobby and Justin were standing around the computer on Brian’s desk. Pictures of a ‘Wendy’ house were on the screen.

"Trust Brian Kinney to find a play house complete with a front porch and picket fence," Bobby laughed as they studied the house.

"Hey, Big Red, nothing but the best for our kids," Brian stated smugly. "Guys, I’m going to need your help on this."

"Brian, this will be a family project, just like the treehouse." John was a little annoyed that Brian would think he would be doing this alone.

"That’s not what I meant. We’re all going to help, even Gus." Gus was vigorously nodding his head. "I mean I’m going to need help convincing Princess Squirt that the Wendy house is for both _she_ and Prince Patrick. I fear she’s a bit spoiled."

"And whose fault is that?" Justin groused.

"No one I know, Sunshine." John snorted at Brian’s statement. "Anyway," Brian rolled his eyes at the phone while Gus giggled. "Can I count on your help?"

"Of course," said Bobby.

"No problem, little bro." 

There was silence from Justin. Were they doing a disservice to their daughter by giving in to her?

"Brian, have we really spoiled Briana? We buy her practically everything her little heart desires and in pink. You turned day care into a school for her. And now she’s getting her own little house. Maybe we should forget the whole thing." Justin appeared crushed.

The silence was deafening as the men pondered what Justin had voiced.

"Pop," Gus began, "I was only a few years older than Bree when you promised me a treehouse. I know I would have been happy with a couple of planks and a tent up there but you guys created something fantastic. And I don’t think I’m spoiled. Bree knows right from wrong. She’s a good kid, not spoiled. I know she’ll love sharing the play house with Patrick. Remember how you, me and Justin camped out up there? I can do that with Bree and Patrick." Gus waited to see if his dad or Justin would react. "Please, Dad, Jus, I’d really love to help build the play house." Gus turned his biggest puppy dog eyes onto his father. 

Brian sighed loudly.

"Puppy dog eyes?" Justin’s voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah," Brian admitted.

"Here too," Justin chuckled. "I guess we’re building a Wendy house," Justin conceded.

"That’s good, cause it’s going to be delivered next Thursday," Brian stated matter-of-factly.

"Brian!" Justin, John and Bobby shouted as Gus hugged his dad.

"Yee Haw!" Gus said, imitating Justin.

"Say good night, Gus," Justin instructed as they all were saying good night to one another.

"Good night, Gus," Gus repeated as they hung up to get ready for bed.  


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy!" Briana cried as she climbed up onto her father's bed.  "Daddy," she repeated patting Justin's cheek.  "Daddy."  
  
"What?" Justin asked as he turned on his side and buried his face in his pillow.

 

"Up."

 

"Not yet, Bree.  It's early.  Lie down here beside me."  
  
"No, up!" she commanded.

 

"Sweetheart, it's too early."

 

"Play," Bree said.  "Daddy, play with me."  
  
"No, Bree, I'm tired.  Lie down here and be quiet for a little while."  
  
"Play!"

 

"No," Justin said and buried his face in his pillow.

 

Bree studied her father.  She frowned wondering why he wouldn't get up and come play with her.  She didn't like this at all.  She sat still staring at him for quite a while.  She wondered if she should start crying.  That usually got her what she wanted, but it did work better on her Dada than on her Daddy.  She sat for quite a while staring at her father.  He seemed to have gone back to sleep.  There were funny little noises coming from his mouth.

 

Tentatively she patted Justin's face.  When he made no response, she knew he wasn't going to get up and play with her.  She scooted to the edge of the bed and then turned around.  She took a last look at her father and then dropped her legs over the edge of the bed.  She managed to get her feet down on the floor and she ran back to her room.

 

"Munequita!" she cried as she ran over to her bed and grabbed her dolly.  "You play with me."  
  
Bree took her dolly by the arm and headed back down the hall and into the sun porch.  She looked around trying to decide what she wanted to play with.  She went over to the open mouth of the big green frog that John had modified to be the toy chest for her and Patrick.  She rummaged through the toys looking for something that would catch her attention.  After flinging several toys onto the floor of the sun porch, she decided there wasn't anything in there that interested her.  She looked around and saw the flower beds outside that were in full bloom.

"Gar-gar," she said to her dolly.  "We do gar-gar, Munequita," she said triumphantly.  

She picked up her dolly and headed for the door. The handle was a long way up but if she stood on her tippy-toes she could just reach it.  She did her best to push the door open but nothing would happen.  She tried pulling it instead, but it wouldn't budge.  She hit it with her little fists a couple of times but that didn't accomplish anything and it hurt her hands.  She put her foot against it and pushed but it still wouldn't open. 

"Bad!" she said aloud.  "Bad door!" 

She plopped down on her little bum looking out at the flower beds that were so near and yet so far.  After a minute she picked up her dolly and gave her a hug. 

"Come on, Munequita, we figure something out." 

She marched back into the house and to the front door.  She reached up for the knob and turned it as far as she could.  It turned but it wouldn't budge.  She stomped her foot in frustration.  She tried it a couple more times before deciding that it wasn't going to open. 

"Bad door," she proclaimed.  "Doors are bad, Munequita." 

Dragging her dolly by her arm she headed back to the sun porch.  She stopped at her father's now open bedroom door and watched him sleep.  She could yell and wake him up.  But then he would be mad and he wouldn't play with her or let her do gar-gar. 

She went out into the porch and looked at the door that led to Patrick's side of the house.  He could help her get outside, but that door was closed too. 

"Bad door," she repeated. 

Then she spied the plants that surrounded the brass bed in the corner of the sun porch.  With a little smile she and her dolly headed in that direction.  She sat down beside one of the big pots and stuck her hands in.  The soil felt good but not as good as it did outside.  It was quite dry.  She left Munequita sitting by the pot and went back into the kitchen.  She looked up at the watering can on a high shelf.  She knew that was what her daddies used to water the plants, but she knew she could never get up that high. 

After thinking for a minute she ran down the hall to her bedroom and into her bathroom.  She stood on her little stool, took the plastic glass she used for rinsing her mouth after brushing her teeth and filled it with water.  Carefully she got down off the stool holding the glass of water with her two hands and made her way down the hall and into the porch.  She didn't notice the trail of water she had left behind her.  She dumped what remained of the water into the pot and watched it disappear immediately.  She'd have to get some more. Back she went to her bathroom and returned with another glass of water.  She dumped it onto the dirt in the pot and watched it disappear too.  She'd have to get another glassful. She ran back to the bathroom and filled the glass again.  This time the water took longer to disappear.  She stuck her hand in the dirt and felt it squish through her fingers.  That was the way it was supposed to feel.  That's how it felt when she worked outside with her Dada.  

With a satisfied smile she looked around the porch.   There was a little pot with a violet that someone had brought recently.  Maybe that flower would like it better under the tree in the big pot.  She walked over to the stand where the violet was sitting and brought it back to the pot.  She set it down on the floor and dug her hands into the now moist soil.   She liked the feel of dirt.  It reminded her of her Dada.  She wished he was there to help her.  It was much easier to do gar-gar when he was.  He could reach all the high places and open doors and carry water. 

She pulled both of her hands out of the pot and looked at the soil that coated her fingers.  She put her hands back in and made a hole like her Dada did when he was going to plant something.  When she had a hole made she took the pot with the violet and turned it upside down to get the flower out.  It immediately fell on the floor. 

"Oops," she said with a little giggle.   

She picked it up and tried to scoop up some of the dirt that had been knocked off.  Finding that the dirt was dry and slid through her fingers, she abandoned that job and stuck the violet into the hole she had made in the big pot.  She squeezed the dirt down around the plant and stood back. 

"Now grow, you fucker," she said decisively remembering that was what her Dada sometimes said when planting didn't go quite the way he wanted it to. 

Suddenly she remembered that her Dada always watered the plants after they were put in the soil.  She wiped her hands down the front of her jammies and picked up the glass from her bathroom.  Two more trips back and forth to the bathroom and she was satisfied that the new plant had enough water. 

"Good," she said surveying what she had done.  

She let out a big yawn and stretched. She wiped her hands down her clothes again and looked at the brass bed.  Gar-gar was hard work all by herself.  She decided maybe she would lie down on the bed for a few minutes.  She was tired. 

"Come, Munequita," she said as she crawled up onto the bed leaving a trail of wet dirt behind her.  She laid her head down on the pillow and wrapping her arms around her dolly she promptly fell asleep. 

"Justin," John said tapping on Justin's open bedroom door.  He could see the man sleeping.  "Justin," he repeated. 

"Um … yeah, what is it, John?"  Justin sat up and looked at the clock.  "Shit!  It's almost nine.  I was painting last night and didn't get to bed until like three." 

"That's okay, but I'm running late too.  I need to go into Harrisburg, and you were going to look after Patrick.  Bobby's already gone." 

"Has Patrick had his breakfast?" 

"Yeah, he ate with us?  What about Bree?" 

"Um … she hasn't eaten yet," Justin said remembering that Bree had tried to get him up at some point.  He glanced around the bed and on the floor looking for her. 

"That's not like her.  Usually she wants her breakfast right away," John observed. 

"She wanted to play, but I told her no.  I wonder where she is." 

"Patrick went down to her room to get her," John explained. 

"She's not there," Patrick said running back to his father. 

"Fuck!  Where is she?" Justin cried as he hauled himself out of bed. 

"She has to be around here somewhere," John said reasonably. 

The three of them did a quick search of the house looking for Bree.  She was not visible in any of the rooms. 

"You're sure she didn't go over to your house?" Justin asked starting to panic. 

"The door was closed.  Were all your doors closed and locked?" John asked. 

"I think so," Justin said checking the front door which was secure.  "Why do my feet feel wet?"  He had not bothered to put on any shoes or slippers when he started looking for Bree. 

John looked around.  "There seems to be a trail of water and dirt going down the hall." 

They followed it to Bree's bathroom and looked around carefully.  She wasn't there, but they noticed the dirt in the sink. "I wonder what she's been doing," Justin mused, but that consideration could wait until they found her. 

"Let's follow it the other way," John suggested. 

They proceeded back down the hall and into the sun porch.  That was when they noticed the violet planted in the big pot that held a small ornamental tree. There was a pool of wet soil beside the pot. 

"Gar-gar," they all said together. 

"Here she is," Patrick said looking behind the screen that hid the brass bed. 

John moved the screen and they saw the dirty, but contented little girl sleeping peacefully in a pool of grime in the middle of the bed.  In spite of the mess they all smiled. 

"I'm going to kill Brian if I can't get that mud out of the bedspread," Justin said with a laugh as he picked up his daughter. Her eyes opened and she whispered, "Gar-gar." 

"I know, sweetheart.  You've had a hard morning doing gar-gar.  Let's get you cleaned up. You go ahead to work, John, and thanks for helping me find her. 

"No problem," John said as he kissed Patrick's head and went back to his side of the house. 

Justin stripped Bree and put her in the bathtub.  Patrick took a cloth that Justin gave him and wiped up some of the water in the hallway.  Justin would have to scrub the floor later.  When everything was cleaned up to some extent, including Bree, Justin sat her at the kitchen table.   

"Time for breakfast." 

"Hungry, Daddy," Bree said banging the table.  She was using the right words more and more. 

Justin opened the cupboard and took out some cereal.  He opened the dishwasher to get Bree's favorite dish. 

"Daddy," Bree called. Justin stood up to look at his daughter and promptly whacked his head on the cupboard door which was still open.  

"Ouch," he yelled rubbing the tender spot. 

"Daddy … hurt?" Bree asked with a look of fear. 

"I'm okay," Justin assured her continuing to rub the spot. 

"Kiss the boo-boo," Bree said holding out her arms. 

"You want to kiss it and make it better for me?" 

Bree nodded and Justin bent over so she could kiss his head.  "Better, Daddy?" 

"Much better," Justin said kissing her cheek. 

"Bad door," Bree stated giving her best Kinney glare to the still open cupboard door. 

*****

Brian was making the long drive back to the cottage from Pittsburgh. He had dropped Gus home where Lindsay was waiting. The minute his feet hit the door jam Gus was babbling non-stop about all the sights they had seen and the fun that he had had. Gus reached into his messenger bag, an accessory he seemed to have acquired lately, to pull out his digital camera. He then began to give his mother a visual accounting of their trip.

"Gus, why don’t you download all the pictures and email them to me? Justin would love to see them," Brian instructed.  He wanted a few minutes alone with Lindsay.

"Okay, Pop! And thank you again for the trip. I had a great time." Gus gave his dad a fierce hug then ran up to his room.

"Wow, I haven’t seen him that enthusiastic in a very long time," Lindsay remarked. "I guess he must have really had a good time." 

Brian nodded.  "It was great and Gus is a perfect gentleman. I was so proud of him. You and Mel have done a great job raising him."

"Brian, we didn’t do it all alone, you know. You did help."

"Not as much as I should have."

"Oh, Brian, that’s not true. So, you had a rough start but when it really counted, you’ve always been there for Gus. I know it and Gus knows it too." 

Brian allowed that to sink in for a few moments as he worked up the courage to discuss an idea with Lindsay. "Lindz, can you make some coffee. It’s a long drive back and I’m a little tired."

"Sure, let’s go in the kitchen."

As the coffee maker was bubbling away, Brian broached the subject."Um, Lindz, do you have any plans for Gus this summer?"

"Nothing specific. He was thinking of getting a part time job. Why?"

"I’d like him to work at Kinnetik. As an intern, a paid intern. More like a go-fer but he’d get to see what the advertising business is really like and I know he’s interested in graphic art."

"Have you asked him yet?"

"No, not really. We skirted around the subject but I wanted to run it by you first."

"Brian..."

"Look, Lindz, I’m not the old Brian. I don’t go around fucking with interns and Cynthia really runs this office and she won’t stand for any shit. He’ll follow the rules like everyone else. We’re even hooked up with PIFA. They send us kids all the time. It’s all above board. He won’t be shown any favoritism. He uses your name so most of the employees won’t even know he’s my son. Please, Lindz, I want to spend more time with him and other than weekends when he’s helping me garden, I just don’t get the chance."

Brian turned the puppy dog eyes on Lindsay and she immediately melted. "I know. And you’re right; you’re not the old Brian. I know the interns are treated with respect at Kinnetik. It’s not Vangard. I have contacts at the art department at PIFA. The students all come back with rave reviews after they do their rotation at Kinnetik. The professors get back excited students. And it shows in their work. Let’s call him down and ask him together."

Brian let out the breath he had no idea he was holding and hugged the mother of his son closely."I love you, you know," Brian whispered into the perfectly coiffed blond hair.

"I know and I love you too. Peter Pan grew up." Brian felt Lindsay smile into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess he did. Let’s go ask Gus."

"Ask me what?" Gus caught his parents in their clinch and grinned. He was still confused about his and sometimes his parents' sexual orientation but he wasn’t confused about the love they had for him or for each other.

Lindsay stepped back and turned to face her son. Gus was already as tall as she and was soon going to be Brian’s height. "Your father has something to ask you."

"Yeah? What, Pop?" Gus was already bouncing on his toes with excitement. He was hoping this was going to lead to him spending more time with his dad.

"Your mother said that you were thinking of getting a summer job."

"Yeah, I was going to ask Grandma Deb about the diner." 

Brian slumped, just a little with disappointment but then Lindsay poked him in the ribs. With her eyes she told him to ask Gus anyway. "Um, do you really want to work there?"

"No, but I could use the money. There’s some new programs and computer games I really wanted to buy. Why?"

"What would you say about working at Kinnetik? You’d be an intern and take all your direction from Cynthia or her designee."

"Kinnetik?! No shit? I mean, really?"

"Yeah, no shit." Brian grinned as Gus practically threw himself into Brian’s arms.

"Oh boy! When do I start?" Gus reached for his mother for a three way hug.

"Come to the office next Monday, we’ll work out the details then. And Lindz, would it be okay if I steal Gus later in the week. We’re going to build a Wendy house."

"A Wendy house?" Lindsay asked her Peter Pan.

"You know, Wendy," Brian started in that little boy voice he saved only for Lindsay, "a little cottage just for us kids." 

Lindsay laughed and thanked her lucky stars that Brian Kinney would always be Brian Kinney.

"Okay, Peter." 

They all hugged again. The coffee was ready, so Brian had a large mugful before starting the drive to the cottage.

*****

It was early evening by the time Brian got back to the cottage but the sun was still shining brightly in the late spring day.

"Honey, I’m hooome!" Brian called out as he entered the front door. Only silence greeted him."Justin. Justin?" Brian had a moment of panic as he dropped his bags and went to search for his spouse and daughter. 

Claire greeted him as he entered the sun porch."Hi, Brian."

"Claire? What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me?" Claire gently admonished the man who had better manners than that.

"I’m sorry," Brian said contritely.

"You’re forgiven. Now before you queen out on me, the kids are out in the garden having a little snack. Justin’s lying down."

"Lying down? What happened? Is he sick?"

"No, sweetheart, just tired. Look." Claire swept her arm to indicate the studio side of the cottage. There were a dozen canvasses all in various stages of work. "He was up working all night. John called me this morning. Miss Briana was a little impatient when her daddy didn’t wake up at her convenience. She decided to try her hand at gar-gar." Claire pointed to the pot that held a tree and its new violet companion.

"Uh oh."

"Yes, uh oh. Everything sorted itself out but John thought it best that I come by today."

"Thank you." Brian gave the women a hug and a kiss. He looked outside and then toward the bedroom door. Brian was torn. He missed his daughter but he missed Justin so much. He didn’t sleep very well these past few days. He had grown accustomed to sleeping with Justin in his arms. Brian sighed loudly. 

Claire chuckled at his dilemma."Go say hello to Bree then go take a shower and lay down with Justin. You look like you’re about to drop." 

Brian smiled brightly and nodded. "You’re a very wise woman, Mrs. McNally. Lucky for Steve I’m gay, or I would have married you myself."  

"Go! Out!" Claire laughed.

"I’m going, I’m going." Just before he stepped through the door, Brian had an idea. "Is Bobby at the office?" Claire nodded. "Why don’t you have him pick up Steve after work, we can all have dinner together."

"That would be lovely. I’ll make the calls while you rest." 

Brian went out to the garden to find his daughter and his nephew.

*****

"Brian?" Justin whispered sleepily as he felt his lover curl up around him.

"The one and only," Brian whispered into the blond hair. He inhaled deeply savoring the scent of Justin mixed with traces of paint and turpentine.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too, Sunshine."

"Bree?"

"With Claire."

"‘Kay. Bri?"

"Shh, sleep now, we’ll do dinner with everyone later."

"Okay." Justin snuggled closer draping an arm and leg possessively over his lover then drifting back to sleep.

Brian was exhausted but his mind was racing, not letting him sleep. He kept going over the events of their second honeymoon, the revelations they both made. And over his conversations with Gus. New York was also beckoning. Were Kinnetik and Brian Kinney ready to take on New York? Everything Brian wanted was in his arms and living in their cottage. How could he go to New York? And was Brian Kinney good enough to make it there?

"Brian."

"Yeah."

"Tell your gerbil to shut up now; he’s keeping me awake." Justin gently kissed Brian’s nipple and hugged the older man closer. "We’ll figure it out."

"Okay." Brian knew Justin had no idea what he was thinking but then he didn’t need to. Justin knew Brian. Brian gently caressed the pale skin then fell into a peaceful sleep.  


	6. Chapter 6

Wonderful aromas of dinner wafted through the bedroom door waking the occupants. That and a blond little princess who decided to bounce on their bed. Her daddies kissed, stretched and then giggled as their daughter tried to tickle them awake.

"Dada home now?"

"Yup, I'm home."

"Dada, hungry?"

"Yup, I could eat."

"Dada eat good. Come on." Bree took her daddies' hands in hers and tried to pull them both off the bed. "Come now!" Bree demanded with a look of determination.

"Okay, Squirt, you're the boss," Brian quipped as he let the tiny tot pull him off the bed.

"As if we didn't know that fact before," Justin added as he too dutifully allowed his daughter to pull him.

"You should talk, Sunshine. You're just as whipped as I am."

"Yeah, I guess so." Justin's stomach took that opportunity to bring home the point that it was, indeed, dinner time.

"Daddy hungry too!"

They all looked down at Justin's stomach and laughed then joined the family for dinner.

*****

"Brian, have you considered hiring a nanny?" Claire asked as they all sat around the dining table in the porch. Bobby had picked up Steve, John had picked up some extra groceries then everyone pitched in to make dinner as Brian and Justin slept.

"No, I didn't think we needed one. I thought we were doing a good job." Brian wasn't sure how to take Claire's suggestion.

"Brian, dear, you're doing a wonderful job. Both of you are but Bobby and John had a lot of help before you joined the cottages and Patrick is older now. You two are still doing everything by yourselves."

"We like doing it by ourselves. Bree's our responsibility." Brian was getting defensive.

Justin gently patted his arm to calm him.

"Honey, I know that but it's not a bad thing to ask for help especially when Justin is working on a show."

"I, I just worked a little too late," Justin said sadly, feeling guilty. He was inspired and let the time get away from him.

"Justin, sweetheart, I'm not inferring anything. You're an artist, you paint when the spirit moves you and that's just how it should be. But if you had a little more help, you wouldn't have to worry about Briana."

"I, um, Brian?"

"Sunshine, I don't like it either but Claire has a point. I guess I can take her to Kinnetik with me more often."

"But what if you go out of town?" Justin was getting anxious. Bree was growing up and very curious about the world around her. And she still had another two years before she started school. Life couldn't be put on hold until then.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of having a stranger in the house." Brian frowned.

"What about Katerina?" Steve suggested.

"Maybe for the summer but she starts nursing school soon. She won't have the time and she needs to stay close to the city," Justin contributed and they all nodded their heads.

Just then Bobby's cell phone rang. He looked at the display; it was Rachel. He excused himself from the dinner table and stepped out in the garden.

John followed Bobby with his eyes. "Something's wrong," John muttered as he watched his partner pace back and forth. Bobby was very animated in his conversation, pacing and waving his arm all about.

"Shit!" Bobby said loudly then apologized for his language.

John got up to see to his obviously upset spouse."What is it, baby?" John asked softly as he drew the smaller man into his strong arms.

"That was Rachel. She was crying."

Dinner stopped as the adults all put down their utensils. They all wanted to know if Bobby's beloved sister was all right. Bobby looked around at their faces and knew how that sounded.

"She's fine, they're all fine." Everyone blew out a breath. "You heard Bridgeton is rezoning parts of the neighborhood. It's an old farming town, many homes just sprang up haphazardly. My sister's house is one of them. The town wants to knock the whole thing down. Some of the families were going to fight it. My firm was looking into it but it seems there's some ancient obscure law dating back to the 1770's which allows the town to condemn any house they see fit."

"Bobby, the farm?" John was suddenly overcome with dread.

"No, the farm and Claire's house are just outside the limit. My parent's place is fine too. It's just that small section where Rachel's house is. Most of her neighbors are preparing to sell up and move. It's really a very small section, affecting about a half a dozen families."

"They can do that? Just take away someone's home like that? Is there anything we can do?"  
Brian recognized Justin's activism kicking in.

"Apparently, we have no other options. They don't want to move but they don't have a choice. And it's such a pretty house too."

John brought Bobby back to the table so that dinner could recommence but no one except for the kids had much of an appetite. Slowly they began to eat, in silence.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Sonny Boy?" John looked up from his plate to gaze at his son.

"Can you move Aunt Rachel's house like you did ours?"

The family all looked at the little boy in awe.

"Out of the mouth of fucking babes!" Brian announced. "Do it, John. Move the house, move it here. Her girls are just about out of high school. They drive so they can still go to the same school if they want. George can get to work in Harrisburg and you had all the gas, water and electrical lines updated. Do it! We have the land. You can set the house further down the lane. They can have their privacy and still be close to everyone. If they're a little worried about the land, I can sell that parcel to them outright. It's a perfect solution. Call her back Bobby, offer it to them."

Brian looked over at Justin for affirmation and he got one of Justin's sunshine smiles in return.  
Brian mouthed a 'thank you' to his spouse.

Bobby got up to go around the table to Brian. Brian stood up.

"God, you have to be the best brother-in-law in the whole world," Bobby gushed as he gave Brian a hug. His tears were flowing freely down his face. Brian had come to his rescue again.

"Anything for you, Big Red, you know that. I love you." Brian hugged the redhead close. The family watched. Claire swiped a tear from her face.

"Hey, you have your own twink to hug; give me back mine!" John grumbled good-naturedly.

"I'm not a twink!" Bobby and Justin said in unison.

The whole family laughed out loud and John ruffled Patrick's hair beaming with pride. Brian broke the embrace as Bobby went to call his sister to break the news. Dinner ended on a happier note.

*****

Later that night Brian and Justin prepared for bed. Even though they had a good nap they still were very tired but happy to be sleeping together again. However, the spirit was willing but the body weak, so instead of making love the partners kissed then got each other off.  
Afterwards, the lovers lay snuggled close.

"Rage saved the day again," Justin said quietly.

"Not really, Little Red did that. He's so smart."

"It's those Kinney brains."

"Nah, he's just a smart little boy with smart loving parents. But thank you for going along with it. I'd hate to think of Rachel and George having to move away. She and Bobby are so close."

"Like you and John."

"And you and Molly. Speaking of Molly, we should have them come for dinner. I've only met Owen once or twice. I'd like to get a good look at him."

"He's straight, Bri."

"Stop it. He's far too young for me. I've got my hands full with you."

"Ha, ha, ha. Besides, Molly would kill you."

"Or at the very least go after my other ball."

The lovers lay quiet for the moment.

"Bri?""Hmm?"

"Ken and Simon, did you invite them?"

"Yes, I did. We were thinking the July fourth weekend. We can make it a full week if we want."

"Yee haw," Justin said with a yawn. "It'll be a year since the guys moved the cottage here."

"We can have a real big celebration."

"I love you, you big Smoosh."

"I love you too, Sunshine. Sleep now."

"Yes, my Smoosh," Justin mumbled then drifted off.

Brian kissed the top of the blond's head.Brian gazed upward toward the ceiling and beyond. 'Thank you,' he mouthed to whatever deity sent Justin to him then he went to sleep.

*****

"Justin?"

"Hi Moll, what's up?"

"Owen and I have been trying to set a date for our wedding. We're kind of looking at getting married at Christmas time. I like the idea of a winter wedding."

"That would be different."

"Would you be available to walk me down the aisle at that time of year?"

"Um … yeah, sure. Does this mean Dad hasn't come around at all?" Justin asked.

"He's being more of an ass than ever. I know he wants to be at the wedding, but fuck it if he'll be there and you won't. I'd rather have you."

"Thanks for saying that even if I know it isn't true," Justin said sadly. "Maybe I should try to talk to him."

"No, Justin, he'll try to lay a guilt trip on you, and I've already told him where things stand. He has a choice to make, and so far it looks like his choice will be not to attend."

"I'm really sorry," Justin told her, and he meant that. He hated being the reason that her wedding wouldn't be perfect.

"Don't be sorry. He made his choice, and he has to live with it. I'll be more than happy if you walk me down the aisle."

"Then consider it done," Justin smiled. "Oh, Brian wants to have you and Owen to dinner. How about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great. I'll check with Owen and get back to you."

"I love you, Mollusk."

"And I love you right back, Jester. Talk to you later and keep the time around Christmas available until I get a firm date."

"Will do." Justin hung up the phone. A Christmas wedding could be fun, but he knew that it would be even better if both he and his father could attend. Suddenly an idea struck him.  
He picked up the phone and dialed a number from his address book. "Susan?" he said when the phone was answered.

"Yes?"

"It's Justin."

"Justin, your father's not here."

"I was counting on that."

"What? You were?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Justin began. "I just got off the phone with Molly and she's asked me to walk her down the aisle."

"Oh," Susan replied with sadness in her voice.

"I know Dad really wants to be the one walking Molly down that aisle, but he won't come to the wedding if I'm there."

"That's what he says," Susan sighed. "You're not thinking of staying away from the wedding, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. I think your father is being an ass about this whole thing. I think you should be at Molly's wedding, and so should your stubborn father."

"Then maybe we can work together," Justin suggested.

"Together? To do what?"

"Here's my idea…"

*****

"Come in," Brian said as he opened the front door of the cottage. "Nice to see you again, Molly," he added as he kissed Molly's cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us," she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Now that you're about to join the ranks of us old married couples, I thought that was the least we could do," Brian smirked. "Nice to see you again, Owen." He shook hands with the handsome young man.

"You too," Owen said making his handshake as firm as he could. Brian Kinney still scared the shit out of him, but he was determined not to let Brian know that, and more importantly Molly.

"Come on in. Justin's in the kitchen cooking up a storm."

"Where's my favorite niece?" Molly asked.

"I here," Bree said. She was standing in the hallway holding Muñequita.

"Hi, sweetheart," Molly said. "I'm so looking forward to you being the flower girl at my wedding."

"What flower girl?" Bree asked with a frown.

"I tried to explain it to her," Brian sighed. "Maybe it's a woman thing. Let's get some drinks, Owen, while Molly explains it to Bree."

The men made their way into the living room while Molly took Bree's hand and led her into the kitchen. Molly kissed Justin's cheek and then sat down at the table and lifted Bree and her dolly onto her lap. "Auntie Molly is getting married, and I need a little girl to dress up in a beautiful white gown and walk down the church aisle ahead of me. You'll have a little basket of flower petals and you sprinkle them in front of you." Bree stared at her aunt. She had little idea of what Molly was talking about, but she did like the sound of a beautiful, white gown.

"New dress?" she asked.

"Yes, a beautiful new dress."

"Okay," Bree smiled. " Munequita will help."

"Um…" Molly began, but she didn't really know what to say to that.

Justin had been listening to all this while he was finishing up the salad. "Bree, Muñequita will come to the church with us but she'll have to sit with Dada until you finish walking down the aisle."

"Who's going to be sitting with Dada?" Brian asked as he and Owen came into the kitchen each carrying their own drinks and a second one for Molly and Justin.

"Munequita will need you to be her escort while Bree is working," Justin grinned.

"Working?" Bree asked. She liked the sound of that. It made her feel grown up.

"And Patrick will be right there with you, sweetheart," Molly said kissing Bree's cheek.

"'Kay," Bree said with a laugh. "Down. Play now." She squiggled down off Molly's lap.

"She's very decisive, isn't she?" Molly laughed taking a sip of the wine Owen handed her.

"That's our girl," Brian chuckled.

"So what prompted this invitation?" Molly asked looking into Brian's eyes.

"I just thought it would be nice to get to know Owen a little better before he joined this cwazy wittle family."

"Be careful, brother-in-law dearest. I don't want you frightening him away," Molly laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do that," Justin said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, I'm right here, and nothing or no one is going to frighten me away from you, sweetheart," Owen declared.

"That's my man," Molly smiled and reached up to give Owen a kiss on the cheek.

"On that cheery note, let's eat," Justin said.

*****

"Owen, would you like to see our garden while the coffee is brewing?" Brian had a predatorial gleam in his eyes as he led the hapless young man out to the sun porch.

"Brian, be nice," Justin growled as he was plating an apple pie.

"I'm always nice, Sunshine," Brian said over his shoulder. "Just going to show Molly's young man the grounds. This way, Owen." Brian patted the boy on the back.

"Justin, should I be worried?" Molly had a look of horror in her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Justin admitted.

They picked up the pie and plates and hurried out to the porch to keep an eye on Brian.

*****

Brian and Owen slowly meandered through the garden. At first glance the plants and flowers appeared to be placed in a haphazard manner. In reality there was method to the madness. Contrasting colored flowers were purposely planted next to evergreen foliage. Each bed was accessible from different angles. Brian might not be an artist like Justin but his adman eye for color, symmetry, size and style was evident. The gardens grew lush with each passing year.

"Um, Mr. Kinney, Brian, uh...oh shit, I feel like you're Molly's father, not her brother-in-law." Owen was very nervous.

"Relax, Owen," Brian's voice was smooth and seductive. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."  
Brian smirked as he leaned over to smell a peony. Owen could see his well toned muscles rippling under Brian's thin shirt. "I just want to get to know you better. You're practically family now."

Owen knew of Brian Kinney's reputation, in business and out. His father's business had some dealings with Kinnetik, very profitable dealings. And although Brian had been off the market, so to speak, he still maintained a certain rep in some circles. In other words, Brian Kinney was an enigmatic legend.

Owen began to nervously babble. "Brian, I really love Molly. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And in spite of her father, we want you and Justin to be at the wedding. I know my father had some reservations about your ad at first but he came around in the end."

"They always do."

Owen blushed at Brian's double entendre.

Brian suddenly straightened to his full height. "Owen, I will support whatever Justin wants to do in regards to your wedding plans. But he's been hurt by Craig and so has Molly. I will not sit idly by and watch it happen again. You should make sure your family is aware of that." Brian gently caressed a buttercup, the yellow pollen stained his fingers. It reminded him of Claire when they were picking flowers for John and Bobby's commitment ceremony. He smiled softly at the memory.

"Brian, my family has money but they worked hard for it. We're not snobs and we're certainly not bigots. There won't be any trouble. I love Molly; I won't let her father's irrational fears and prejudices mar the happiest day of our lives." Owen's tone was strong and determined.

Brian appreciated it. "Then we understand each other. Let's go back to the house for dessert before my partner and your fiancée have a fit. I'm going to have a hell of a time cleaning their nose prints off the windows." Brian offered his hand in friendship to Owen. Owen clasped it firmly.

"Welcome to the family."


	7. Chapter 7

Brian and John watched as a delivery truck pulled up in front of the cottage and off loaded the huge kit for the Wendy house. John had arranged to work from home giving priority to the plans of moving Rachel and George’s house to the end of their lane. Gordon and the crew were already there taking measurements. Bobby went to work to handle the permits and the legal issues of transferring the plot of land to Rachel and George. That left John, Brian, Justin and Gus to assemble the Wendy house. Claire decided to stay during the construction to take care of the kids.

"Brian, what the hell did you buy?" John couldn’t believe the size of the boxes that were coming off the truck.

"I showed you the picture."

"Yeah, but I thought it was a little thing. I didn’t think you had intentions of building a mansion!" Brian smiled innocently as he shrugged his shoulders. Fortunately Brian had asked John to get a couple of hand carts to help tote the boxes to the glade just at the beginning of the path to the stream. In the garden shed, Brian had an extra special accessory hidden there for when the house was completed. Justin, on the other hand, was prepared. He had the paint ready for the playhouse.

With the delivery men generously tipped, the truck was pulling away. Brian stood rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Come on, men. Let’s get this show on the road!" Brian announced as if he were a seasoned foreman.

"I’m ready, Pop!" Gus was beaming. He was going to see his dad in action. His treehouse had been a big surprise. Gus never saw its construction.

"I’ve got my tool belt." Justin’s smile lit up the day. The tool belt still fit temptingly atop his hips and ass. Brian lustfully leered at him. 

John caught the look and groaned. "Oh no! No unexpected detours or breaks. The instructions say we can have this thing put together in less than six hours and we are not going to do it without you two." John glared at Brian and Justin. He remembered the last time Justin wore the tool belt and its effect on Brian. Brian and Justin gave John their best, most innocent look. John shook his head and bellowed out a laugh. "God, I love you guys. Come on, let’s start cracking. Gus, I’m going to rely on you to keep your dad in line today."

"Sure thing, Uncle John." Gus wasn't quite sure what the tool belt reference was but he understood that look in his father's eyes. He had seen enough in his mothers’ eyes to know what it meant. "Let’s go, Pop. Bree and Patrick want a play house."

The Wendy house was the size of a large garden shed. The walls were pre-constructed, the roof was in two parts that would be bolted on then weatherproofed. The house was complete with a small front porch and a small gate and picket fence. Briana wanted to have it painted pink, no surprise there but since it was going to be for both children, she conceded to a nice sunny yellow with white trim. The windows were made of safety glass and they each had a window box for flowers. Brian and Bree had plants waiting for them. As they uncrated the pieces, Gus was in charge of breaking up the crates and neatly storing the wood so it could be used for the fireplace in the cottage. The ground was fairly level but John was able to compensate for any unevenness. By lunch time most of the work was done so they took a break.

"Hey Justin, how's it going?" Claire asked. Justin had come in ahead of the guys to wash up and help prepare lunch.

"Fine." Justin stopped then let out a giggle. Shades of Todd at Babylon filtered through his head. He quickly shook that scene out of his head as he scurried to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, three hungry men came barreling through the door.

"Oh man, I’m hungry!" Gus stated loudly. He was covered in wood chips and loving every minute of being with his dad.

"You should be; you’ve been working very hard out there," John affirmed. Gus wasn’t scared of getting down and dirty.

"I think we all deserve this break," Brian commented. "All that's left is to hang the door and install the windows."

"Don't forget the window boxes," Justin reminded him. "Bree wants to plant the impatiens."

"I haven’t forgotten," Brian said. "I’m concerned about the fence. Do we have to dig and cement it in?" Brian looked toward John.

"No worries. It’ll be staked in, half an hour, tops." John had all the pieces organized and ready to go.

"If it’s done by tonight, we can clean it up then we can paint it tomorrow. Bree and Patrick will have their Wendy house ready to be used by Saturday." Justin didn’t mind taking a break from preparing for his art show to paint the play house. It was truly a labor of love.

"Then I see a Wendy house-warming party in our future. Let’s see who can come up on Saturday for a barbecue. Jus, why don’t you invite your sister and Owen? He can meet the family." Brian grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"You’re so bad, Kinney," Justin laughed.

"What?" Brian asked in all innocence.

*****

The little house was erected by the end of the day. Gus had the time of his life working with the men on the project. Claire kept the children occupied and distracted so that they weren't pestering the adults who were constructing the Wendy house. They watched it take shape from inside the sun porch.

The windows gave them a few problems as the openings didn't fit the windows exactly. With all John's building prowess and experience he was able to overcome that problem. Everything else went together flawlessly and they were all happy with the results. Even the little picket fence went in easily.

As dinnertime approached Claire walked the two children out to the Wendy house. She had noted that the men were mostly finished with the construction, except for the painting, and the children were straining at the leash to get out and have a look.

Bree and Patrick held onto Claire's hands as they had been instructed. They stood a little way back from the now almost completed play house. Bree scuffed her shoe in the grass and clutched at the hem of her shorts as she waited as patiently as she could to go into her house. Patrick was almost as excited, but being older and male, he didn't want to show it.

"Hey, Squirt, Little Red, how does she look?" Brian asked.

"It looks great, Uncle Bri," Patrick said with a big smile.

"Squirt?"

Bree stood still and stared. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to go in, and she couldn't wait to take her dolly inside and play.

"Squirt?" Brian repeated.

The other men were gathering up their tools and sweeping out the wood shavings. They all stopped and waited for Bree's response. If she didn't like the house, they all had visions of tearing this one down and building another one in the next few days.

Bree pulled her hand out of Claire's and ran to her father. "Dada, we go inside?"

Brian smiled and picked her up. "Let's go," he said giving the other builders a smirk. It seemed like the house met with Bree's expectations. "Remember, Squirt, that it's not finished yet. We still have to paint and put some furniture inside."

"'Kay," she said with a smile.

Brian carried her into the house and set her down on the floor. She stood still, gazing all around and holding onto Brian's hand. John walked inside with Patrick's hand in his. The children looked at the house and then at each other.

"It's great, Bree," Patrick said.

"Play?" Bree asked as she stared at her cousin.

"Sure, I'll play with you all the time," Patrick stated, "except when I'm at school."

"Do you like it, Squirt?" Brian asked.

"I love it!" Bree squealed as she let go of Brian's hand and danced around. Patrick ran over and grabbed her hands and they jumped around together laughing and giggling.

"I think it's a success," John observed as he moved over to Brian.

"I'd say so, and wait till she sees the finished product."

"What have you got up your sleeve?" John asked raising an eyebrow at Brian.

"You'll see tomorrow," Brian smirked.

*****

Later that night Brian and Justin got ready for bed. Everyone had eaten Claire's delicious dinner and had helped her clean up before she went home. They had sat around and talked about the day's activities and what they needed to do the next day. Bobby was going into work again since he was still finalizing the legalities of the transfer of George and Rachel's house. John would stay home once again and help Brian and Gus paint the house and the fence. They would leave the interior to Justin who had already arranged all the paints he needed ready to create a masterpiece for his daughter and her cousin. He planned to paint the two children doing something together on one wall. He just wasn't sure yet what that something would be. He hoped he'd dream up something good overnight.

Gus had hugged them all before heading to his room to take a long, hot shower. He said he had used muscles he didn't even know he had, but he had had a great time working on the house. He and Brian shared a long and meaningful hug before he disappeared to his room.

Bree had been so excited about the play house that Brian and Justin wondered if they would ever get her to sleep. She had her bath and was still bouncing with excitement. It took three stories before she finally settled down.

Brian had had a little discussion with her about how the play house was for both her and Patrick and how she needed to share. Bree had agreed that she would share, but time would tell if she actually did that.

Brian was drying off from the shower when he heard Justin rustling around in the bedroom. "Do you think Bree is spoiled?" he asked stating his thoughts.

"I guess she is … a little bit," Justin said slowly. He hated to admit it.

"But she's not obnoxious about it, is she?"

"I don't think so," Justin said thoughtfully. He knew that Bree liked to get her own way, but she wasn't rude or overly demanding. At least he didn't think so.

"I wonder if maybe I've let her get away with too much, because I want her to be happy."

"Brian, I think we've taught her our values. I think she'll be fine," Justin added hoping that his words would prove to be true.

"Do you think people want us to get a nanny for her because they think we can't handle her?" Brian asked as he smoothed some anti-aging cream on his face.

"I think people should mind their own business," Justin stated.

Brian smiled. That was one of things he loved about his husband. He would always say what he thought. "The shower's available if you want it."

"I snuck in a shower while you were reading to Bree."

"You did?" Brian asked with a frown. He stepped through the door of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

Justin stood naked by the end of the bed, naked except for the tool belt that he wore around his hips. "Like it?" he asked as he turned around slowly so that Brian could get the full effect of the tool belt resting on his ass.

The growl that escaped Brian's throat gave Justin the answer he wanted as he turned back around. He could see Brian's hard on tenting the towel he wore around his hips.

"I take it that you like it," Justin laughed.

"Not at all," Brian said with a smirk as he took three strides and captured Justin's lips in a fiery kiss. 

His hands slid up and down Justin's back before he slid his fingers in the back of the tool belt and tugged hard. Justin gasped and felt his cock grow hard. He tugged on the towel that Brian still had on and it fell away. They were naked except for the tool belt.

"Want me to fuck you with that on?" Brian asked.

"As tempting as that sounds I seem to remember that a hammer up my ass wasn't exactly comfortable," Justin giggled.

"Then let's get you out of that," Brian said huskily as they broke apart. Brian undid the buckle on the tool belt and it dropped to the carpet, luckily avoiding any toes. Justin threw himself into Brian's arms and his hand went behind Brian's head to press their mouths together. Their hard cocks slammed into each other and they let out simultaneous gasps. Brian backed Justin up towards their bed and gently shoved him down. After another searing kiss, he flipped his partner over and they climbed towards the middle of the bed. Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and bit at his husband's neck.

"Brian," Justin moaned. "Want you … now."

Before either could think about it, they were joined together in the rhythm that worked so well for them. Each thrust from Brian resulted in an equal and opposite push from Justin. As their passion intensified they moaned and gasped. Brian bit at Justin's shoulder and then let his hand slide over Justin's where he braced himself on the bed. His fingers pressed between Justin's and he used his other hand to raise Justin's body against his own. Justin leaned into his lover, feeling Brian's cock go even deeper inside of him. He moaned his pleasure. They stayed locked together like that for the length of a scorching kiss. Then Justin dropped down to his knees once again, and Brian continued his assault. Soon they lay in a puddle of spent juices and emotions.

"Now I need another shower," Brian chuckled softly.

"In the morning," Justin said as he drew up a sheet and started to drift off.

Brian pulled Justin close against him and snuggled down. "Yeah, in the morning."

*****

The family was up bright and early the next day. They all wanted the Wendy house to be completed. Gus was helping Brian with breakfast in the kitchen. They’d need a hearty one to get through the rest of the construction. Claire came over to look after the children. Gordon and his crew were there so they could continue to take measurements and consult with the town engineers regarding the underground lines and pipes. The cottage and surrounding environs were abuzz with activity.

"John!" Justin called out one of the play house windows to his brother-in-law who was up on a ladder finishing up the waterproofing of the roof. He had some colorful shingles that he was hammering over the waterproofing.

"What is it?" John shouted down.

"I think we may have a little problem."

"Problem? What problem?" John thought the house looked perfect. He was able to make some minor alterations to the basic design to make it look even more like a real house. Justin stuck his head out the door to answer.

"Nails," Justin said solemnly.

"Nails? What nails?" John was down and in the cottage in a few seconds.

"Look." Justin pointed up at the pitched roof. The plywood sheets used for the roof were thin so the nails that held the shingles down were poking through.

"Shit! I was afraid of that," John grumbled. "I got so caught up in this little project of ours; I should have known the plywood was too thin. The plans just call for the waterproofing to be tacked on. The shingles were my idea."

"So what are we going to do? The kids are too little to get hurt but Gus and you guys can reach the ceiling. I don’t want anyone to get cut."

"Neither do I. This won’t be a major problem but you won’t be able to paint in here until later this afternoon. Why don’t you and Gus start on the exterior walls? I want to check something out with Gordon. By the way, where’s Brian? Is he loafing on the job?" John asked with a twinkle; he knew Brian wasn’t shirking his responsibilities.

"He’s painting the window boxes. As soon as they dry he and Bree will plant the flowers."

"That’s good. Don’t worry, Justin, we should have the play house ready for the unveiling by tomorrow." John smiled as he went to find Gordon.

A couple of hours later, the problem was solved. Using some insulation, plywood, and sheet rock the ceiling was finished off as well as the walls. The interior was ready for Justin Taylor artist extraordinaire to create one of his masterpieces. Brian was inside the cottage preparing lunch as Justin took another look at the interior of the play house. All the exposed nails were covered and the walls were smooth enough to paint on. John had worked one of his minor miracles. Justin was ready to perform one of his after lunch.

The family gathered around the dining table for lunch. John and Justin invited Gordon and his crew to join them in the relative coolness of the sun porch. The happy banter was interrupted by a phone call from Bobby to John letting him know that the town had absolutely no objection to the moving of Rachel’s house. In fact they offered a tax credit to offset the expense of moving the house. The town was going to demolish the house; it was much easier to fill in an empty hole. This was cause for celebration; the iced tea was passed around the table.

*****

"Come on Justin, open the door, will ya?!"

"Not yet!"

"Pleeeezzzzzz!"

"Can it, Kinney, your puppy dog eyes won’t work on me now. I’m busy!"

"You little shit! Open the door, I wanna see it."

"NO! Not until I’m finished."

"Damn....I bet the paint fumes are getting to you."

"No they’re not, the windows are open. And don’t you dare peek!"

"Shit. How much longer? I have something to install."

"I’m done when I’m done, now go away!"

"Fuckin’ little shit."

Brian stomped away toward the house.

"Any luck?" John asked a very frustrated Brian.

"No! The little shit won’t open the door and he blocked off the windows. How the hell is he able to see in there to paint?"

"Um, that would be my fault. I installed some battery operated lighting."

"He’ll come out when he’s hungry."

"I don’t think so, Pop."

"Why, Gus?"

"He’s got a big cooler with snacks, sandwiches and drinks. It looks like he has enough for days."

"Double fuck!" 

John and Gus did their best to hide their giggles. They all were anxious to see the mural but Justin could be just as stubborn as Brian, more so. They had no choice but to wait until the artiste was ready to reveal his masterpiece. It was well after midnight before Brian went to the play house to find his wayward artist.

"Justin?" Brian gently knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, Brian boldly risked the wrath of Justin and opened the door. "Sunshine, you in there?"

Laying on a sleeping bag was Justin. His deep even breathing told Brian that his partner was fast asleep. The cottage felt cozy with a soft breeze coming through the petite windows. In the dim light of one of the lamps, Brian could just make out some figures on the walls. Deciding he’d rather be surprised with the rest of the family, Brian averted his eyes from the decorated walls to concentrate on Justin.

"Justin, time to go back to the house." Brian gingerly shook his spouse.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Justin mumbled into the sleeping bag. Brian rolled him over.

"Let’s go, Picasso. It’s time for all good little artists to sleep in a proper bed. You can show off your masterpiece in the morning." 

"Okay, Bri." Justin allowed Brian to guide him to the cottage and to their bed.

Early the next morning, they were all up and gathered in front of the play house so that Justin could reveal the mural. Child size furniture was waiting to be placed inside and a special large box with its secret contents was waiting to be opened.

"I guess we’re all here," Justin stated as he gazed at his family. John and Bobby were holding Patrick’s hands. Briana was holding her dada and brother’s hands.

"We’re ready, Justin," Bobby said with a smile.

"Okay..." Justin opened the door then stepped aside to allow everyone in. One wall was left blank as per Brian’s request. The back wall had a painting of John and Bobby with their arms around each other and lovingly gazing toward the adjacent wall. Next to them was a painting of Brian, his one arm draped over Justin’s shoulder. Justin’s arm was wrapped around Brian’s waist. Gus was standing next to his dad, leaning on Brian, Brian’s hand on Gus’ shoulder. The three sported the same loving look toward the other wall.

On the adjacent wall were Briana and Patrick. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor with hundreds of Lego building blocks. The blocks were taking the shape of the Wendy house. The kids wore beautiful smiles and it was apparent they were having a lot of fun.

Bree skipped along the painted walls pointing out each person to Patrick. She laughed with glee then hugged Patrick. Briana had hugs for everyone. When it came time to hug her daddy, Briana held on extra tight.

"Thank you, Daddy. Pictures bootiful!" Briana buried her little head in Justin’s neck.

"You’re welcome, baby. You’re so very welcome." Justin had tears in his eyes; they matched the ones in Brian’s. Brian leaned in close to give his blonds each a kiss. "Still think she’s spoiled?" Justin whispered.

"Nah. I think she’s perfect, just like her daddy."

The guys set up the kiddy furniture as Brian and Gus opened the huge box that held the secret accessory. They set it up against the blank wall.

"Why am I not surprised?" John shook his head as they all stood admiring the play house’s new fireplace complete with hearth and mantle.

"It works the same way as the little one in the treehouse," Brian said with a nod.

"It’s huge, Brian!" Justin exclaimed.

"Bigger wall, bigger fireplace," Brian stated matter-of-factly.

"Size queen," Justin mumbled as he gently swatted Brian in the stomach.

"Your point?" Brian snarked. John checked his watch and noted they 

had a few more hours before the entire family would descend on Edna’s Treasures.

"Guys, I’d love to spend the rest of the day admiring our work but we have a lot of hungry people to feed in a few hours. We better get moving." John, ever the voice of reason broke everyone out of their reverie. "Head ‘em up, move ‘em out."

Obediently, and after some last minute adjustment of the furniture, the family followed John back to the house.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

People began arriving early in the afternoon.  Briana and Patrick were only too happy to give each new arrival a guided tour of the play house.  Brian and Justin and John and Bobby just stood back and watched their children conduct themselves like little adults.  
    
"They're growing up so fast," Bobby said.  That he was choked up at the thought was evident in his voice.  
    
"Our little man," John said giving his husband a hug and then a kiss to the cheek.  
    
Justin and Brian looked at each other and silently hugged.  There were no words to describe how they felt about their daughter growing up.  They wanted her to grow and be happy and successful in her life, but they also wanted her to stay their little baby girl.  That was every parent's dilemma.  
    
"You boys have all done a wonderful job raising your children," Debbie said with a smile.  She had already had her tour and had been watching the proud parents.  
    
"Aw, thanks, Ma," Brian smirked.  
    
Debbie reached up and gently smacked Brian's cheek.  Then she pulled his head down into a lipsticky kiss that took some doing to remove from his skin.  
    
"Good work, men," Carl said as he stood beside his wife.  "That's quite the little edifice.  I noted the Kinney fireplace and John's fine construction work," Carl added.  
    
"Hey, what about my mural?" Justin asked with a laugh.  
    
"Your usual superlative work," Carl replied.  
    
"It was genius," Bobby added.  "We brought back all kinds of Lego from the store at Disney.  I think we need a special box to hold it all out there."  
    
"That's a great idea," Justin said.  "Then we don't have to worry about it being all over the house and getting lost."  
    
"As long as the storage isn't in the shape of a frog," Brian smirked.  
    
They all turned to look at the massive toy chest in the corner of the sun porch.  Its froggie mouth gaped wide at them.  Everyone stifled a laugh as Brian glared at the offensive frog.  
    
Bree and Patrick took that moment to come back to the sun porch leading Emmett, Drew, Ted and Allen fresh from their tour of the play house.  
    
"What the fuck's the matter with you, Honeycutt?" Brian demanded looking at Emmett's face which was flushed from crying.  
    
"It's just the most lovely little house," Emmett gushed.  "I always wanted a little house with a picket fence, didn't I, Teddy?"  Emmett looked at his longtime friend and once lover.  
    
"Yeah, Emm, but I don't think Bree and Patrick would like you moving in," Ted chuckled.  
    
"Oh, you silly man," Emmett laughed as he swatted Ted's chest.  "I don't want to move in, but it's just so pretty…"  Emmett started to tear up once again.  
    
"Auntie Emm," Briana said tugging at Emmett's pant leg.  "Don't cry.  You play with me all the time in the play house?"  
    
"Thank you, sweetie," Emmett replied picking up the little girl.  "That's very nice of you to ask."  
    
"Dada says I have to share," she said sweetly and batted her eyes at her father.  
    
Brian groaned.  He was so whipped by someone who was barely two feet tall.  He wanted to grab Bree and hug her and never let her go.  Sometimes she was just too damn perfect.  
    
Emmett kissed her cheek.  "I'd be happy to play in your house anytime, sweetie.  I can't believe how perfect that little house is."  He started to well up again.  
    
"Let's get you a drink," Drew said pulling Emmett away.  Emmett handed Bree to Justin as he followed his lover.  
    
"God, do you think he'll be all right?" Justin asked.  "I didn't think a play house would affect him so much."  
    
"It's like the realization of an old dream for him," Ted said with a wistful look on his face.  "When we were looking for a house, that was exactly how he described what he wanted." Ted pointed to the play house.  
    
"We always aim to fulfill everyone's fantasies," Brian smirked.  
    
"Brian?" a female voice said from behind him.  
    
"Mother, glad you could come," Brian said smiling slightly at his mother.  "Where's Claire?"  
    
"She decided that she couldn't afford the time away today, so I came by myself," Joan said proudly.  
    
"That's a fair trip all on your own," Ted stated.  "You could have ridden up with us."  
    
"That's very sweet of you, Ted.  I'll remember that for another time."  
    
"No problem," Ted replied as he and Allen headed for the drinks.  
    
"Would you like Bree to give you a tour of the star of the day?" Brian asked.  
    
"I'd love it," Joan said smiling at her granddaughter.  
    
"Down," Bree ordered.  Justin set her down and Bree grabbed Joan's hand.  "C'mon, Gamma."  
    
Bree hustled her grandmother out of the sun porch and across the lawn to the play house.  They stopped outside and Brian and Justin could see her pointing out things to the older woman.  
    
"She really does listen to what we tell her, doesn't she?" Brian said huskily.  
    
"I think she sees and remembers a lot more than we have any idea about," Justin said squeezing Brian's shoulder.  
    
"That's a scary thought," Brian said with a frown.  
    
Outside Bree was explaining gar-gar to her grandmother.  "Dada and me made those," Bree said as she pointed to the flower boxes.  
    
"They're very pretty.  Do you like to garden with your dada?"  
    
"Yep.  We have fun."  
    
"That's good," Joan replied wiping at a tear that threatened to fall.  She wished she had such memories with Brian and Claire.  
    
"Inside," Bree said pulling Joan's hand.  
    
They went through the door and Joan stopped in amazement.  She had never seen anything like it in all her life.  Even in her wildest dreams she would never have imagined building such a house for a child.  
    
"This is me," Bree said pointing to the painting on the wall.  "And Patwick, Patrick," she corrected herself.  "There Dada and Daddy and Gus."  
    
"And who are they?" Joan asked pointing to the Morrison-Andersons.  
    
"That Unca John and Unca Bobby."  
    
"You are a smart little girl," Joan smiled.  
    
"I know," Bree replied confidently.  
    
Joan had to laugh at her cheeky granddaughter.  "What's this?" Joan asked looking at the fireplace.  She couldn't believe there could actually be a fireplace in a play house.  
    
"It's a fireplace," Bree said slowly making sure she pronounced every word correctly.  "Daddy says we can use it when the weather gets colder," Bree explained, parroting her father's words.  
    
"You mean it actually works?"  
    
"Yep."  
"Well, you sure are a lucky little girl to have all this."  
    
"It's Patrick's too," Bree told her.  "I share."  
    
"That's very good," Joan replied and marveled at how well raised her granddaughter was.  
    
Mel and Lindsay arrived with JR and Katerina. They were all treated to a tour then JR decided to hang with the kids and Gus in the play house. Gus brought in a large container that held the Legos. Justin brought in some cushions for the kids to sit on if they wanted to sit on the floor instead of the chairs. He stood by the door and watched as all the children played together, building Lego characters, buildings and vehicles. It wasn't until lunch was announced, several hours later when the adults saw the kids again.   
    
"Brian." Lindsay was sitting under an umbrella out at the edge of the garden. "I wanted to discuss something with you."  
    
"How much is it going to cost me?" A touch of the old Brian snuck out now and then.  
    
"Brian," Lindsay scowled.  
    
"Sorry, what do you want to discuss?"  
    
"Are you planning to have Gus start at Kinnetik this Monday?"  
    
"Yes, he seems to be very excited about it. Cynthia has his schedule all worked out for him. Why?" He silently feared that Melanie and Lindsay had changed their minds about the summer job.  
    
"We brought more of his clothes. I put them away in his room. There's enough there for two weeks. We thought he could stay here for the next two weeks then you can drop him home for two weeks. If it's okay with you we can do that for the whole summer."  
    
"Really!" Brian valiantly tried to remain stoic but the thought of Lindsay and Mel volunteering a visitation was too much to hope for. "We'd love it. Thank you."  
    
"Um, one more thing..."   
    
'Oh shit, here's where the other shoe drops,' thought Brian.   
    
"Would it be all right if JR stays too? Just a week. She misses Gus   
when they're apart and she can help out with Bree and Patrick while Justin is busy painting. She's growing up so fast."  
    
Brian couldn't agree more. All the children were growing up fast.  
"We can put her in Bree's room, I have a fold away bed someplace or she can use the pull out in the attic. We'd love to have her."  
    
"Don't you want to ask Justin first?" Lindsay didn't like it when Brian assumed that Justin would agree to everything Brian wanted.  
    
"Sure, but I don't see a problem. I'll go ask him now."   
    
Lindsay smiled with approval as Brian stood up to search for his partner. Said partner was in the kitchen, elbows deep in lettuce.  
    
"Whoa there, Sunshine, what's all this? It looks like the 'The Day of the Triffids' in here." Brian referenced an old 60's horror movie he stayed up to watch one night when Briana was teething and needed her dada.  
    
"I'm trying to make a salad big enough for all of us but I think the lettuce has other plans," Justin snarked. "More helping and less gawking would be nice."  
    
Justin's gripe brought Brian out of his reverie. He got down an extra large serving bowl that was high up on a shelf. He quickly rinsed out the bowl then helped his spouse corral the lettuce and turn it into the basis for their salad.   
    
Brian's silent helpfulness signaled a question.  
    
"What is it, Brian?"  
    
"What's what?"   
    
Justin did his own version of the death glare. There were many mouths to feed already and more on the way. Justin wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions. Brian sighed, Justin was so onto him.  
    
"Lindsay wants to know if we'd like Gus to stay with us for the next two weeks. And then off and on every two weeks through the summer. They brought more clothes for him. They also wanted to know if it was okay for JR to stay this week. She'd love to help out with the kids while you're busy painting."  
    
"Did you put them up to this?" Justin was still feeling a little guilty about neglecting Briana the other morning.  
    
"No, I didn't. She asked me." Brian waited for Justin to digest the whole idea as he cut up the cucumbers and threw some cherry tomatoes into the bowl.  
    
"I think it's an excellent idea. JR is ten; I bet she'll be a great babysitter. And I'm sure she misses Gus when he's away."  
    
"That's just what Lindsay said. But she wanted me to run it by you first."   
    
Justin leaned over the huge bowl to give Brian a kiss.  
    
"Then it's settled." The lover's kissed again.  
    
"Hey! No lover's spit in the salad!" Emmett shouted as he came in to help with the food preparation.  
    
"Fuck you, Honeycutt. It'll probably make it taste better."  
    
"You're a sick bastard, Kinney," Emmett groused.  
    
"Your point?" Brian glared at the tall queen.  
    
"Go away. Shoo! This calls for finesse. Go warm up that monstrosity of a grill. We have a lot of hungry people out there," Emmett ordered. Brian gave them both a mock salute then gladly went out to do as he was instructed.  
    
"How do you do that?" Justin asked of Emmett.  
    
"Do what, sugar?"  
    
"Get Brian Kinney to jump like that?"  
    
"I don't know. I guess over the years we've come to an understanding. Maybe he knows he has my loyalty as a friend. He really has helped me out in the past. In more ways than I can count." Emmett remembered when Brian pulled some strings to get Stockwell and the DA not bring criminal charges against Ted. "We're friends."  
    
"Yeah." Justin gave Emmett a hug then they both got back to the task at hand.  
    
Brian and John were preparing the grills for the feast.  
    
"John, I want to run an idea by you."  
    
"Sure."  
    
"You know I really love our little corner of the world out here and I think you do too."  
    
"You bet I do. This is a beautiful area." They both looked up to gaze at their little oasis.  
    
"I've been wondering about the land surrounding us. Do you know who owns it?"  
    
"I'm not sure. I think it's state land. The nearest neighbor is about three miles away. Why?"  
    
"I've been thinking about investing in the land. What if we bought it up?"  
    
"You mean we'd own it and then sell parcels to friends or endow it to grown child some time in the future?" Brian nodded, that was exactly what he meant. "We could have Jennifer and Bobby look into it." Brian smiled.  
    
"Sounds like a plan."  
    
"I've always liked your plans. We can discuss it later with Justin and Bobby."  
    
"Okay. Now I think we need to concentrate on cooking. Rachel and her family just got here."  
    
Bobby was captured by his sister and his sister's family. They were so grateful their house was going to be saved and they loved the idea of living close by.  
    
"Then we better get the meat on the grill!"   
    
*****  
    
"Hey Jester!" Molly and Owen came through the front door. They brought some wine and fruit salad.  
    
"Mollusk!" Justin came around the granite island to give his sister and her fiancé a hug. "What's all this?"  
    
"We had to bring something. I figured you couldn't go wrong with fruit and wine. Can we help?"  
    
"Hi ya, honey!" Emmett called out to Molly and Owen. "You can bring that out to the table. But not before you introduce me to your handsome young man," Emmett gushed. He was in total flaming chef mode with his 'kiss the cook' apron and his fuchsia chef's hat perched atop his head. He looked like seven feet of flaming queen.  
    
"Emmett, this is Owen. Owen, this is..."  
    
"Your new Auntie Emm!" Emmett rushed around the island to embrace the aghast young man. Justin and Molly were failing at hiding their giggles. "Welcome to the family! Oh Justin, our little girl is growing up." Emmett sniffled as tears formed in his eyes. "Silly me, must be the onions. Take your fruit and your beau to the porch. I'm sure the family will just eat him up!"  
    
Emmett released the shocked Owen and Molly led him out to the porch.  
    
"Em, that was a little over the top, you know." Justin leaned in close to the taller man to whisper.  
    
"I know, sweetie, but if that boy is going to survive our family, he better get used to it." Emmett and Justin giggled as they continued their work.  
    
*****  
    
"You're Drew Boyd! I've seen all your games! Oh my god, Molly, you never told me that you knew Drew Boyd!" Owen was in awe of the retired football star.  
    
"Drew, this is my fiancé, Owen," Molly introduced.   
    
Owen shook Drew's hand vigorously. "The pleasure is all mine. You've got yourself a nice catch here, little lady." Drew turned one of his winning smiles on Molly and Owen.  
    
"Um, is your wife here? I'd love to meet her." Somehow the ruckus over Drew's outing never sunk into Owen. And it was a long time ago.  
    
"You've already met," Molly said gently, blushing slightly.  
    
"We did? I, um..." Just then Emmett stuck his head out the door and into the porch.  
    
"Drewsie, honey, we can use those big strong arms of yours!"  
    
"Coming, baby! Excuse me, duty calls." Drew walked away leaving a very confused Owen in his wake.  
    
"Molly, he's not."  
    
"I'm afraid so."  
    
"Are they all?" Owen whispered as he looked over most of the couples.  
    
"Mostly. Does it bother you?" Molly needed to know because she couldn't stand the thought of not inviting her precious 'family' to her wedding.  
    
"No, not really. It just takes a little getting used to."   
    
Molly nodded. "You better get used to it quick. Oh shit, here comes Debbie."  
    
"Who's Debbie?" Owen's eyes widened as the strange loud redhead marched up to them.  
    
"Molly, honey!" Debbie shouted. "Is this him?" Debbie stood with her hands on her hips, smacking the gum in her mouth.  
    
"Yes, Aunt Deb, this is Owen. Owen, this is Debbie Horvath; she's Michael's mother and my brother's."  
    
"How the hell are you?" Owen didn't get the chance to answer or question Molly about Debbie being Justin's mother, as the short but surprisingly strong woman drew him into a fierce hug.  
    
"Ma! Ma! Let him go, he's turning blue!" Michael sprinted over to save the helpless man. Owen caught his breath and then extended his hand to Michael.  
    
"Owen."  
    
"Michael. I'm Brian's best friend."  
    
"I'm Molly's..."  
    
"Yeah, I know. Welcome to the family. Anyone seen Brian?" Michael's attention was quickly diverted as he sought out his best friend. "Oh, I see him. Nice to meet you. Come on, Ma, we have to say hi to Brian."  
    
"I'm right with you, honey. We'll talk later, Molly." Debbie and Michael walked out the garden door.  
    
"Mol, is he?"  
    
"Yup."  
    
"Debbie?"  
    
"Hell no, she's married to Carl." Molly pointed out the big burly ex-cop.  
    
"Thank God."  
    
"Molly, honey?" A stately blond approached the couple. Owen was impressed by her beauty and poise.  
    
"Hi, Lindsay, I'd like you to meet Owen."   
    
Lindsay extended a dainty hand. "Very nice to meet you."   
    
Owen was practically sweating as he took the smaller hand in his. "Nice to meet you."   
    
Lindsay turned as Melanie strode up. "And this is Melanie, my wife."   
    
Melanie extended her hand and gave Owen a bone crushing shake. "Nice to meet you. Let me give you a word of advice regarding Brian Kinney."  
    
"Mel..." Lindsay growled.  
    
"Oh fuck it. Welcome to the family." Lindsay steered her wife away.  
    
"Them too?!"  
    
"Yup," Molly said with a grin. Owen shook his head and groaned.   
    
Molly led her fiance to a nearby table then went off to get him a drink.   
    
Lunch was set up buffet style and everyone helped themselves. The family sat out just beyond the gardens enjoying the warm day. The kids were pried away from the Wendy house and were sitting together at their own table. Briana was holding court explaining to anyone who would listen all about the new play house and about gar-gar.  
    
"Briana?" Joan wanted to know Bree's secret to successful gardening. "How do you get all your pretty flowers to grow?"  
    
"Dada tells them to grow," Briana answered matter-of-factly as she popped a piece of hot dog in her mouth.  
    
"What does your Dada say to the flowers?" Joan had to ask. Brian blanched; he couldn't think of what he told the plants.  
    
"Now grow, you fucker!"   
    
The yard suddenly got very quiet.  



	9. Chapter 9

Some time later as people had begun to filter out and head for home, George and Rachel approached Brian and Justin.

"Brian, Justin, I can't tell you what it means to us to have the opportunity to move our home, rather than just leaving it behind and finding something new.  We love that house," Rachel explained.

Brian looked rather uncomfortable receiving the thanks, but Justin merely smiled.

"Let me add my thanks too," George said shaking each man's hand.  "We never expected anything like this to happen.  I know Rachel is looking forward to living close to her brother … and all of you."

"No problem," Brian mumbled looking more uncomfortable by the moment.

"The girls are thrilled too, and they'll be able to go to their old school.  It just means a little driving on our part," Rachel said.  "Most days they can go into Bridgeton when George goes to work.

"I'm glad it's all working out," Justin said with a smile.  He squeezed Brian's arm.

"If there's ever anything we can do…" Rachel started to say.

"Your youngest is about the same age as JR, isn't she?" Brian asked.

"A year or two older," Rachel replied.  "Why?"

"We're going to have JR staying here with us for the next week.  It might be nice if the girls could get together once or twice.  Patrick and Bree are a little young for JR and Gus is a little old."

"I think that could be arranged.  I'll call you," Rachel said as they turned to leave.

"Thanks again," George said with a big smile.

"What made you think about that?" Justin asked Brian.

"I sort of feel sorry for JR.  She's caught in the middle between her parents, and there's nobody else around her age.  She can't do the stuff Gus does, and she is forced to play with the little ones.  This might give her a chance to make some friends."

"You're a good guy, Brian Kinney," Justin said standing on his tiptoes to give his husband a sweet kiss.

"I know … and that's in the time I have left over from being the asshole of the century."

"Um … maybe you should make that the asshole of the millennium, after what you taught Bree to say."

Brian actually blushed.  "I, honest to whatever god is out there, do not remember ever saying that," Brian said with all sincerity.

"You must say it quite often for Bree to have it so well memorized," Justin laughed.

"It's not fucking funny!  I may have said that once or twice, but I never intended…"

"I know, Brian.  I never intended to teach her to say shit, but that happened too.  She's a smart little bundle, and we're going to have to be careful," Justin said running his fingers down Brian's face.

"Trying to console the asshole, Sunshine?" Debbie asked as she and Carl came up to say goodbye.

Brian glowered at her but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge," Carl jumped in.

"What?" Debbie demanded staring at her husband.

"Let's face it.  Bree doesn't have the best role models for cultured language.  We all have a tendency to swear.  Brian shouldn't get all the blame."

Brian stared at Carl, amazed at what the man had just said.  He could probably count on the fingers of one hand the times that someone had actually defended him … other than Justin, of course.  He found that his voice wouldn't work around the enormous lump in his throat.

Carl took one look at Brian and said to Debbie.  "Let's go, hon."

Debbie was staring at her husband like he had two heads.  She seemed speechless too.  She allowed Carl to hustle her towards the front door.

Brian squeezed Carl's shoulder as he went by, and Carl nodded in acknowledgement.

"You okay, Bri?" Justin asked.

Brian nodded and swallowed hard.  He stared off into space.  Justin was glad that no one else came up to say goodbye just then.  He linked his fingers through Brian's and applied a gentle pressure just so Brian knew he was there.

Over in one corner of the sun porch Molly and Owen were having a somewhat heated discussion while Brian was trying to get control of his emotions.

"I wonder what's up with them," Justin observed after Brian seemed to have recovered.  Brian shrugged.  "I hope our gigantic family didn't scare the living bejesus out of poor old Owen," Justin laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Brian said softly.  "Sometimes they're hard to take."

"Yeah," Justin had to agree.

"I'm going to go check on Bree," Brian said.  "Go make sure the trouble in paradise doesn't escalate."

Justin watched Brian walk away knowing that Brian wanted some time by himself.  Checking on Bree was his excuse to gain that time.  Justin headed over towards his sister and her fiancé.

Brian gently opened the door to Bree's room.  His little girl was sleeping soundly in her little white canopy bed that they had got for her a couple of months earlier.  He looked around the room noting that Bree led the life of a little princess … with a foul mouth.  And it was most likely his fault.  He sat down on the edge of Bree's bed and gently ran his fingers through the soft blond locks.

"So much like your daddy," he whispered.

He continued stroking Bree's hair as he thought back to the bombshell she had dropped during the barbecue.  He couldn't believe those words had come out of her sweet little mouth.  She looked like such an angel sleeping here in her pristine bed.  What had he done to her?

He wiped at his eyes hoping to prevent the tears that were there from running down his face.  He resolved to use better language all the time, not just around Bree.  He would make this up to her.

"Dad?" 

Brian turned and saw Gus standing in the doorway.  "What can I do for you, Sonny Boy?" Brian asked not liking the husky quality of his voice.

"Come over to my room so we can talk," Gus asked.

Brian nodded.  He kissed Bree's cheek and then followed Gus across the hall to his bedroom.  "What can I do for you?"

"Dad, I don't want you to feel bad about what Bree said today."

"What do you mean?  Of course, I feel bad."

"But she didn't know what she was saying," Gus protested.

"That doesn't make it any better.  I shouldn't have taught her that."

"Dad, I picked up some bad language from you too.  How could I not?"  Brian glared at his son.  "But I also heard it from the moms and from Grandma Debbie, and practically everyone else."

"But I hardly ever hear you swear," Brian replied realizing that Gus rarely used profanity.

"That's right, because I choose not to.  I have my moments when the language gets pretty graphic, but most of the time I don't see much use for it."

"I guess I never learned to discriminate like that."

"Sure you did, Pop.  You don't use profanity at work, especially not with clients."

"You'll get to find that out for yourself when you start your internship," Brian said with a sad grin.  He knew Gus was right.  He rarely swore at work, unless it was to some hapless employee who had screwed up royally.

"I already know," Gus stated.  "I don't need to find out anything.  You wouldn't be where you are now if you didn't know how to conduct yourself properly."

"You think so?" 

"I know so."

Brian beamed with pride at his son.  "Thanks for that, Gus."

"You're welcome, but the point that I'm trying to make is that Bree will learn when it's appropriate to use those words and when it's not.  You don't need to worry about it."

"Really?"

"I did," Gus said simply.

"Have I told you what a great kid you've turned out to be?"  Brian pulled Gus into a warm hug.  This was just what he needed.

"A time or two," Gus laughed.  "Now that we've got that out of the way, I have something to ask you."

"Uh oh, here it comes," Brian smirked showing that things were almost back to normal. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" Gus laughed again.

"Because it's usually pretty expensive."

"Not always," Gus grinned.  "This as actually about JR."

"JR?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to ask you if she could sleep in the brass bed in the sun porch."

"Why didn't she ask me that herself?" Brian wanted to know.

"You're kind of intimidating."

"Moi!"

"You are, you know."

"But not to you."

"Not so much anymore."

Brian smiled.  "Well, let's go see what we can do for the little lady."  He slung his arm over Gus' shoulder and they went back out to join the remaining guests.

*****

"Owen, if this is going to be a problem, you better tell me now. They're Justin's family and mine. I won't leave anyone out," Molly demanded to know of Owen.

"And I don't expect you to. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Molly, I'm not scared or prejudiced, it's that I've had very limited exposure to homosexuals. I'm sorry if my ignorance offends you," Owen tried to defend himself.

"It's not me who you're offending."

"And I'm not offending them either. I just don't have any experience in all of this. Molly, even in school, no one came out. They either kept it quiet or never let anyone know. There were one or two people my friends and I may have suspected but we didn't hang out with them. The first time I ever heard about gays was when your brother got bashed. You were about eight or nine, right?" Molly nodded.

"I wasn't much older. I asked my older sister what gay bashing meant and she didn't want to tell me. I asked my Mom and the only thing she told me is that a kid got beat up because he was friends with the wrong people. I was scared. What if my friends were the wrong people, was I going to get beat up too? Then in High School I was a loner. I was focused on school, sports and working with my dad. The next time the subject of homosexuality came up was when dad's company decided to use Kinnetik. I didn't meet Brian but I heard about his reputation. His business reputation, I mean. I checked out his background and learned about everything else, including about Justin. But that's it, Molly. Other than dinner with your brother and Brian, I've never met an openly gay person."   
Owen was desperate to have Molly believe him. And Molly did. Brian Kinney and company were a tough lot to take if you didn't grow up with them like Molly had.

"I believe you and I'm sorry, Owen. I guess I should have prepared you better. Everything in my life changed the night my brother got hurt. My family was torn apart, I almost lost my brother and I lost my dad. I almost lost my Mom too. It was so hard on her; she didn't know how to help Justin. If it wasn't for Debbie and Brian, we would have been destroyed. They all helped in a way."

"Is that what you meant about Debbie being Justin's mother?"

"Yeah, she was Brian's too. For a long time, Brian's mother never accepted him. It's only now since Briana, that the two of them have reconciled. Owen, I love you so much but I love my brother. I'm so proud of what he's accomplished." Owen nodded. A Justin Taylor original was worth a small fortune. They hugged and became silent.

"Did you know that the doctors all thought Justin would never paint again? His brain was damaged from the bashing. He could barely hold a paint brush after, let alone paint something. If it wasn't for Brian, we'd never have those." Molly pointed at the canvasses at the other side of the porch. All beautiful representations and impressions of the masters, viewed from Justin's eyes.

"I understand, Mol, I really do. And I'd be very proud to have all of your family there, at our wedding." Owen and Molly kissed as Justin walked over to them.

"Get a room, you two. Eiw, het sex. Yuck," Justin giggled.

"Oh shut up, Jester. And get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot more of it." Molly and Owen laughed as Justin's eyes got wide.

"Brian! Save me from the straight people!" Justin yelled out as Brian came through the porch door with Gus.

"Your wish is my command, Sunshine!" Brian scooped up his partner and threw him over his shoulder. With Justin laughing as he pounded on Brian's ass, Brian issued his last orders for the night. "Now get out! This is a gay establishment. I will not have hetero sex sully this house. Out, we'll get together again soon. Owen, call me at the office on Monday; we should do lunch." With that, Brian marched away with his precious cargo toward their bedroom.

"I guess that's our cue to go. Goodnight everyone!" Molly called out. Scattered goodnights responded from whoever was left and leaving.

John and Bobby saw the rest of the guests out, locked up Edna's Treasures then went to bed.

*****

As Brian and Justin were preparing for bed, Justin couldn't help but ask about Brian's lunch invitation to Owen.

"Brian, what are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Owen, call me at the office on Monday; we should do lunch," Justin quoted his spouse. "I repeat, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, Justin, I swear. I'll have Owen come to Kinnetik and show him around. Yes, we're a bunch of fags but we have a lot of straight people working there too. Schmidt's the straightest fag I know. Owen needs to learn that we're just people who love differently. He's a smart boy and he loves your sister; he'll learn. We just need to acclimate him slowly."

"You mean no more flaming queens in bright fuchsia chef hats?" Both Brian and Justin giggled out loud at that. 

"He certainly knows how to make an impression. I thought Owen was going to shit his pants."

"Yeah, I know. Molly said he was practically drooling over Lindsay then he nearly had a heart attack when Mel shook his hand."

"See, that's what I mean. Bring Owen and Molly to the gallery. He can see the real Lindsay. But um, I think you should avoid the diner. Debbie should be taken in small doses." The lovers laughed out loud again then snuggled close.

"Thank you, Brian."

"For what, Sunshine?"

"For the whole day. For being a grilling fiend. For being the best partner in the whole world. For taking care of all of us. For..."

"Enough, Justin, my ego is big enough."

"Size queen."

"Your point?"

*****

The next day being Sunday everyone slept in a little later, including the children.  Brian made one of his notorious breakfasts and a leisurely morning ended with everyone sitting around the table in the sun porch rubbing their bellies.

"That was great, Dad," Gus said with a satisfied sigh.

"I noticed that your hollow leg seemed to be more empty than usual," Brian smirked.

"You know I love your breakfasts."

"You're not the only one," Brian said looking knowingly at Justin.

"Hey, can I help it if you are such a good cook," Justin said with a big grin.  He knew Brian couldn't argue with that.

"Good, Dada," Bree said from her perch in her chair.

"Very good," Patrick added rubbing his tummy.

"Yes, Uncle Brian, it was delicious," JR added feeling that she should say something since everyone else had.  She felt kind of funny being at the cottage without her mothers.  

She had laid in the big brass bed looking up at the stars until she finally fell asleep.  Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin had been very kind about helping her get settled.  They had made sure she had everything she needed and had set the screen to give her privacy.  She couldn't understand why her mother rarely had anything nice to say about Uncle Brian.  She knew that he was her father's best friend.  Her dad had told her that many times, but her mother never seemed to like the man.  She often said really nasty things about him.

"Thank you, JR," Brian said with a smile.

JR thought about why she was afraid of her Uncle Brian.  Sure, he was big and intimidating, but it was more the way he stayed back and watched what was going on.  She often did that herself.  The adults never paid much attention to her.  But then sometimes Uncle Brian would say something that would hurt somebody's feelings or criticize what they had done, and often not in a very nice way.  She supposed that was why she was afraid.  He seemed to be judging everyone, and she knew that she would never pass his judgment.  He would surely say something nasty to her if she gave him the opportunity.  That was why she tended to stay quiet … and invisible.  It made life simpler.

But Uncle Brian had just smiled at her comment and he had said thank you.  She had been quite surprised by that.  Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.  She ventured a quick look in his direction.  He was smirking at her.  She hated that.  She never knew what it meant and it often led to something bad or scary happening.  Even when other people laughed about whatever was going on, she could never be sure what they were laughing at, so again she tended to stay quiet.

And then she realized that Uncle Brian was staring right at her.  He had noticed her.  She braced herself for what he would say next.

"Did you like sleeping in the brass bed under the stars?" he asked her.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"JR told me she really liked it, Dad." Gus tried to help her.

JR knew she could count on Gus' support and Uncle Brian was his father so maybe he wouldn't pick on her.

"I'm glad you liked it," Brian said.  "Would you like to sleep there for the rest of the time you're here?"

"Could I?" she asked shyly almost afraid to pose the question.

"Of course you can," Justin said easily.

JR glanced at her Uncle Justin but then looked back to Brian for verification.  He winked and said, "That sounds like a plan.  We won't have to change the sheets until you go back home."

Uncle Brian had winked at her.  She couldn't quite get her breath.  He had been so nice and he … he had winked at her.  She felt the grin creep across her face.  And she was going to get to sleep under the stars in the big brass bed for a whole week.  She had never had anything so wonderful happen to her before.

"Okay troops," Uncle Brian was saying, "grab your plates and head for the kitchen.  Once clean up is over, I think it's time for you young ones to test out that new play house."

JR picked up her plate and followed the others to the dishwasher.  She had been kind of worried about being at the cottage for a whole week, but with Gus there to look out for her she had been willing to try it.  She now began to believe that she might actually enjoy it.  With a big smile she handed her breakfast plate to Uncle Brian who loaded it in the dishwasher.  And he smiled right back at her.  

She skipped back out to the sun porch and gathered up the syrup and butter they had had for their pancakes.  The least she could do was to help clean up when Uncle Brian was being so nice to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian was lounging on a chaise in the sun porch. He appeared to be reading a fiscal report; in reality he was indulging in one of his favorite pastimes, Sunshine watching. Justin was at his easels busily painting away. Soft music was playing in the background; Justin's hips were gently swaying with the rhythm as his brush caressed the canvas. Brian adjusted himself.

"Pop?"

"Yeah, Gus."

"I'm going to take the kids to the play house."

"Do you need some snacks?"

"Got'em. Uncle Bobby packed up a cooler for us."

"Okay, Sonny Boy, keep an eye on the little ones."

"No, problem, Pop." Brian looked up from his report. "Gus, wait a minute." Brian beckoned his son to where he was sitting. "Do you mind looking after the kids? It must be boring."

"It's fine, Dad. Cynthia emailed me some material about my job and about the history of Kinnetik. The kids will be in the play house and I'll sit out on the little porch and read. And I have a book with me in my bag. I won't get bored."

"You're sure."

"Yes, Pop, I'm sure."

"Okay and thanks, Gus."

"No prob. Later, Pop."

"Later." 

Gus called for the kids, picked up the cooler and out they went.

Brian continued to peruse his report, highlighting the parts he needed to re-read or consult with Ted on later, then he settled back to continue his study of Justin and his rhythmic ass.

"Gus," Briana came out of the Wendy house to show her big brother a picture she drew.

"What is it, Squirt?"

"Look what I draw." Bree climbed onto her brother's lap to show him her picture. There were obviously flowers and several big green blobs.

"What's this?" Gus asked pointing to one especially big green blob.

"Frog!" Brother and sister started to giggled.

"You're a little devil, you know that?'

"I know." Bree wasn't quite sure what a devil was but it couldn't be too bad 'cause her brother would never say anything bad. "Can we look for frogs?"

"We really shouldn't. You know Dada doesn't like them."

"Just look, please, Gus." Bree blinked her little blue eyes at her older brother like she saw her Daddy blink at her Dada. It worked, and Gus knew it too. He rolled his eyes then called for Patrick and JR.

"Hey guys, let's go hunting for frogs."

"YAY!" the kids shouted then followed Gus and Bree down to the stream.

*****

Back in the sun porch, Brian's ass gazing was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Kinney."

"Brian, Simon here."

"Simon! How the hell are you?"

"We're good, Brian. I just want to confirm for the July fourth weekend."

"We're good to go on our end. Are you able to stay the whole week following?"

"Yup. Now, are you sure you don't mind putting us up? We can be a noisy bunch."

"Not at all, we're looking forward to it."

"Then we'll see you on the third."

"I'll be in touch with the directions."

"Great! Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, Simon." They cut the connection. Justin put down his brush and walked to the other side of the porch. Moving Brian's report to one side, Justin climbed onto Brian's lap.

"They're coming, aren't they?"

"Done deal, Sunshine."

"It'll be good to see them again. I can't wait to meet their boys."

"You'll like them, they're good kids."

"Like ours?" Justin wriggled around so that he was resting between Brian's legs and leaning back on Brian's chest.

"Just like ours." Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, and soon they began to doze.

*****

"Dad! DAD!" Gus came running into the porch carrying a crying Briana. JR and Patrick had followed close behind. Brian and Justin were startled awake and jumped up from the chaise. John and Bobby hearing the shouting, came through their end of the cottage. 

"What!? What is it?" Brian shouted. Justin scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Bree fell and I think she has a splinter, I can't get it out and she won't hold still. I'm sorry, Pop."

"It's okay. Let me take her." Brian took Briana from Gus' arms and strode quickly to the bathroom. Not wanting to make more of a scene or make Gus feel any worse than he already did, Justin quietly asked for an explanation. While Gus was busy explaining the circumstances surrounding Briana's supposed grave injury, Brian was making everything all right in his daughter's world.

"Hurt, Dada, hurt." Brian washed Bree's hands then fished tweezers from the medicine cabinet. He cleaned the tweezers with antiseptic then firmly took hold of the child's finger.

"I know it hurts, little one but we're going to chase the hurt away."

"Chase it away?"

"Yup." Brian found the end of the splinter then gently tugged it out. Fortunately it came out clean. "Bye, bye, hurt," Brian said as he re-washed Bree's hands, dried them then took out special band-aids with smiley faces on them. He daubed a little of the antiseptic on his daughter's finger then covered it with the band-aid. Brian gave his brave little girl a hug and a kiss then wiped away her tear stains.

"Now, little lady, we need to go see Gus because right now he thinks he's a bad brother."

"No bad, Gus good brother. He take us frog hunting," Briana said with innocence. All the tears were gone.

"He did, did he?"

"Uh huh," Briana said nodding her little head. "Gus good brother, he save me from bad splinner."

"I agree, Gus is a very good brother. Now let's go tell him that."

"Okay, Dada." Brian took his brave little girl out to the porch.

"Dad! Is Bree okay? I'm sorry I should have watched them more carefully. I'm so sorry, Bree."

Before Brian could say anything, Briana was squirming out of her father's arms to get to Gus.

"Gus good brother, save me from bad splinner." Bree showed her bandaged finger to Gus. "I love you, Gus." Gus sat on the floor to hug his sister.

"Love you too, Squirt." As brother and sister sat hugging, the adults, Patrick and JR went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Uncle Brian?" JR said as she picked up the knives and forks ready to carry them out to the sun porch.  Gus was still playing with Bree who seemed to have forgotten about her splinter.

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't my mommy like you?"  JR had finally decided that she wanted some answers.  She wasn't as afraid of her uncle now as she was when she first arrived.

"We … um … we have a mutual understanding," Brian said trying to keep from saying something ugly about JR's mother.

JR went and deposited the cutlery on the table in the sun porch as she thought about what her uncle had said.  "What's a mutual understanding?" JR asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"It means they are trying to get along," Justin contributed, giving Brian the eye.

"Oh," JR said with a frown.  That didn't really explain much, and it didn't really answer her question.  "I'm going to tell her that you let me sleep in the brass bed, and that you were really nice to me."

"Don't waste your breath," Brian mumbled to himself.

"That would be lovely," Justin said glaring at Brian.

"Yeah, lovely," Brian snarked.

JR watched her Uncle Brian cutting vegetables for a salad.  She seemed to have made him mad, and all she was doing was trying to help.  "I don't understand grown-ups," she said in frustration as she gathered up the napkins to carry them out too.

"That makes two of us," Brian replied as he continued to chop.

"Grown-ups are totally weird," Gus said as he carried Bree piggyback into the kitchen.

"We're weird?" John asked.

"Yup," Gus said confidently.

"Care to explain," Bobby demanded.

"I don't know if I can explain," Gus said bouncing his sister on his shoulders.  "Things just get so complicated when you grow up.  Stuff that's simple when you're young becomes such a big deal.  I think it's all the emotional stuff and hormones and … other crap."

"I hate to break this to you, Sonny Boy," Brian smirked.  "But any day now you are going to fall into the grown-up category."

"I know, Pop, but I'm going to enjoy every minute of the time before that happens.  Right, Bree?"  He gave Bree a huge buck on his back and she squealed with glee.  "Let's go for a run."  He took off down the hall running with Bree holding onto his hair.  She giggled and laughed as he ran back to the kitchen and out into the sun porch.

JR stood and watched them.  She wished she was still little enough to have Gus do that with her.  She would have loved the feeling of speed and excitement if he ran with her on his back.  There were so many things she would have liked to do.

"You okay, little lady?" John asked.

"Yeah," JR replied.

"They're having fun, aren't they?" he asked her, watching her watch her brother.

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun in the play house today?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?" John persisted.  He had always found JR rather hard to talk to, if he could get her to talk at all.  Sometimes he worried about how silent she was; that was, when he thought about her at all.  He realized he should rectify that situation.  When JR didn't answer, he asked, "Would you like a piggyback ride?"

She nodded.  "But I'm too big."

"How about you come with me?" John asked.  "We'll be back in a few minutes," he said to the others as he led JR out through the sun porch.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Bobby asked staring after them.

"Don't know," Brian replied.  "Maybe they'll tell us when they get back."  He dumped his salad fixings into a big bowl.

John took JR outside and over towards their end of the house.  There was a big tree that shaded the house and he led JR over there.  "I just put this up a few days ago.  I think Patrick's big enough to enjoy it by himself."  He pointed to a swing hanging from an almost horizontal branch of the tree.

"A swing?" JR asked with a frown.  "I've been on swings.  I … wanted to race around on someone's back."

"Get on," John ordered holding the swing out to her.

JR reluctantly hopped onto the seat.  She pushed back with her toes and started to pump her legs a little bit.  "It's a pretty good swing," she admitted, but she didn't really see the point to this.

"Pretty good?  It's great!"  John stepped behind JR and gave her a big push.  

JR squealed as she felt herself soar upwards almost into the branches of the tree.

"Don't worry, honey, I cleared all the branches out of the way that might interfere with your flight."  He gave her another big push as she came back down.

"It does feel like flying," she said with wonder in her voice.

John kept pushing the swing each time it returned and JR continued to soar.  She laughed out loud as she experienced the speed and the freedom and the joy of what was happening to her.  This is what she had wanted to feel racing around on someone's back.

After a little while she realized that John was no longer pushing her.  He was standing beside the swing with a big smile on his face.  If she continued to pump her legs, she could almost maintain the height he had given her by pushing.  He had started her off but she was doing this on her own now.

JR wasn't sure how long she continued to swing, when she heard someone calling them from the house.  She stopped pumping her legs and let the swing slow down.  Finally it came almost to a stop and she put her feet back on the earth.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" John asked with a smile.

"It was the best," she laughed jumping off the swing and throwing her arms around John to hug him.  "Can we do that again?"

"Anytime, sweetheart, but right now, I think dinner's ready."

John felt JR's hand slide into his and they walked together back to the house.

After dinner, the family dispersed. John and Bobby went back to their home. Patrick and Briana were playing in Patrick's room. And Gus went to his room to look over the clothes he was going to wear for his first day as intern at Kinnetik. Justin was hit with inspiration so he went back to his easels. That left Brian and JR all alone in the kitchen. Brian put the kettle on for tea and set the coffee pot timer for the next morning. He then began arranging some cookies on a plate on a large tray for dessert. Brian offered a cookie to JR.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, little lady."

"Uncle Brian, why do you and Uncle John call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little lady, I don't feel like a lady."

"You will soon."

"Oh, big girl stuff?" 

Brian blanched but dealt with it as best he could. "Yeah, big girl stuff."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Wouldn't you rather ask your moms about stuff like that?"

"I know all about THAT stuff. I wanted to ask you something else."

"Okay."

"I know you love mom, but you don't love mommy. I don't think you hate her but sometimes I know she hates you. Why?"

Brian hesitated, how could he explain years of foolish animosity he and Mel shared without making Melanie's child feel bad. Brian set a glass of milk on the counter for JR then sat next to her. He toyed with a small piece of cookie before putting it in his mouth.

"JR, your mommy and me are a lot alike. We both worked hard to get the things we want and sometimes we hurt people along the way. Not intentionally, but it happens. We get so caught up in what we think is right that we forget other people have feelings too. Your mommy is a good person; she helps a lot of people. I don't always approve of her methods and I know she doesn't like mine. And as much as I may not like her sometimes, I do respect her. She tries to do the right thing and I know she loves you and Gus very much. It's hard to share."

"Share what?"

"Your mommy.  Mel has to share Gus with me and she shares Lindsay too. And because she knows you miss Gus when he stays here, she has to share you too. Sometimes adults have trouble sharing. We get jealous very easily."

"You do?" JR thought only kids got jealous.

"We do. I've known Lindsay a lot longer than Mel has."

"Is that why she gets jealous?"

"It's a part of it. She knows how much I love Lindz."

"But mommy Lindsay isn't jealous of daddy."

"No, because mommy Mel doesn't love Michael in the same way."

"It's so hard to understand. How can you love somebody one way and someone else another?"

"I don't have the answers for you. Just that with different people we love differently. I love Uncle Justin so much, it hurts some times. But I also love your mom." Brian picked up another piece of cookie. "Maybe think of love as flavors. Most people like cookies. I like oatmeal while Justin likes chocolate chip. Cookies are cookies but with different flavors. We like them differently. I don't hate chocolate chip I just like oatmeal better. Same thing with people."

"Oh. Uncle Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"I love oatmeal cookies!"

"Me too, little lady, me too," Brian said as he gave Melanie's daughter a big hug. "Come on, let's go share our cookies."

"Okay!" Brian and JR brought the huge tray of cookies and milk out to the porch to share with the family.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Intern at Kinnetik."

"Gus, you'll be a glorified gofer.  You can certainly do that."

"But … I'm the boss' son.  Everybody will be looking at me, judging me."

Brian let out a sigh.  "If there's one thing I've learned over the course of my life, it's that people will always judge you.  There's nothing you can do about it.  But what you have to learn is when it matters that they're judging you, and when not to give a fuck."

"But don't you want me to be a good example for the other employees?"

"A good example of what?"

"Of … of a worker.  Shouldn't I try to be better than all of them?"

"That's a noble goal, Sonny Boy, but it's also a surefire way to make them all hate you."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"I mean that the best thing you can do is be yourself.  Work hard and do each task to the best of your ability, but don't try to overshadow anyone else.  Just do what makes you feel satisfied with yourself, and everything else will fall into place."

"You think?" Gus asked with a little smile.  He could certainly do that.

"I know."

"Thanks, Dad," Gus said as they pulled into the parking lot at Kinnetik.

"Do me proud," Brian said as he squeezed Gus' shoulder.  They walked into the building together.

"Hey Boss, Gus," Ted said when he saw them walking towards Brian's office.

"Morning, Schmidt," Brian smirked.  "What can I do for you?"

"I heard Gus was starting today.  I have some numbers I'd like him to run with me," Ted explained as they made their way into Brian's office.

"Running numbers is definitely not what I brought Gus here to learn," Brian said with a mock glare.  Gus tried not to giggle.

"You…you know what I mean," Ted stammered.

"Who said you could have first dibs on him?" Brian asked, not ready to let Ted off the hook just yet.

"I just … I thought if I jumped in … you know … that it would give Gus something useful to do."

"Whatever Gus is assigned to do will be useful," Brian countered.

"Of course, sure, no problem, hope you have a good day, Gus."  Ted started to back out of the office.

"Ted," Brian stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Take Gus with you.  I'm sure he'll be happy to help you with your arithmetic."

"Um … thanks, I think," Ted replied as he gestured for Gus to follow him.

Gus rolled his eyes at his father and followed Ted out of the office.

Some time later Gus reappeared at his father's office door.  Brian gestured for him to come in.

"So how did your assignment with Theodore work out?" Brian asked.

"It was fine.  He wanted me to double check the numbers he was punching in.  It didn't take a genius to do that."

"But it does take someone who is careful and accurate.  I hope you were."

Gus nodded his head hoping that he had been very careful with the numbers.  After a while they had all started to run together and he had found it hard to concentrate.

"What's next on my agenda?" Gus asked.

"I thought in honor of your first day here you could run down to the donut shop and buy a couple of dozen for the morning break," Brian said busying himself with shuffling papers on his desk.

Gus smirked.  "That's what you thought, huh, Dad?"

"Um … yeah."

"Okay, I'll go," Gus said.  He knew this was his father's way of treating the staff without making a big deal out of it.

"Here's some money," Brian said handing Gus forty bucks.

"Forty dollars for donuts?"

"You don't have to spend every last red cent."

"Of course."

"But maybe you should get four dozen in case they want seconds."

"Sure, Pop," Gus grinned.  "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You better be," Brian smirked.  "Forty bucks won't get you very far these days."

Gus chuckled to himself and hurried out the door.

When Gus returned laden with boxes of donuts, he carried them into the break room and set them out on the table.  He started a new pot of coffee and then went to tell his father that he was back.

"Here's the change, Dad," Gus said hauling the money out of the pocket of his slacks.

"Keep it," Brian said.

"But…"

"You're doing good, Sonny Boy.  Keep it up."

Gus smiled and stuck the money back in his pocket.  He could learn to like working here.

"Let's go try out one of those donuts," Brian said coming around from behind his desk.

"Like you'd actually eat one," Gus scoffed.

"You never know.  I might."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

They made their way into the break room which was already packed with bodies.  News of donuts always traveled fast.

"These are great, Boss," several people commented.

Brian nodded but then felt compelled to say, "You should be thanking Gus.  They're in honor of his first day here."

Gus felt himself blushing as people congratulated him and welcomed him and slapped him on the back.

"Daaad," he said with a glare.

"Suck it up, Sonny Boy, and enjoy your moment in the sun."

"Have a donut, Boss, before they're all gone," one of the staff said sticking the rapidly emptying box under Brian's nose.

Brian looked at the box and then at a smirking Gus and then at Chuck who had had the nerve to stick the damn donuts under his face in the first place.  He reached inside and grabbed the biggest, fattest, gooiest donut that was left.  With a smirk that Gus could never hope to rival, he took a big bite out of the donut and walked out of the room.

Brian headed back to his office trying to calculate the time on treadmill to caloric intake ratio as he took another bite of his donut. Realizing that higher mathematics was not his forte, Brian disposed of temptation before the next bite. He went into his private bathroom, brushed his teeth then washed the stickiness from his face and hands. 'Damn,' Brian thought, 'the sacrifices I have to make for these people.'

Brian sat at his desk contemplating a new campaign Cynthia had proposed. A new gaming software company wanted Kinnetik to come up with media and print ads for their new high tech and interactive games. The company sent six different sample games for the Kinnetik employees to try out. Brian figured that by the end of the week his house would be overrun by teenagers. He'd have a captive audience to test the games. He set the discs aside and began to study the product material and other information the software company sent.

"Brian, there's an Owen Brenner on line one for you," Brian's intercom broke through his reading.

"Thanks," he said into the air then picked up the receiver. "Owen! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, you suggested I call today," Owen hesitated. He wasn't sure if Brian's invitation regarding lunch was sincere.

"So I did. Are you free for lunch? I'd like to get to know you better," said the spider to the fly. Brian was using his 'seducing young meat' voice. It worked.

"Yes, I am. Is one okay?"

"That'll work. Pappaganos all right with you?" Brian wanted the home court advantage.

"Yes, I love that place."

"Very good, see you then." Brian cut the connection. He sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face. It had been years since he had the opportunity to 'play' someone and Molly's new beau seemed to be a prime target. Brian thought of it as a necessary duty. He had to make sure Owen had the balls to fit into this cwazy family. And if anyone was an expert on balls, it was Brian. His cat and mouse game with Ted was just that, a game. Brian growled, Ted jumped, both men knew their roles. Brian valued Ted and in his own way demonstrated that to Ted on a daily basis. Having learned some dignified behavior over the last few years, Brian suppressed the urge to laugh. Lunch was going to be fun.

His private line ringing brought Brian back down to earth.

"Kinney."

"Taylor."

"Sunshine! How's your day going so far?"

"Don't you 'Sunshine' me, Brian Kinney. What are you planning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you try that bullshit with me. I'm on to you and you know it. Tell me about your lunch date."

"My...my lunch date? I don't do dates."

"Brian," the tone of Justin's voice softened. 

"Justin, I just want to play with him for a little while. I promise I'll be real gentle. I'll take good care of him."

"Stop it. You sound like a whiny kid. Worse, you sound like Michael."

"First you yell at me, now you're throwing insults at me. A guy could feel hurt."

"Poor baby."

"How did you know I was having lunch with Owen? I only spoke with him about fifteen minutes ago."

"That's right. You scared the shit out of him and he called Molly, who then proceeded to call me and tore me a new one. Then my mom called."

"Whoops!"

"Yeah, whoops. Brian, you play nice, you hear me. Not one hair out of place, no blood, no tears and no flirting!"

"Damn, you never let me have any fun."

"Brian, if you value your other ball, be nice. Now, there's a young lady who wants to say hi to her dada."

"Dada!"

"Squirt! Have you been good for daddy?"

"Very good! Daddy let me and Patrick paint at our easels."

"He did?!"

"Yup and I paint you a picture. Flowers, Dada, lots and lots of flowers!"

"Thank you, Squirt. I'll see it tonight when I get home. Let me talk to daddy. I love you, sweetheart. Later."

"La'er, Dada."

"Brian?"

"We should be home on time tonight, Sunshine."

"Okay. How's Gus doing?"

"He's having a blast so far. Has Ted charmed already."

"That's good. I love you, you know."

"I know. Later, Sunshine."

"Later...and be nice!"

*****

Precisely at one, Owen Brenner, assistant to the assistant vice president at Brenner Enterprises, Inc., and newly affianced to Miss Molly Taylor, sister to the famous Justin Taylor and sister-in-law to the infamous Brian Kinney...phew...walked into Pappaganos.

"May I help you, sir?" the maitre d' asked.

"Yes, Brian Kinney, please, he's expecting me."

"Of course, sir, please follow me." The maitre d' straightened his shoulders and led the young man to Brian's table. Owen was seated and a wine list placed in his hand. "Mr. Kinney asked me to apologize; he has been detained. I was instructed to make sure you are well looked after."

"Thank you." Owen ordered a glass of wine and tried to relax.

Brian Kinney walked into the restaurant with the air and grace of a great king. 'If they only knew,' Brian thought to himself. Alberto Pappagano greeted Brian, personally.

"Mr. Brian, good to see you again!"

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Alberto. Is the gentleman here?"

"Very punctual and seated at your table as instructed. He's been nursing a glass of wine but I can see he wishes the drink was perhaps a little stronger." Alberto winked at Brian. Over the years Alberto was witness to many Brian Kinney conquests, business and otherwise. Brian was pleased. "Mr. Brian," Alberto became very serious, "you are a good and loyal customer. I don't wish to anger or insult you but I must ask. You and your beautiful young man, everything is okay, yes?"

"Yes, Alberto, you have nothing to worry about. That young man intends to marry Justin's younger sister. I want to make sure..." 

Alberto raised his hand before Brian could say anything else. "Say no more, you are an honorable man protecting your family's interests. You must be sure this young man is worthy. I completely understand. Please follow me and allow me to tend to you personally." Alberto shook Brian's hand firmly then took Brian to his table. Owen stood at Brian's arrival. Alberto nodded his approval.

"Owen, forgive me, a last minute phone call, you know how that goes." Brian extended his hand which Owen took.

"Of course. I've been very well looked after." 

Alberto beamed then scurried off to bring wine for Brian and the pre-selected meal Brian had arranged.

"I hope you don't mind; I ordered for us. I don't like dealing with menus. I do recall you enjoyed the chicken when you came for the barbecue. I ordered the grilled chicken with vegetables. I hope you approve."

Owen was stunned. He was impressed and somewhat insulted all at the same time. He nodded and remained quiet throughout most of the meal. Over coffee, Owen found his tongue.

"Brian, what is all this? You ask me to lunch, go all out and you've barely said two words. On the phone you sounded like you were trying to seduce me and now you're rather cold. Did I do or say something to insult you?"

"Not at all. You're obviously intelligent. Your manners are impeccable as well as your business reputation."

"What little there is of it."

"You're just starting out but I can tell, you'll do well in your father's company and beyond, if you choose."

"So what changed? Why did you back off?"

"Do you want me to seduce you?"

"No, but I don't understand."

"I was told to be nice so I'm being nice."

"Oh. Um, Brian, I'm not much of a dessert person but I would love to see your office."

"Then follow me back to the office and I'll wow you." Owen smiled, a very handsome smile. Brian shook his head.

"Is smiling a bad thing?"

"No, but you have a very nice smile."

"Do you seduce all of your clients?"

"In a way, yes. I seduce them with my ideas. Get them to see things my way and I have been known to use sexual innuendo to get what I want."

"And I'm sure you got what you set out for."

"Most of the time."

"And those who rejected you?"

"Weren't worth my time. Let's go and I'll let Kinnetik seduce you."

Back at Kinnetik the company was bustling. In the studio, a photographer was shooting a model. In the art department a friendly but heated debate regarding color and font was in progress. And in the conference room Cynthia and a junior ad exec were giving a presentation. Brian caught glimpses of Gus setting up foam core boards. On a main wall there were pictures of the Kinnetik family. Some marked the prominent moments in Kinnetik's history including Scott's rise to partner in the Harrisburg office and Joseph's triumphs at Perspective. Owen got an eyeful.

In Brian's office, Brian offered Owen coffee. 

"Brian, my father told me how impressed he was about your set up and I agree. To be so young and so successful, it's truly amazing."

"Not that amazing but I had a lot of help, a lot of help. We're a family, a very diverse family. You gotta have guts to work here."

"I can see that. May I ask something personal and not very pc?"

"Go on."

"Are all of your employees, um, you know?"

"No, I don't know. It's don't ask, don't tell. I don't care if you're gay, straight, bi or purple. As long as you do your job, that's all I need to know. Owen, in our family it's not who you love, it's how you love. It took me a long time to learn that. Let me ask you something. You love Molly, right?"

"With all my heart."

"Then the rest is bullshit. That includes me, Justin and Craig. You and Molly do what's good for you two. Nothing else matters." Owen smiled and nodded. "Now, scram. Some of us don't have a rich daddy and need to get back to work. We're having a Fourth of July party at the cottage; you and Molly are more than welcome to join us."

"Will Emmett be there?"

"I'm sure he will, with flames burning brightly."

"Then we'll be there!" Brian and Owen shook hands then Owen left Kinnetik. 

Brian hit number one on his private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey."

"I played nice." Justin's beautiful laugh filled Brian's heart as he cut the connection and went back to work. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

When Brian and Gus arrived home from Kinnetik, Justin met them at the front door.  He was holding Briana in his arms and JR stood patiently beside him.

"So, how was your first day as an intern?" Justin asked Gus as he handed their daughter to Brian.

"Dad ate a donut," Gus said with a laugh.

"Be still my heart," Justin chuckled clutching at his chest.  "A donut and being nice to Owen all in one day?  What is the world coming to?"

"Fucking Armageddon," Brian said with a glare.  Bree patted her Dada's face and the glare immediately dissolved into a smile for his daughter.

"So other than the donut incident, what else did you do?" Justin asked Gus.

"I helped Ted check some numbers and I bought the donuts and I got coffee for about a million people and I loaded the easels with the boards for a presentation."

"Ah, a man after my own heart.  I had to load those easels one time," Justin said with a long ago, far away look on his face.

"Seems to me that you didn't handle it all that well either," Brian smirked.

"Got your attention, didn't I?" Justin asked.

"And the Eyeconics bitch who liked your suggestion."

"You upstaged Dad in a presentation?" Gus asked with a look of wonder in his eyes.

Justin nodded and looked smug.

"Should have fired your ass on the spot," Brian griped.

"Seems to me you did fire me very soon after that."

"You fired Justin, Dad?" Gus asked.

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"He hired me back though … to work long hard hours deep into the night."

Brian and Justin stared at each other.  Gus knew that look well.

"I need to get out of this suit," Brian said.

"Um … I'll help you," Justin offered.

"I'll take Bree and JR to the play house for a while," Gus offered.  He took Bree out of his father's arms.  "Come on, guys, let's hit the play house."

Brian and Justin headed for their bedroom while Gus ushered the kids out to the play house.

"Gus?" JR began.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Uncle Brian need help getting out of his suit?"

"Um … he didn't really need help.  They just wanted some alone time."

"Oh," JR replied mulling over the meaning of that statement.  Sometimes her mothers wanted alone time too.  They usually went to their bedroom and there would be strange noises for a while.  The door was always locked.  "Will they lock their door?" JR asked.

"If they're smart, they will," Gus laughed.

"Now I get it," JR replied.  "Just like the Moms."

"Just like the Moms," Gus agreed.  "Only don't say that to Dad."

"Why not?"

"Um … Dad doesn't much like to be compared to them."

"Oh," JR said thoughtfully.  "How do you know this stuff?"

"You know lots of it too.  You watch and observe what happens.  If I wanted to set Dad off, saying something like that would certainly do it.  But I like it much better when he's in a good mood, so I wouldn't say that to him."

"Okay, I get it."

"That's your life lesson for today," Gus smirked looking so much like Brian.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a big brother."

"And I'm glad I have two little sisters," Gus said with a smile.

"Gus, look," Bree said as she brought him the big frog from St. Augustine.  "Mine."

"Yes, Bree, it's yours," Gus laughed.  She still had some trouble with that concept of sharing.  "Want to build something with the Legos?  I'll help you."

Bree immediately dropped the frog and headed for the bucket of Legos.  She could always make something great when Gus helped her.

*****

"Dad, Justin, I'm going to start dinner.  We're getting hungry."

"Okay, Sonny Boy."

"There's some chicken in the fridge, Gus," Justin's voice came through the bedroom door.  "If you start to brown it, I'll be out in a minute."

"Will do," Gus said as he walked into the kitchen.  He shook his head and chuckled.

"Are they done yet?" JR asked.

"I think so.  I'm supposed to start browning the chicken.  See if there's some potatoes in the fridge.  We could peel them and start them boiling."

JR started rummaging through the fridge.  She pulled out all the fixings she could find that would go into a salad, and in the bottom of the drawer, she found a bag with potatoes.

Gus had the chicken sizzling, and there was no sign of Justin yet, so he opened a cupboard door and pulled out a can of mushroom soup.  He looked at all the stuff JR had pulled out of the fridge and found a bag of mushrooms.  He quickly cut them up and threw them in with the chicken.  After he let them brown a little bit, he added the can of soup and a little water.  When it started to bubble, he turned the heat down low and put a lid on the frying pan.

"Let's get this salad going," he said to JR and Bree.

When Brian and Justin finally put in an appearance, they both had satisfied smiles on their faces.  Gus was slicing cherry tomatoes in half after JR washed them in the sink, and then Bree was tossing them into the big salad bowl.

"Looks like you have everything under control," Brian said as he lifted the lid on the potato pot.

"You can mash those, if they're soft.  It's all ready.  We're having chicken with mashed potatoes and mushroom gravy and salad."

"A million calories," Brian groused as he drained the potatoes.

"Did you work off the ones from the donut?" Gus asked with a knowing grin.

"I may even have worked off enough to have some of this delicious looking gravy," Brian smirked.

JR watched Justin blush and start to dish up the chicken and gravy.  Her moms never seemed to blush much, although Mama Lindsay did sometimes.  She'd have to watch for that next time.  She smiled to herself as she started setting the table.

By the time they sat down for dinner everyone was in a good mood.  Gus' dinner turned out to be delicious, if fattening.  When Brian voiced that fact, Gus had the perfect comeback.

"Everyone knows it's fat that gives things taste.  If you don't want me to cook these kinds of meals, you'll have to curtail some of your activities."  He did his best to keep a straight face.

"I bow to your culinary skills, oh Iron Chef of Pittsburgh," Brian laughed.  "I'll keep my activities and let you cook any day.  This isn't half bad."

"Thanks," Gus beamed.  "But Bree and JR helped too."

"Well done, all of you," Justin stated as he dug into the meal.

*****

Over the next couple of days Kinnetik was abuzz with business.  It was a short work week so everyone was on overdrive trying to get as much done as possible before the long weekend.  Gus was beginning to feel at home and he was making friends with some of the other interns even though they were older and in college.  Justin, along with Bobby and John, were finalizing the plans for the fourth of July party and Justin confirmed their plans with Simon and Ken.  Brian was pleasantly surprised when a large fruit basket arrived; the card indicated it was from Molly and Owen.  He burst into laughter as he read the words on the attached card.  "Thank you for being so nice!"  Brian shook his head then brought the basket into 'Day care/School'. He knew the children would love all the fruit.  Whatever was left would find its way into the break room.  It was around three in the afternoon when Gus gently knocked on Brian's door. He let himself in when he heard the familiar grunt.

"Dad, I need to tell you something but I don't want to get anyone in trouble."  It was evident by the look on Gus' face that whatever it was, was serious. Gus looked torn.

"Have a seat.  Do you want some water?"  Gus nodded and Brian got up for two bottles of water.  He waited until Gus took a sip.

"You know you can tell me anything, Sonny Boy."

"I know, Pop.  But right now I need you to be my boss and not my dad."  Brian looked grim as he nodded, straightened his shoulders then took on the air of the arrogant formidable owner of one of Pittsburgh's hottest and most profitable businesses.

"Get to the point," Brian said curtly.  Gus steadied himself. He had witnessed most of his father's moods but never as the head of Kinnetik.  He took a deep breath and continued.

"I believe I'm the victim of sexual harassment, me and a couple of other interns."  

Brian paled, this was serious.  He had barely survived the Kip Thomas fiasco.  It almost ruined his entire career.

"What makes you say that?"  Brian tried to stay calm.  As a father he wanted to tear whoever did this to his son apart.  As a business owner he had to gather all the facts.  "Gus, before you continue, I'd like you to choose a representative, someone you'd feel comfortable revealing this all to.  I'd like that person here.  Choose whomever you wish as long as it's not another intern.  It has to be a fulltime Kinnetik employee."  Gus understood and contemplated for a few moments.  He considered Cynthia but then he felt a little embarrassed.  Gus chose Ted.  Brian picked up his phone to call in his CFO.

"You asked for me, Boss?"  Teddy stated as he walked into the office.

"Ted, please take a seat.  Gus has something to say and I need you to be a witness and I may need your advice."  Ted looked a bit shocked but quickly sat down next to Gus.  "Go on, Gus, whenever you're ready."

"I have to first tell you that everyone's been great to me and to the other interns.  Most of them have worked here before and they all said how much fun it is and how much stuff they learned about the business.  It's only been a few days but I think this is what I'd like to do when I grow up.  We're all guys, except for Mary and she deals with Cynthia more so we don't talk to her as much.  David is great. He's such a good artist; it's almost like talking to Justin.  He sees everything in so many colors."  Gus paused, he wasn't sure if anything was making sense.

"He's the kid I was telling you about, Bri.  The art department wants him the minute he graduates," Ted interjected as Gus gathered his thoughts.

"Sean, he likes the word stuff, you know.  He's not much of an artist but he comes up with these great lines."  Brian knew Sean was quick.  Some ads called for subtle, others warranted quick, in your face, expressions.  Sean would make a great ad man one day.

"Then there's Trevor.  He said this was his third time here, so I thought I could learn from him but, um, he's not what I thought he was."  Gus and Ted could see the smoke begin to rise from Brian's ears.  Mount Kinney was about to erupt at any moment and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Gus," Ted started in hopes of warding off the storm, "can you explain it better for me.  I'm not as perceptive as your dad."

Brian knew that was far from the truth. Ted was one of the smartest men Brian knew but he appreciated Ted's tactics.

"Trevor is smart and he's very good looking but I noticed he's always looking into stuff that he shouldn't and he says things that make me and David feel funny."

"I take it, you don't mean funny, ha ha, you mean funny, uncomfortable."  Ted was trying to help get the facts clear.  Gus nodded.

"I've heard him try his crap on Sean, but Sean has these fast comebacks and it frustrates Trevor so he stopped.  It's like Sean is much more secure than I am so it doesn't bother him as much."

"Sean and Trevor will be graduating at the end of next semester, they both have a good five years on you.  David just finished his first year, and he just turned eighteen.  He's still a kid."  Brian spoke softly and precisely.  Ted was amazed that Brian knew so much about the kids; he was impressed.  "Gus, I need you to tell me what Trevor did that made you uncomfortable."

"At first I thought it was guy stuff and that maybe I misunderstood but this morning when I was coming out of the restroom...I think he tried to…to, um…touch me."  Gus turned scarlet and hung his head down.  The experience scared him, and thrilled him in a weird way.  Now, after saying the words he wasn't sure what he was feeling.  Gus stood up.

"Maybe it's all a big mistake.  I mean guys touch guys all the time and gay guys, well you and Justin touch and Ted and Allen and...I'm not so sure what I mean anymore."  Gus was trying not to cry but he was getting himself all confused.  Ted was surprised that Brian wasn't out the door already and killing Trevor.

Brian moved from behind his desk to stand in front of his son.  "Gus, right now I'm not your boss, I'm your dad.  What Trevor did, whatever his intent, was inappropriate.  No one has the right to touch you in places that you don't want them to.  No one.  You're old enough to know what's a good touch and what's a bad touch so I'm not going into detail.  If you don't like it or want it then it's bad and it certainly doesn't belong here.  You have nothing to be ashamed of and you did the right thing coming to me.  Shit like this happens sometimes and it hurts all of us.  I had to learn that lesson the hard way and I won't stand for that kind of behavior in my shop."

Brian paused to hug his son.  "I love you, Sonny Boy, and I'm very proud of you.  You have guts; you've shown that to me today.  Ted, call in Cynthia then get Bobby on the phone.  I want to consult you all before we go any further."  Ted went out to find Cynthia.

"Dad, could I have mistaken Trevor's meaning?"

"Did he ask you out or say something to indicate he's attracted to you in any way?"

"Not really.  He's always pointing at some guy's ass or at the front of their pants.  And he makes bad comments about some of the ladies here too.  Then he tries to pretend it was all a joke.  And then I thought I saw him going through people's desks.  He just gives me the creeps."

"Did he actually touch you or just try?"

"He got real close like there wasn't enough room for me to get by.  His hands were up in front of him then they were on my shoulders and traveling down fast.  That's when I got out of there."

Brian hugged Gus closer.  He remembered when he was a kid all those ads about 'the uh oh feeling' and the anti-drug campaign of 'just say no'.  He never in a million years thought he'd ever relate to them.  Now some bastard tried to molest his son.  Shit, maybe Craig Taylor wasn't so far off the mark as he thought.  Brian shuddered at that thought.  He'd have to deal with that later; now he had more important things to deal with.

Ted and Cynthia entered Brian's office.  Ted had quickly filled in Cynthia on the problem.  Cynthia looked at Brian with a concerned expression. Brian shook his head.

"Gus," Cynthia began, "I want you to know that in those papers that I sent to you were rules of conduct that we hold the employees of Kinnetik to.  We have zero tolerance regarding inappropriate behavior.  Sexual harassment is on the top of the list.  Schools send their kids to us and it's our job to protect them as well as educate them.  I will not tolerate this and will prosecute if necessary."

"No, I...I don't want to get anyone in real trouble. I just want it to stop and I'm not sure if I did anything to...to..."  Gus' eyes grew large.  He had read all the pre-work stuff that Cynthia emailed him.  He was so excited about his first real job that he practically memorized the whole packet.  

"Lead him on?"  Brian offered and Gus nodded.  Gus was flattered that someone found him attractive but scared too.  Brian had always used his looks to his advantage and he knew his behavior was far from exemplary. 

"Brian, Bobby's on the line."  Ted had called Bobby and had him on speaker.

"Bobby, I have Cynthia and Gus here with me, and Ted.  We may have a situation and I can use your advice."

"I'm listening."

"At worst, Gus may be the victim of sexual harassment." Brian was doing his damnedest to keep his tone level.  "At the very least, we have cause to think that one of our interns is behaving inappropriately.  Either way, I want it stopped, but since no one else has come forward we have only Gus' word on this and very little other evidence."

"Gus' word is all I need," Bobby said emphatically, "however, it may not hold up in court."  Gus let out a loud gasp.  "Easy, little guy, that's just an expression.  We have no intention of going anywhere with this other than getting the culprit to stop immediately and possibly issue an apology.  This is what I recommend..."

*****

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know we're all putting in very long hours trying to clean up before the long weekend and vacation time begins so this won't take long.  But something has been brought to my attention that is very disturbing and may threaten our future."  Brian had the entire staff in the conference room including the interns.  "I'm talking about sexual harassment."

A few scattered giggles were heard amongst those in the room.

"Yeah, I know, Brian Kinney talking about sex, no big deal.  But this isn't about me, it's about Kinnetik and Kinnetik is about all of you.  Everyone here has a stake in what we've accomplished, what we've built and now Kinnetik is being threatened by someone in this room.  I have received several emails and a few messages regarding a certain individual.  I applaud those of you who have the guts to stand up for yourselves and I'd appreciate it if anyone else has had the same experience to let me or Cynthia know.  I have been in contact with our attorney. Any evidence we have will be useful.  I imagine you're all wondering why I'm saying this in front of all of you.  Very simple.  I want it to stop."   Brian paused to look around the room.  He let his gaze fall on Trevor several times and fixed him with his strongest death glare.

"I know who you are and you have some options.  First, change your behavior.  We all joke around but we keep it light. This is a business and I expect businesslike behavior.  As part of your conditions of employment at Kinnetik you signed a 'rules of conduct' statement.  Your behavior is in direct violation.   Second, you have my permission to resign if you don't think you can change.  Third, keep your job, apologize to whom you may have offended, change your behavior, and we can offer you counseling.  We're a family and families help each other.  We can get you that help."  Brian looked at his watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's almost quitting time so let's wrap it up for the day.  Please consider carefully what I've said.  I'm very proud of all of you; we're a very special family.  Let's keep it that way."

The members of the Kinnetik family filed out of the conference room and went back to their desks.  Very quietly, one by one, computers were logged off or shut down.  Desks were straightened, supplies put away for the day, 'i's were dotted and 't's crossed.  

Brian sat alone at his desk.  He had Cynthia go home and Ted took Gus back to his apartment for a while.  This was the most difficult day Brian had ever experienced at Kinnetik.  He hoped he'd never have to go through something like this again.  Brian checked his email one last time before shutting it all down.  A few new emails were in his inbox.  

"I was afraid to say anything but since you know about Trevor then I guess it's okay.  Thank you, Mr. Kinney.  Trevor didn't touch me but he said some things that made me feel very uncomfortable.  He's a nice guy but sometimes he's not very nice.  
Thank you again for speaking out."

"Trevor creeps me out.  He's always pointing at someone's ass and saying lewd remarks.  Thank you for stopping it."

A few more emails popped up all having similar sentiments.  Brian forwarded the lot of them to his home PC then shut down his terminal.  He grabbed his briefcase and prepared to go home.

"Mr. Kinney?"  David stepped into the office.

"What can I do for you, David?"

"I just wanted to say thank you.  Trevor came up to me and apologized.  He said he didn't know that what he was doing was considered sexual harassment.  He said when he hung out with some of his friends they'd all talk garbage but nobody cared.  I was afraid to say something."

"I know, David.  And thank you for coming forward. It was very brave of you."  David beamed.  "And I want you to know that you have impressed the art department.  You have a job here with Kinnetik the minute you graduate from PIFA."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you!  Wait till I tell my parents!  Thank you, Mr. Kinney.  Thank you so much."

"Hang on, let me walk you out.  You need a ride home?"  Brian and David walked out, shutting off the main lights.  The night lighting was on and the cleaning crew was preparing to do their job.  Brian nodded to the foreman.

"No sir, my car is right outside."

"Then I'll walk you to your car."

"I'm not a kid!"  David protested.

"You're only a few years older than Gus and that makes you a kid.  Besides it's a Kinnetik tradition.  When I'm here, I walk the last one out to their car."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Then who am I to argue with tradition.  Good night, Mr. Kinney, and thanks again for everything."  Brian watched the kid get into a Volkswagen and drive off.

*****

After Gus and Brian got home the drama didn't end.  They all had a pleasant dinner.  John, Bobby and Patrick joined them.  They all made small talk then after dinner, John took the little ones into his end of the cottage.  JR was outside on the swing.  Bobby, Brian, Gus and Justin went up into the attic office where they discussed the day's events and convinced Gus to tell his moms.  Brian knew that if Melanie ever caught wind of it from some other source, there would be hell to pay.  

Surprisingly it was Lindsay who almost lost it while Melanie remained calm and reasonable.  Bobby explained that he was consulted and how the incident was handled.  Melanie approved.  It took a lot of reassurance but Lindsay was finally convinced that her baby boy was in no danger.  They left Gus alone to speak to his mothers.  

"Justin, I need to say something to you."  They were in bed and Brian snuggled up against his lover.

"What is it?"

"I did molest you."

"Where the fuck is this coming from?"  Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Justin, you weren't more than two years older than Gus when I fucked you.  I was thirty."

"Twenty-nine, and the circumstances were completely different."

"Not that much different."

"Yes they were.  I was seventeen and on the prowl for a man.  Sure I was half scared out of my mind but I knew what I wanted, and the minute I saw you, I knew who I wanted.  What happened with Gus is completely different."

"But I should have known better.  Your father is right about me."

"Brian I refuse to have this conversation with you.  You are not and never have been a child molester.  And you hate chickenhawks.  I may have been barely legal but I wasn't a child.  And I refuse to sleep with you if you think so little of me."

"What?  I don't understand."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not!  You are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met."

"In that case I should be able to recognize a bad person.  And you, Brian Kinney are not a bad person.  You handled this whole thing admirably.  I'm very proud of you and proud of Gus."

"He was very brave."

"Yes, he was.  He takes after his father."

"Justin..."

"Brian, I used to complain that you never talk, I take it back.  You're talking too much.  Now shut up and kiss me.  I love you Brian Kinney and that's all you need to know." 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of days were rather tense at Kinnetik.  Everyone knew that it was Trevor that Brian had been talking about in that meeting in the conference room.  And Trevor knew that everyone knew it was him.  He became very subdued and gradually went around to the people that he thought he might have offended.  He apologized to them one by one.  Most of them reported to Brian when the apology had been received.

Brian was glad to see that Trevor was trying to make amends.  He had yet to hear from Gus that an apology had been received, but he was prepared to wait.  He knew it couldn't be easy for Trevor to do this.

Being the head of Kinnetik when this happened, and having it happen to his own son, had set Brian back on his heels.  Some part of him felt that he had brought this upon Gus and his company.  Somehow his actions in the past had been the cause for what was happening in the present.  He hated that realization.  And no matter how much Justin told him it wasn't his fault some part of him still thought that it was.

On Thursday morning, Cynthia came into Brian's office and sat down in the chair across the desk from Brian.

"Yes?" Brian said looking at her quizzically.  Her arrival, and then taking a seat without an invitation, was highly unusual.  Even though she ran the day to day operations at Kinnetik, she always deferred to Brian, including waiting to be asked to have a seat.  Brian's warning system immediately went up.

"I just had a visit from Trevor," Cynthia said by way of explanation.

"What did he say?"

"He was very contrite and apologized for what had happened.  He seems to genuinely mean to change his ways."

"Did he ask for counseling?"

"No, he wouldn't go that far."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yes, and he said he would think about it."

"That's something, I guess."

"Brian, do you think we can afford to keep him on as an intern?"

"I thought that was the idea.  If he apologized and changed his ways, then everything would go on as usual."

Cynthia sighed.  "But I'm not sure I want him around here.  Apparently he was snooping in desks and things.  I can't put up with that kind of nonsense, especially coupled with the sexual stuff.  I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"What did he say for himself?"

"Just that he was going to try to turn over a new leaf and leave all that behind him."

"What if he did get some counseling?"

"I think I would feel better about having him here if I knew that was happening."

"So, let's give him a week, and see how things shake down.  If it doesn't seem to be improving then we consider giving him his pink slip as an intern."

"Okay, I can live with that.  I just wish he would get counseling.  I kind of liked the kid before all this happened.  He never pulled any of that stuff with me."

"That's because you're the boss."

"Yeah," Cynthia smiled.  "I am. But I'm glad you're here to help me deal with this.  Why is it that interpersonal relationships in the workplace are far harder to deal with than the actual running of the business?"

"It hasn't been the easiest week I've ever had," Brian said with a shake of his head.

"Especially since it involved Gus."

"I was so proud of Gus that he came and told me. Otherwise who knows how long this would have been going on?  Trevor really put the welfare of Kinnetik in danger."

"Danger?"

"Something like that is insidious.  If it had continued, I could foresee some unhappy workers, maybe somebody quitting, all bad for Kinnetik."

"You're right.  I'm glad it got nipped in the bud … thanks to Gus."

"Me too."

"I better get back to work, and thanks again for your help."

Brian watched Cynthia walk out of the office.  He was glad he was here when all this happened.  But it didn't make it any more palatable.  If Trevor didn't shape up in the next few days, he was gone.

Some time later Brian wanted a cup of coffee and he headed for the break room where there was always a pot on the go.  That was, if Gus was doing his job and keeping the pots brewing.  Brian smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway.  It was good having Gus work at Kinnetik.  He had to wonder what it would have been like if Jack had ever taken him to work to see what he did for a living.  Brian grimaced.  There was no way that Jack would ever have done that.  Brian had always been a major disappointment to his father, except when it came to money.  Gus would never be a disappointment to Brian.  He was a good kid, and brave.  He and his mothers must have done something right.

Brian was about to step into the break room when he heard Gus' voice.  He stopped dead in his tracks and stepped back so that he was out of view from anyone in the room.

"I'm glad you apologized, Trevor," Gus was saying.  "I … I was upset by what happened."

"Sorry," Trevor repeated.  "I never even thought about how you would feel.  I was just messing with you."

"Well, I didn't like it."

"Or maybe you did like it," Trevor had the audacity to say.

Brian was about to step into the room and bodily throw the little twerp out of Kinnetik.  Obviously he hadn't learned anything.  Gus' voice stopped Brian once again.

"Trevor, I definitely did not like it!" Gus said emphatically.  "I … I'm still not sure where I stand … sexually, but I know I don't like people putting their hands on me without permission."

"Yeah, you got a point.  I guess I went too far, but you're very attractive, like your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I never want to hear you say anything like that again."

"Okay," Trevor replied.  Gus seemed to be getting through to him.  "I just thought that since your Dad is gay and I sort of got that vibe from you…"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"It was you that turned me in, wasn't it?"

Brian held his breath wondering how Gus would answer that question.

"Yes," Gus replied, saying it emphatically.

Brian smiled and let out his breath.  "Good boy," he whispered to himself.

"I don't put up with people messing with me," Gus added and Brian smiled wider.

"I guess you don't.  I underestimated you," Trevor admitted.

"A lot of people do."

"Well, I'm sorry.  I really mean it."

"Apology accepted, as long as you promise that it will never happen again … to me or anyone else."

"How can I promise that?  I can try."

"You could accept the counseling that was offered.  If you don't fix this now, you could be putting your whole career in jeopardy," Gus explained reasonably.

"My career?" Trevor asked taken aback.

"You have no idea how mad my Dad was," Gus continued.  "You may have thought he was calm in that meeting, but he was fuming.  You're lucky he didn't kill you before he tossed you out on your ear.  How would you explain your sudden termination from the best ad agency in Pittsburgh?  To say nothing of never being able to use your three years here at Kinnetik as a reference.

"Shit!" Trevor reacted as the seriousness of what he had done finally began to hit home.

"Excuse me, men," Brian said looking at both of them.  "I need a coffee."  He headed for the coffee machine.  "Don't you two have work to do?"

"Yeah, right now," Gus said and quickly left the room.

"And you?" Brian asked glaring at Trevor.

"Mr. Kinney, do you think I could talk to you for a minute … in private?" Trevor asked in a little voice.

"Follow me," Brian said as he carried his coffee back to his office.  He sat down behind his desk and indicated the chair in front for Trevor to sit in.  "So, what can I do for you?" Brian asked wondering where this was going to go.

"I want to apologize to you and everyone at Kinnetik for my behavior," Trevor began.

"That's good.  I'm glad you realize the serious implications of your actions."

"I'm beginning to."

"So, when you made the earlier apologies, you didn't?" Brian asked with a frown.

Trevor turned pale.  "Not exactly.  Um … Gus just told me that I could be putting my whole future in jeopardy."

"Gus is right."

"I … I had no idea.  It was just sort of having some fun with people.  I guess it got out of hand," Trevor said his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't think the people you pulled this sexual crap with thought it was very funny," Brian said laying it on the line.

"I know that now.  I am really sorry."

"Good, now what are you going to do about it?" Brian demanded.

"What … what can I do?  It's over."

Brian shook his head.  "I think you know what you need to do, but you have to make that decision yourself."

Trevor stared at the floor for a minute.  When he looked up Brian's eyes bore into him.  "Counseling," Trevor said.

"Good idea."

"Thanks, Mr. Kinney."

"You're welcome.  See Mr. Schmidt and he'll put you in touch with the counseling firm that we use."

"Okay, and thanks for not firing me."

Brian watched Trevor walk out the door.  He let out a long breath.  He seriously hoped that was the end of this incident.

*****

That evening Justin, Brian, Bree, Gus and JR hosted Michael and Ben for dinner.  Since the Kinney-Taylors were having guests for the weekend, Michael was picking up JR and taking her for the weekend.  He was looking forward to spending some quality time with his daughter.

"So what have you done here all week, JR?" Michael asked his daughter.

"I helped Justin paint," she replied.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Justin smiled, "she's been great about helping me clean up and get organized."  JR beamed at Justin

"I guess she has my artistic talent," Michael laughed.

"She drew a bit, but that doesn't seem to be her forte," Justin replied.

"I make good things with Lego," JR contributed.

"She certainly does," Brian vouched for her.  "You'll have to show your dad the skyscraper that you made in the play house.

"Okay," JR smiled.

"JR played with me," Bree said watching the adults.

"She was a big help with Bree," Justin said.

"Sounds like you had a busy week," Michael smiled at his daughter.

"I got to swing too."

"Swing?" Ben asked with a frown.

"John installed a swing for Patrick and I think JR has fallen in love with it," Justin said.

"Can I have a swing?" JR asked her Dad.

"I don't know, sweetie.  We don't have a lot of room in the backyard," Michael said.

Ben watched JR's face fall and decided to step in.  "I think we should look into a swing for the backyard.  If we can find a suitable one, I might even join you on it," Ben laughed.

JR smiled at him.  "Thanks, Uncle Ben."

"Would you like to spend more time with us if we had a swing?" Michael asked.

"Sure," JR grinned.  She did love to swing.

"Looks like you're building a swing, Mikey," Brian chuckled.

"How's the internship at Kinnetik?" Ben asked Gus.

"Going good now," Gus replied.

"Now?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story," Brian replied.  The last thing he wanted to do was get into that mess all over again.

"So, when do your guests arrive?" Michael asked sensing that Brian didn't want to pursue that avenue of conversation.

"Tomorrow.  That's why we need some more bed space," Brian replied.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in the brass bed," JR said.

"You're welcome, little lady," Brian smiled.

"You got to sleep out in the sun porch?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," JR grinned.  "It was cool."

"Cool, huh?" Michael replied.  "You're pretty lucky.  Your uncles don't let too many people sleep in that bed."

"Only the special ones," Brian said, and JR gave him her most radiant smile.

*****

It was early Friday morning when Brian decided to go to Kinnetik and put in a few hours.  The cottage was quiet, Simon and Ken and their boys were expected around three.  Brian could work uninterrupted and still be home in time to help entertain their guests.  He was feeling better over the whole Trevor business but he couldn't stop the guilty feelings that kept creeping into his head.  Sometimes some good old fashioned work was what he needed to clear the cobwebs.  Brian kissed Justin, checked on Bree and gently kissing her sleeping brow.  As he passed Gus' room, Gus popped his head out of his door.

"You're dressed too nice for gar-gar, Pop."  Brian wasn't in a suit but still his usual fashionable self.

"Just going to the office for a while."

"Dad, you gave everyone the day off."

"I know, but I want to finish up a few things.  I won't be gone long."

"Need any help?"

"No, Sonny Boy, you deserve the day off.  Besides, Justin may need you to help out with last minute cleaning or something."

"Cleaning?  This place is so clean you can eat off the floor."

"Can't be too clean.  Speaking of clean," Brian peered into his son's room, "spruce up your room. Ray and Jeff are coming."  Gus chuckled.  "What's so funny?"

"You sound just like Mom."  Brian rolled his eyes then giggled.  He kissed his son goodbye, left a note on the fridge for Justin, grabbed his briefcase then went out the front door.

*****

Brian was finishing up his notes on a new campaign that Joseph and Perspective emailed over when he heard a noise coming from the main office.  It was about ten in the morning. No one was supposed to be there today.  

'I could've sworn I reset the alarm,' Brian mumbled to himself as he searched for a weapon.  He picked up a desk lamp and slowly crept to the door.

"Brian!"  Ted Schmidt barged in holding two cups of coffee in a takeout cup holder and a bag of bagels with cream cheese.

"Fuck!"  Brian jumped, nearly dropping the lamp and bumping into the coffee.  "Damn, Ted, you fucking nearly gave me a heart attack.  Shit!  What the fuck are you doing here?  I thought I gave everyone the day off!"  Brian set the lamp down on the desk and sat in his chair holding his hand to his chest trying to stop the heaving.

"I could ask you the same."  Ted handed a coffee to his friend and boss, then dug an onion bagel out of the bag.

"I figured I could put in a couple of hours while it's quiet."  Brian took a sip from his cup.  "You?"

"Same, same."  Ted was about to take a sip of his coffee when they both heard a noise coming from the outer office.  

"Did you set the alarm?" Brian whispered as he got up and lifted the lamp.

"I thought I did," Ted whispered back.  He stood up and got behind Brian as they slowly walked toward the door.  Brian gave the not so brave Ted a little glare; Teddy just shrugged.  As they approached the door, it suddenly swung open.  

"Good morning, Gentlemen!" Cynthia announced cheerfully.  

"Shit!"  Teddy cried.

"Holy fuck!" Brian shouted as he nearly lost the lamp, again.  Cynthia burst out laughing at the sight of her brave boss and co-worker ready to defend Kinnetik with a desk lamp.  

"Very funny.  Ha.  Ha.  Ha.  I should fire your ass for trying to give me a stroke.  I should fire both of you.  First he tries to give me a heart attack then you.  What is it with you people?  Don't you like having a day off?"  Brian opened a desk drawer and took out a mug.  He split his large coffee into two portions to share with Cynthia.  Ted handed her the sack of bagels.

"I had a few things to tidy up before Matthew and I took off for the week.  You do remember I'm taking off this week, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, about time too.  When was the last time you guys had a real vacation?"

"Don't remember."  They all got quiet as they sipped their coffee and ate the bagels.  "Brian, I'm still concerned about Trevor.  I wish I knew for sure that he'll seek counseling."

"He said he was going to."

"Trevor came to me and asked me for the name of the group we use for EAP.  I checked my email; he registered with them yesterday.  I think he means what he says," Ted explained.

"I certainly hope so," Brian stated. "I'd hate to see a promising career go down the shitter."

"Ew!"  Ted squealed.

"Brian Kinney!"  Cynthia had that 'you almost crossed the line' tone.

"Out!  Get out of my office, better yet, go home!  Both of you.  The office is officially closed as of now!"  Brian got up, quickly downed the rest of his coffee and began to usher his extremely loyal employees and friends out toward the door.  
"Go on, shut down your computers; we're outta here in five minutes."

"Yes, oh great master," Ted quipped, snatching up the bagel bag before Brian pushed him out.

"My liege." Cynthia made a curtsey then scurried out.

Twenty minutes later, Kinnetik was locked up and secured.  Brian and Ted walked Cynthia to her car and bid her a great vacation.  Brian unexpectedly gave his old friend a hug.

"Thank you, Ted, for all your help this week.  If it weren't for you, I might have done something very stupid."

"Um, ah...," Teddy sputtered. He wasn't used to getting praise from Brian or Brian being this tactile.  "You're welcome, Brian," Ted managed.

"Don't get too used to it, Schmidt. You're pulling double duty next week while Cynthia is gone."

"Yes, of course, anything you say, boss!"  Ted smiled, this was the Brian Kinney he knew and loved.

"See you tomorrow, Theodore, and come hungry.  I think Auntie Emm plans to outdo himself again."  Brian smiled as he headed for his car. Ted laughed as he nodded.

"God, I love that man!"  Ted muttered to himself as he got into his own car and drove home to Allen.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby walked down the lane to meet Rachel as she drove up to the cottage.

"Hi, sis," he said giving Rachel a kiss as she got out of the car.

"You look very spiffy," Rachel said noting the nicely tailored slacks and obviously new teal T-shirt. "Aren't you a little overdressed for tramping around the countryside?"  


"I wasn't planning on doing any tramping," Bobby laughed. "John's crew has cleared the area for your house, and they made a track up there at the same time. We could actually drive over there."  
  
"Then say no more," Rachel said getting back behind the wheel as Bobby slid into the passenger seat.

"Just take it easy. There are some ruts, but I don't think it should be too much of a problem."

Rachel turned back onto the lane and drove a little way along until she saw the obvious entrance to where her house would soon stand. "I'm so excited about this. I love my house, and it's great that Brian would cede this property to us."

"Yeah, Brian's great," Bobby replied flatly.

Rachel glanced at her brother as they bounced along the rutted track. "Is something wrong, Bobby?"  


"No, no, everything's fine."  
  
"When you say that, I know something is definitely wrong," Rachel declared.

"Why do you say that?"  


Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You're my brother. I've known you for a lot of years. When you say that, it does not bode well." She pulled the car to a halt where the large cleared area lay in front of them.

"So this is the spot," Bobby said trying to change the topic for the moment. "I hope it meets with your approval."

Rachel got out of the car and looked around, picturing her house nestled up against the trees that would be behind their home. "It'll face this way, right? I don't want it too close to the trees but I'm glad we will be near them."

"John will come up here with you and George before they actually dig the foundation. You can make your final input into everything at that point."  
  
"Oh Bobby, it's going to be great! The girls will love it out here."  
  
Bobby laughed wryly. "You don't actually think two teenage girls are going to enjoy living out in the middle of nowhere? They can't possibly be happy about being away from town and their friends and their school…"  
  
"Okay, wise guy! I've promised them more use of my car so they are going to give it a try," Rachel conceded. "And I'm so happy to be close to you and John and Patrick." She saw Bobby visibly wince at that statement. "Bobby, tell me what's going on."  
  
Bobby turned to look back at the cottage he shared with John and their son. In a voice that could barely be heard, he said, "I'm worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
"You're Patrick's mother. I can never forget that. Someday he's going to ask about that, but before that happens, I'm really worried about you being so close to him."  
  
"That's silly," Rachel replied, but the frown on her face didn't really look like she found Bobby's statement very funny.

"You don't really expect me to believe that you haven't thought about this?"

"No … I have thought about it, but it won't make any difference. I'm sure…"

"How can you be sure of anything?" Bobby demanded. "A mother's love…"

"Bobby, stop! Before you make yourself sick. I know that I'm Patrick's biological mother, but…"  
  
"And I'm nothing. I guess technically I'm Patrick's uncle." Bobby shook his head.

"No, no you're not! You're Patrick's father. And don't you ever forget that!"

"But how can you stand to be here when he'll be right next door? It has to affect you," Bobby said in a resigned voice.

"Don't you think if I had motherly feelings towards Patrick I would have acted on them before now? Bobby, I made the decision to give that child to you and John before he was ever conceived. You are the parents. He loves you … his fathers. Don't ever doubt that. And he loves me too. I'm his Aunt Rachel and that's the way it's always going to be … even after you tell him the truth in about ten or twenty years from now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bobby asked tears in his eyes.

"One hundred percent. I love you all, but he's your son."  
  
"Thank you," Bobby said pulling his sister into a warm hug. "I … I've been worrying about this ever since Brian offered the property. I should have talked to you sooner."

"Damn right you should have!"

"I love you," Bobby gushed kissing her cheek.

"And I love you right back. Now let's figure out the best way to orient the house." She took his hand and they walked along the perimeter of the cleared area. The day was suddenly a lot sunnier in Bobby's eyes.  
  
*****

Since John wanted to supervise the moving and resettling of his in-law’s house personally, he had been doing a lot of his work from home. The attic office was outfitted with his and Bobby's computers, fax machines, matching desks with wall to wall book shelves and a drafting table. A very special drafting table; a present from Claire when John had graduated from college. She had found the table at the church jumble sale. It was sturdy, no frills and he loved it.

John was sitting at his drafting table with Patrick on his lap. John had a drafting pencil in his hand and was drawing up the plans for the new foundation, a new patio and driveway. As John was drawing, Patrick had gently laid his small hand over his dad’s. To Patrick, it felt like he was helping to draw up the plans. John loved sharing this time with his son.

Down in the sun porch, Justin was putting the finishing touches on another "Old Master." Briana was at her own easel with a big fat brush in her hand creating a garden of colorful flowers for her daddies. A couple of swishes with his brush and Justin was done. He reached up high above his head for a couple of hooks. He and John had devised a pulley system so that wet and drying canvases could be hoisted up to the rafters of the sun porch and away from curious little hands. This was the last opportunity Justin had to work on his paintings until after their big barbecue. Bree made the same swishing motions with her own brush. Father and daughter shared the same satisfied looks on their faces and then Justin fastened Bree’s painting to a special hook and hoisted up her painting. They were about to clean off their brushes when Bree heard the low rumble of the engine of her Dada’s Corvette as Brian turned onto the private lane.

"Dada!" Briana squealed as she put her brush in the small slop sink in the corner then raced out of the porch door toward the front of the cottage. Her little bare feet made tiny crunching noises on the pebbled path. "Dada!"

Rachel and Bobby were coming up the path as Bree ran past, her little legs pumping as hard as she could to get to her dada.

"What’s happening?" Rachel asked, looking bewildered as Justin jogged behind Bree to make sure the child stopped at the edge of the fence as instructed and did not go into the lane itself. 

"Bree’s dada-dar!" Justin shouted over his shoulder.

"Her what?" Rachel asked her brother as they walked into the porch.

"Her dada-dar. Briana has this thing; she can practically sense when Brian has turned onto the lane. She’s out the door and on the path before he’s parking the car. And it doesn’t matter if it’s the Jeep, the ‘vette or the Cherokee. Bree just knows when her dada is home. Dada-dar. Like radar or gaydar, specifically set for her dada."

"You people are weird. You know that, don’t you?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we know." Bobby laughed right along with her.

"Hey, what’s the hubbub?" John called out over the balcony railing. He knew but he had to ask anyway. 

"Brian’s home!" Bobby answered.

"Oh, dada-dar," Patrick contributed.

"Yup," Bobby affirmed and the whole family cracked up. Gus came into the porch. He had finished ‘sprucing’ up his room and was about to put away his laundry when he heard the commotion.

"What’s going on?" Gus asked of everyone in the porch.

"Dada-dar!" Everyone said in unison and then they all broke out into giggles.

*****

"Squirt!" Brian shouted as he watched his little blond darling barreling around the path. He barely had time to lay his briefcase on the ground before Bree was in his arms and kissing his face.

"Missed you, Dada!" Bree said in between kisses.

"Missed you too, Squirt," Brian cooed back as he kissed his daughter’s cheeks and nose. Justin jogged up to add his hugs and kisses into the mix. "Missed you too, Sunshine," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. Justin looked up into Brian’s love filled eyes then kissed him deeply. Justin picked up Brian’s briefcase then they walked to the cottage.

"What time will Simon and Ken arrive?" Justin asked as he, Brian and Briana sat in the kitchen. It was just after one so Justin had lunch ready.

"They should be here around three. They called from the road, there’s traffic but it’s moving. We should have a snack ready for them, just in case they’re hungry."

"We have plenty; don’t worry about it. How was work?"

"Aside from Ted and Cynthia trying to send me to an early grave, it was fine. I cleared up a few things."

"Ted and Cynthia?"

"Yeah, I guess we all had the same idea and Cynthia is taking off next week. She wanted to make sure her calendar was clear."

"Makes sense."

"And what did my two favorite blonds do while I was gone?"

"We painted, Dada!"

"And will I get to see your wonderful creations?"

"Yup, they’re up in the sky."

"Oooohh! Up in the sky."

"Way up!"

"We’ll look at them after lunch. Okay, Squirt?"

"Okay, Dada." The happy family ate their lunch and discussed the plans for the party.

*****

Brian finished brushing Bree's hair. He ran his hands through the soft, blond locks marveling at its texture. It was his guilty pleasure … playing with Bree's hair. But Bree loved it as much as he did. With a sigh of satisfaction, he divided it into two equal parts down the center of her head. He carefully scooped up the hair on one side of her head and put on the tiny elastic band followed by a pink ribbon to match her new pink dress. Then he proceeded to do the same with the other side.

"Perfect," he said as he surveyed his handiwork.

"Perfect," Bree mimicked. She smiled at her Dada and made a little curtsey.

"You are such a coquette," Brian laughed.

"Coquette?" she repeated with a frown.

"A flirt."  
  
"Flirt?"

"You are beautiful," he said with a chuckle.

"I know," she said smugly. They told her that all the time.

Brian lifted her down off the bench where she stood when he worked on her hair. "Let's see if everything is as it should be." He took her hand and walked her over to the door to her room. He pushed it closed so they could look at themselves in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

Brian sucked in his gut, what there was of it. "Not bad," he said aloud.

Bree turned sideways and sucked in her tummy, carefully imitating what her father did. "Not bad," she pronounced. Brian laughed. "We are beautiful," she said emphatically.

"We certainly are. Let's go see if your daddy is as beautiful as ever, and then it will be time for our guests to arrive."

He took Bree's hand and they walked out to the kitchen where Justin was laying out all the snacks that their guests could possibly want.

"Daddy," Bree said posing in the doorway with her other father.

"My, my, my," Justin beamed. "You're going to dazzle our guests."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sunshine," Brian said his eyes full of love.

"That makes three of us," Justin replied and came over to kiss his favorite people.

A few minutes later a car pulled into the lane. It gave a small toot of the horn as it approached the house. Brian picked up Bree and opened the front door. He and Justin walked out to greet their guests.

"You made pretty good time," Justin said as Simon climbed out of the car.

Gus came running out of the house. "Hey, Jeff, Ray, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Us too," both boys said with a laugh.

"Dada?" Bree patted Brian's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, pardon my manners," Brian said with a smile. "This is our daughter, Miss Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor. Say hi, Bree."  
  
"Hi," Bree said with her most coquettish smile.

"She's adorable," Ken gushed taking hold of Bree's hand. Bree studied him with those sky blue eyes.

"And those guys giggling over there are Jeffrey and Raymond, our sons," Simon said. "Come on, boys, introduce yourselves to Justin."  
  
The two boys came forward and said their names as they shook hands with Justin. "Thanks for having us," Ray said as he backed away.

"Gus, maybe you and Ray and Jeff could grab the bags and bring them inside," Brian suggested.

"Sure, Pop."  
  
Simon hit the button to open the trunk and the whole group moved inside. The boys left the luggage by the front door as everyone headed for the kitchen and all the food that Justin had laid out.

"Man, that looks good. They didn't feed us on the plane," Ray stated.

"Yeah, I don't think they do meals anymore," Gus observed as he dug into the nachos that Justin had just nuked.

"Airlines suck," Jeff contributed, his mouth full.

Brian watched the world weary jet set teenagers and had to chuckle. "At least they got you here … and in one piece."

Simon and Ken took a more leisurely approach to the food.

"Save some space for dinner. We thought we'd barbecue. My brother and his partner are going to join us," Brian explained.

"And Patrick," Bree contributed.

"And Patrick."

"Don't worry about these two," Simon said gesturing towards the boys. "At that age they all have hollow legs. When dinner's ready, they'll be the first ones at the table."  
  
"Daaaad," Ray and Jeff both whined.

"Your father's right," Ken said, "but enjoy the food. This is delicious. Do we have you to thank, Justin?"

"Mostly," Justin said eating some of the nachos. "Wait till you see what we have for the barbecue tomorrow. Emmett is outdoing himself as we speak."  
  
"I can't wait to meet this Emmett," Ken laughed. "He sounds like a man after my own heart."

"In more ways than one," Brian smirked.

The boys had cleaned off all of the nachos and several of the other plates and bowls too. 

"Gus, why don't you get some sodas for Jeff and Ray, and then you can show them up to your room."

"Sure, Dad. Want me to put Ken and Simon's luggage in your bedroom?"

"That would be a plan."

Gus and the two boys hurried off to look after the bags. 

"We're not putting you out of your bed, are we?" Simon asked with a look of horror on his face. "We could have got a hotel. We didn't intend to impose."  
  
"Nonsense," Justin said. "You will take the master bedroom. We're sleeping in the sun porch."

"Sun porch?" Simon asked. He didn't like this at all. If he had known Brian and Justin didn't really have room for them, he would have made other arrangements.

"Come and see," Justin said with a smile. Everyone trooped out into the sun porch.

"What a great space!" Ken reacted.

"We love it," Justin explained. "I paint over there and Bree has her toys and this is where we sleep when the spirit moves us." Justin folded back a panel of the screen so that the men could see.

"And you can look at the stars at night. How romantic!" Ken added.

"And storms are fun out here too," Brian smirked.

"That looks like a totally separate house over there through the screened in area," Simon observed.

"It is," Brian agreed. "That's where my brother lives. He's an architect, and when we joined the houses this was all his idea."

"You can't even see the other house from the road. It's unbelievable."  
  
"So you see we're not too cramped for space. The boys can share Gus' room."

"Gar-gar, Dada," Bree said pulling on Brian's hand.

"Bree loves gardening," Brian said.

"And all our gardens are due to Brian's green thumb," Justin added proudly. Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and tried not to look pleased as punch, even though he was.

Bree grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him towards the door. She had decided he was okay and wanted him to see her play house. They all followed. Ken and Simon were duly impressed with the grounds and they loved Bree's play house. She didn't even say "mine" once.

They all returned wondering where the boys had got too.

Brian smiled. "One of my accounts has some new video games they want to promote. I brought them home for Gus and your boys to try out."

"They'll be in seventh heaven," Simon laughed. "But we may never get them to come out of Gus' room."  
  
"I know where the power switch is," Brian smirked.

Everyone laughed and sat down on the sun porch. Justin brought a pitcher of iced tea and they all relaxed until John, Bobby and Patrick arrived home from Claire's. Introductions were made. The boys even tore themselves away from the video games long enough to meet Brian's brother and his partner. Everyone seemed to hit it off.

They all worked on dinner which included two huge pieces of salmon that they barbecued. There wasn't any left when they were done either. They talked and got to know one another. It was a nice way to introduce Ken and Simon into the family. Justin was sure the following day would be a little overwhelming with everyone there.

When Brian and Justin snuggled down in the big brass bed, they let out satisfied sighs. 

"That went really well," Justin said.

"Yeah, but do you realize this is the first time we've ever had friends stay over like this?" Brian asked reflectively.

"That's true. It's usually just the family."

"The Munchers," Brian said with a shudder.

"Stop it, you big Smoosh," Justin laughed looking for the ticklish spot near Brian's groin.

"Getting playful, Sunshine?"

"They won't be able to hear us," Justin whispered against Brian's ear.

"Of course not." 

He decided to take full advantage of Justin's playfulness.  
  


  
  
  
  


 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Brian heard the heavy brass knocker pounding away on the front door. Part of him instinctively knew the who and the why and that he really needed to get up to let Emmett in. The other part of him wanted to stay in bed curled around his beautiful spouse. The pounding stopped. Brian smiled, hugging Justin closer.

"Hellooo!" Emmett’s voice filtered through the glass walls of the sun porch. His nose was pressed against the glass and he was tapping on it trying to get Brian’s attention. Drew was holding boxes and trying not to step on Brian’s herb garden.

"Go away, Honeycutt," Brian grumbled as Justin groaned, trying to bury himself deeper into Brian’s chest. 

"Brian, open the door, pleeezzzz!" Emmett begged. They were planning a huge party and it was going to take all hands on deck to be prepared. Brian groaned and waved Emmett toward the door as he got out of the brass bed.

"Drew, is he naked?" Emmett asked his partner with eyes closed.

"Emm, baby, how would I know? The only thing I see are boxes."

"Thank God for small mercies, or long mercies in Brian’s case," Emmett commented.

"Baby, you know you have nothing to be worried about." Emmett was rather well endowed. He still received emails from some of his loyal fans from his Fetch Dixon days.

"And neither do you, honey. You are one hunky hunk of man. But Brian is..."

"I know, he’s Brian. I understand, babe. I just hope he opens the door and quick! These boxes are..." Drew didn’t get a chance to finish his statement. 

Brian had the door open and was grabbing at a box. As he sent a death glare Emmett’s way, Brian was already marching back into the house and to the kitchen with the box. Naked, of course. He put the box on the counter then turned to storm out.

"Coffee!" Brian barked as he went into the bathroom to perform some morning rituals. Rather than going into his bedroom and waking Simon and Ken, Brian decided to don his robe that was on a hook in the bathroom. His coffee was just about ready when he strolled back to the kitchen. 

Emmett gingerly slid a mug full of Brian’s special blend and the sugar to Brian. He quickly pulled his hand back in fear that a pre-caffeinated Brian might bite it off. Brian took a long leisurely sip.

"Drew, how does he get you up and out so early in the morning? And on a holiday, no less?" Brian addressed Drew.

"He has his ways," Drew replied with a wink.

"Enough said," Brian snarked as he held up his hand. "I really don’t need to know the details." Feeling better as his caffeine level began to increase, Brian became somewhat civil. "So what’s on the menu for today?"

"The usual, and everyone who's coming is bringing at least two different dishes. I have it all organized."

"I have no doubt that you do."

"Would it be all right if you all made breakfast at John and Bobby’s this morning? I want to start on the hors d’oeuvres and your oven is just divine."

"I think that can be arranged. Simon and Ken smuggled a whole suitcase full of New York bagels across state lines. This will be a real treat."

"Ooooo! I wish we could go to New York," Emmett gushed. He had only visited New York that one time when they rescued Justin. Emmett had barely got a chance to see anything.

"Baby, you name the day and I’ll take you to New York," Drew cooed in Emmett’s ear as he pulled the tall man into his strong arms. "Anytime you want."

"Oh, Drewsie!" Emmett gushed as he gave his man a kiss. 

"Don’t you two get enough of that at home?" Brian good-naturedly groused.

"Never enough," Emmett crowed. Brian poured himself another mug of coffee then went to check on the rest of the house.

*****

"Si, honey, this bed is divine!"

"I know, baby, I could stay here all day but I know I heard someone knocking on the door and I hear voices. We should get up and help."

"If we must," Ken replied in true drama queen fashion. Simon kissed his partner then they were up and into the bathroom in a flash.

*****

"Hey Pop!" Gus heard the house awakening and stuck his head out his bedroom door as Brian was walking passed. "What’s happenin’?"

"Nothing much, we’re just getting up. Emmett and Drew are here. Ken and Simon are in the bathroom. And I think your sister is about to pounce on Justin." Brian and Gus heard a loud "oof" as Bree pounced on her daddy’s belly. They laughed at Justin’s shocked yelp and then at the giggles father and daughter were emanating. 

"Sounds like business as usual then, eh, Pop?"

"Yep. Why don’t you guys get ready and help me move the table in the porch and arrange the garden furniture."

"Sure thing, Dad. But I heard that there are some New York bagels around here. Could we have some first?"

"Sure, Sonny boy, got to stoke the furnace. See you in a while." Brian went into his room to get his clothes. 

*****

With introductions made all around and everyone participating, breakfast was made, served and eaten. The porch was now prepared for the hordes of people that would soon descend upon the cottage as well as the gardens. In between his plots of plants and flowers, Brian had designed his paths and clearings. Each clearing was big enough to hold a small picnic table, complete with umbrella and chairs. 

Simon was sitting at one such table enjoying an iced tea. Ken was being given the tour of the Wendy house and the path toward the stream. Brian sat at the table with Simon sipping his own glass of iced tea.

"Brian, I am almost envious of this place. This is beautiful; you’ve created your own oasis in this crazy world of ours."

"I guess it is. We started small. When I made my commitment to Justin I wanted to find us a cottage like John and Bobby had. Their cottage was originally on the same land as his mother’s house. John moved the whole thing here a year ago. Jennifer, she’s Justin’s mother, is a realtor. She found this place which was nothing more than a shell and falling down."

"They practically gave it away, didn’t they?" 

"Yes, then John did all of this. He rebuilt the cottage, preserving the original style and added the sun porch. It wasn’t this wide at first, we eventually widened it when it became obvious that the family was growing and we’re equidistant between the Pitts and Harrisburg. Then last year, John literally moved his cottage here. It attaches close to his kitchen."

"It’s beautiful."

"Yes, it is." There was an awkward silence as Brian was trying to gather his thoughts.

"Brian, you appear to be a man in turmoil. Is it anything serious?"

"I’m not sure. Meeting you and Ken, seeing your beautiful home, visiting New York, I’ve been thinking a lot about New York lately."

"Brian, I have to be honest with you. The moment we met you in Florida I had my business partner check you out. Justin’s life is an open book, more or less. You, my friend, are an enigma. You’re stunning, highly intelligent and an astounding businessman. Why are you hesitating about branching out to New York? I think you’d take the town by storm."

"It’s not that simple. My life is here. Everything I hold dear is here." Brian pointed toward the cottage. "I don’t want to be away from them. If I do this and do it right, I’d have to be away. Simon, I’m not prepared to make that sacrifice."

"I don’t think you’d have to, and New York is a lot closer than California. You have a branch out there."

"Yes, but that was Reilly’s agency; we became partners. Perspective is more of a merger. Kinnetik Part Deux in Harrisburg is really the second branch of Kinnetik."

"Then do the same in New York, merge with an existing company or with someone who is trying to break out on their own like you did. You fought hard to keep your accounts from Vangard, right?"

"Yes, I did and I still compete with him today. But in all honesty, it’s no competition. I know I have the best people and accounts come to me because we’re different. Our ads are different; we don’t play it safe. We’re younger, edgier, and new companies like that. The established companies that are tired of the old ideas come to me because we can boost their sales, revamp their tired old ads."

"Then maybe that’s the tack you should take. Find a young agency who's trying to make it and lend your name. It will give the agency more credence without you having to try to re-establish your name in New York. Start small, take on the small clients that no one wants, or the new companies."

"Like that software company; they’re based in New York." 

Simon recognized the signs of a man whose mind was on overdrive. 

Brian pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. "Schmidt! Where the fuck are you? That close? Good, get your scrawny butt out here. It’s time, my man, it’s time for Kinnetik to take on New York." Brian quickly extended his arm as he heard the loud whoop. "I hope you’re not driving, Theodore. I don’t want my CFO ending up in a ditch. Okay, see you soon." Brian shut his phone.

"I take it, your CFO is pleased with the idea?" Simon chuckled.   
Brian shrugged. "Apparently, Ted has been thinking similar thoughts especially since we were contacted by the software company."

"Does this company have a name?"

"Not yet, they’re that new."

"A new ad agency launching a new software company. You’ll need a lot of energy to do this but I think you can handle it."

"Yeah, hold that thought." Brian swung his head around searching for Justin. He spied Justin and Bobby preparing the grill. "Justin, come here a minute." 

Justin meandered through the garden to where Brian and Simon were sitting. "What is it, Bri?" 

Brian quickly filled in Justin on his scheme about New York. Justin reiterated Simon’s sentiments. "Wow! I bet some of your younger execs will snap at the chance to go to New York. I can almost feel the excitement and energy."

"Jus-tin," Brian said emphasizing the ending of Justin’s name. There was a gleam in Brian’s eye and then Justin took on that same gleam.

"Kinnetik N-ergy!" Brian and Justin said out loud and in unison as Justin jumped into Brian’s arms, Brian swinging his giggling bundle around. Simon looked a bit bewildered as Brian lowered Justin to his feet.

"Justin has always named my ventures; he even named Gus," Brian began to explain. "Kinnetik N-ergy, will be the name of Kinnetik’s New York branch!"

"Yee-haw!" Justin yelled out.

*****

Gradually the family started to arrive.  Claire and Steve were the first.  Claire always wanted to be early so she could help in the kitchen.  Steve was a big help moving furniture or setting up the grills.  They were both pleased to meet Brian and Justin's new friends.  The boys, Jeff, Ray and Gus, had been banned from video games for the afternoon, so they were actually around and civil and helpful.  Everyone marveled that teenagers could actually be likeable.

Ken and Emmett hit it off immediately.  They were in the kitchen with Claire doing their thing when Ted arrived.  He and Allen were quickly introduced to the new faces and then Brian whisked Ted off to his study to talk about Kinnetik N-ergy.

Meanwhile Emmett was regaling Ken with tales of the Brian and Justin saga.  He didn't mention the bashing thinking that was up to Brian and Justin to discuss, but he filled Ken in on some of the more significant and humorous events that had happened to everyone's favorite couple.  His favorite had to be their road trip to New York to find Justin.

Ken then told Emmett about how they had met Brian and Justin in Orlando, and how they had all enjoyed each other's company.  He ended by saying how nice Brian had been to everyone at Gay Days.

Emmett almost choked as he blurted out, "This is our Brian Kinney that you're talking about?"

"Of course," Ken said looking confused.

"Brian told us a little bit about what happened at Gay Days and how he helped the lesbians.  Actually, now that I think about it, it was Justin who told us.  I thought it was all just a big exaggeration."

"Why would you think that?" Ken asked.

"Well, um, Brian isn't noted for his kindly gestures, more for his death glares and cutting people off at the knees, or more likely the balls."

"Really?  He was a perfect gentleman in Orlando … to everybody."

"Maybe he should go away on vacation more often," Emmett said thoughtfully.  "I thought he was going to rip my balls off when I got here this morning."

"Why would he do that?"

"Tell Ken what time you woke him up," Claire said with a knowing nod.

"Well, um, early!"

"Exactly," Claire said with a satisfied smile.  "Who likes to be awakened out of a deep sleep?  Just how did you wake him up?"

Emmett blushed.  "He … um … we … we tapped on the sun porch window."

"Emmett!" Claire said.  "You should know better."

"But I wanted to get an early start.  There's a lot to do with all the people who attend these soirees now," Emmett tried to defend himself.

"Did he get up and let you in … naked?" Claire asked using the pause for dramatic effect.

"Well, um, yes, he did."

"I think you do this every party so that you can get a look at his dick or Justin's bountiful bottom," Claire laughed.

"Definitely the dick," Emmett laughed feeling his cheeks burn just a little more.  "You are a naughty lady, Miss Claire."

"You don't know the half of it," Claire laughed.

"Man, I wish I'd been up when you arrived," Ken laughed.  "That must have been some show."

"Next time I'll call you when we're on our way," Emmett promised with a wink.

"I may hold you to that," Ken giggled.  "I hear it's legendary."

"It definitely is memorable."

"You go, girl!" Ken cackled with delight quickly joined by Emmett.

"You two certainly are a pair," Claire admonished.  "And I won't say what kind of a pair.  We better get back to work or the hungry hordes will come after us with an axe."

"They better not or I'll sic Drewsie on them."

"He is one fine looking man," Ken observed.  "How did you two meet?"

"I catered his engagement party."

"Who was he engaged to?"

"Sierra."

"That's a funny name for a man."

"He was engaged to a woman," Emmett said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"My Drewsie was a teensy weensy bit in denial about his sexuality back then."

"But you straightened him out," Claire said with a smile.

"Or bent him," Emmett laughed.  "Thanks for the 'straight line'," he added making air quotations with his fingers.

"It's my fate in life.  Straight woman for all the gay men in my life."

"And we love you for it," Emmett said kissing Claire's cheek.

"Pshaw, you're such a flirt."

"Yes, I am." Emmett beamed his pride at the compliment.

Ken watched the easy repartee and marveled at this little part of Brian and Justin's family.

The next people to enter the kitchen were Michael and Ben.  Emmett made the introductions.  No one seemed to know where Simon had got to.  Michael was rather formal and remote, while Ben asked Ken about his job and their home and the kids.

"What's the matter with you?" Emmett whispered in Michael's ear as the man watched his partner talk to Ken.

"Nothing," Michael said abruptly.

"Yeah right!  You look like something just crawled up your ass, and not in a good way."

Michael grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him over into the living room where they couldn't be so easily heard.  "Who the fuck are these people?" he demanded.  "It's not like they're part of our family.  What are they doing here?"

"Michael, honey, our family is continually expanding.  Look at Katerina and Lacy and Hunter's Nick.  We take in all the strays," Emmett laughed trying to jolly Michael into a better mood.

"But who are these guys.  They're not 'strays' as you so aptly identified the others.  They're … I don't know what they are."

"They're friends of Brian's and Justin's.  I don't think they're aiming to be part of the family, Michael.  They're just here for a few days."

"That better be all," Michael said crossing his arms on his chest and looking like someone had just stolen his bike.

"Auntie Emm," Bree called as she barreled into the kitchen.

"Over here," Emmett called as he stepped back into the kitchen.  "What does my darling girl want?"

"Flowers," Bree said extending her hand which was full of blooms from Brian's garden.

"Ooh, those are bee-you-tee-ful," Emmett gushed and Bree giggled.  "Let's find something to put them in."

"I hope Brian won't mind," Simon said from the doorway.  "I helped Bree pick them."

"Um, maybe you shouldn't tell Brian that," Emmett said slowly as he got a vase out of a cupboard.

"Why?  Did I do something wrong?" Simon asked looking alarmed.  "They'll grow back."

"Well, Brian is pretty protective…" Emmett began.

"Brian will love that you took Bree into the garden and found these beautiful flowers for decorations," Claire said with a big smile.

Simon visibly relaxed.  "Good," Simon breathed.  "I thought…"

"Unca Simon," Bree said pulling at the bottom of Simon's shorts.  "Come get some more."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Simon hesitated.  Bree's face fell.

"You go right ahead, young man.  It's Bree's garden too.  Brian won't mind at all," Claire said.

Simon smiled.  "Thank you, lovely lady."  He kissed Claire's cheek.

"Come on, Unca Simon," Bree insisted pulling the man by the hand.

Michael scowled at the scene from the entrance to the kitchen.  Who the fuck were these interlopers?  And since when did they get the title of 'uncle'?"

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Dada!" Bree ran back into the sun porch with an armful of flowers, more than a few were plucked out almost to the root. "Flowers for you and Unca Simon!" Briana held the flowers up to her Dada. Michael was standing by the door, witnessing the episode. A part of him was hoping that Mount Kinney would blow and Brian's new friends would leave. A small part of Michael knew how petty and ridiculous he was being but somehow Michael couldn't help himself.

"Squirt," Brian said sternly, "what have I told you about picking flowers?" Briana stopped in her tracks and became very serious. Simon came up behind the little girl.

"Brian, this is all my fault, I should have..." 

Brian held up his hand and shook his head. "Squirt..." Briana looked up into her Dada's face and smiled.

"I'm 'apposta' ask a 'growup' for help with the 'snizzor.'"

"That's right, and did you ask Uncle Simon to help?"

"No, Dada, I forget," Bree pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and looking just like her daddy when he would lure Brian in with his own pout. Of course both Bree and her Dada knew the pout would work.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Brian said as he led Briana and Simon to the kitchen. Brian found the first batch of flowers neatly arranged in a large vase. "I see you've been busy, missy." Brian took out a pair of shears, neatly trimmed the new batch of flowers and then put them into the vase with the others. "What do you say?"

"Pretty. Thank you, Dada." Briana wrapped her little arms around one of Brian's legs. She flirtatiously batted her lashes at her dada and then at Simon. "Unca Simon, can you help me with the 'snizzor'?" Simon knew he was being conned but couldn't help being sucked in by Briana's charms.

"Brian, is your daughter flirting with me?"

"Sinful, isn't it?  She gets THAT from her father," Brian stately emphatically. Brian and Simon laughed loudly as Brian handed the shears to Simon. "Cut what she wants; she has a good eye for color but try to keep her from getting muddy."

"Sure. I don't know how you do it, Brian. I thought the boys were a handful. I wouldn't have a clue how to handle a little girl."

"Neither did I. Justin's better at it than me. She just gives me those big blue eyes of hers and I'm toast. I meant what I said; she's just like her daddy." Brian's cheeks flushed. Simon chuckled.

"You have it bad, don't you?" Simon took Bree's hand, "Come along, little miss, let's cut us some flowers and make the big table pretty."

"YAY!" Bree squealed, "Wuv you, Dada!"

"Love you too, Squirt." Brian got himself a bottle of water as Simon and Briana walked out of the kitchen.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she, Brian," Claire commented. She had been cutting up vegetables for Emmett's veggie platter and heard the whole exchange.

"Big time. I think I'm guilty of spoiling her rotten," Brian said almost sadly.

"Brian, honey, the only thing you're guilty of is loving that child and she can never get enough of that. She deserves it and so do you. Now scoot, go play host, or go growl at Ted." Claire winked at Brian.

"I do declare, Miss Claire, you have a bit of the devil in you," Brian drawled with mischief in his voice.

"Comes from hanging out with all of you boys. Now out, before I have to get tough." Claire waved a pair of tongs at Brian and he raced from the kitchen in mock horror, Claire's giggles followed.

*****

"Schmidt!" Brian bellowed across the yard. Ted was helping Debbie put out trays of munchies on each of the tables. Ted left his last tray and sprinted back to Brian.

"What is it, boss?" Ted's eyebrows rose up into his forehead as Brian put his arm around Ted's shoulder.

"Let's talk New York," Brian purred in Ted's ear as he led the startled man to a secluded part of the garden.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Michael grumbled to himself as he saw Brian lead Ted away.

*****

"Hello?"

"Justin?"

"Susan?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you and on a holiday but this has been bothering me since we saw you in St. Augustine."

"What has?"

"You mean besides the way your father behaved down there?"

"Yeah."

"Justin, Brian mentioned you have documents and journals about Patrick Taylor. I'd like to learn about him, even if your father is acting like a, an..."

"Asshole."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Justin. This is supposed to be a happy time for you and Molly. Owen is such a nice guy and they love each other so much. Did she tell you that she wants a Christmas wedding?"

"Yeah, she did and she wants us there. Briana is supposed to be the flower girl."

"I know; we've been meeting for lunch. Your dad won't have anything to do with it. I wish I could change his mind."

"We have over a year, Susan, anything can happen."

"I hope so. Justin, no matter what he's done, how he's acted, I do love him."

"I know. I do too. Susan, I don't want to be rude but I have a house full of guests."

"I understand; I have to go too. We're supposed to spend the afternoon with your grandparents."

"Send them my regards; that is, if they want them."

"Justin, not all of us are homophobic."

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye."

***** 

"What's up, Mikey?" Brian asked as he walked up to his friend.

"You decided to speak to me, did you?" Michael sulked.  He had been sitting in a lawn chair watching Simon play "Toss the Ball" with Bree.  It mostly consisted of Simon lobbing the nerf ball in Bree's direction and the little girl running after it.  Each toss of the ball had irritated the hell out of him.

Brian knew that look and sighed.  "You could go play with them too."

"Play with who?" Michael asked belligerently.

"You've been staring at Bree and Simon for ages."

"Who the fuck is this guy, and when did he become Uncle Simon?" 

"Bree just started calling him that."

"Yeah, right," Michael said petulantly crossing his arms on his chest.

"Where's JR?" Brian asked wondering if Michael's daughter might cheer him up.

"She's over on Patrick's swing.  She thought Ben would be able to make her go higher."

Brian tried to stifle the chuckle.  Michael glared at him.  "Oh, for fuck's sake, Michael!  Just because the kids want to do something with someone else doesn't mean they don't love you."

"And what the fuck would you know about love," Michael said before he could stop himself.  He immediately regretted the words.

"Maybe more than you think, Mikey," Brian said trying not to explode with anger.  "It's time you dragged yourself kicking and screaming out of the past and got your fucking head out of your fucking ass.  At least one of us has grown up."  With that Brian strode away and began opening and slamming the lids on the barbecues.

Michael felt a hand on his shoulder.  He wanted to cry out of frustration and anger, and because he had once again hurt his best friend, if he could even call Brian that anymore.  He looked up to see Simon staring down at him.

"I hope I'm not intruding but Briana wanted to ask you something," Simon said gently.

Michael glanced down to see Bree standing in front of him.

"Hug, Unca Mikey," Bree said holding up her hands for him to pick her up.

"Sure, sweetheart," Michael said as he felt a smile turn up the corners of his mouth.  This little doll could always cheer him up.  He picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Play with me?" she asked batting her baby blues.

Michael looked up at Simon.  "Do you mind?"

"Not at all.  She wore me out," Simon laughed.  "I'm Simon, by the way."

"Michael, and it's nice to formally meet you."  Michael felt all his anger and jealousy fall away.  After he played with Bree he would have to try to make things right with Brian.

Meanwhile, watching all this transpire, Bobby was standing with Ken who had finished his duties in the kitchen for now.

"So that's Brian's best friend," Ken said staring at the dark haired man now playing ball with Briana.  "He's not at all what I would have expected." 

Bobby laughed.  "Michael's an acquired taste, and sometimes not one that you can acquire."

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that.  I don't know him very well.  But I do know, he can't seem to let Brian grow up, at least not in his mind.  He still sees Brian as the stud of Liberty Avenue, and that's how he expects Brian to act."

"But Brian has grown way beyond that," Ken observed.

"You know about Brian's reputation?"

"A little bit of it came up in conversation in Orlando."

"Well, that Brian is long gone."

"And he has people like you and his brother who realize that," Ken said as they watched John move over to Brian and stop him from demolishing the barbecues.  They were now talking quietly with Brian shaking his head a lot.  "They look so much alike."

"Everybody says that."

"And Claire is his mother?"

"Yeah."

"She's great.  We were working together in the kitchen."

"She is great.  Brian should have been so lucky."

"Why?"

"You'll probably meet Joan this afternoon, but she and Brian have been barely civil for years.  It's only recently that they've started to reconcile.  Joan, and Jack too, really did a number on Brian over the years."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ken said wondering what Joan Kinney would be like.  "Oh, look, there's your son playing with Michael and Bree."

"Yeah, he's a great little guy," Bobby said proudly.  "Smart as a whip."

"Just like his Dad," Ken observed.

"Yes, his Dad's very smart," Bobby said with a grin playing on his face.

"But aren't you…?"

Bobby shook his head.  "Everybody takes one look at that red hair and assumes that I'm the biological father.  But I'm not; it's John."

"Really?"

"My sister, Rachel, over there," Bobby said pointing out Rachel and George, "acted as a surrogate."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow.  And now she and George are about to move in just down the lane."

"Wow again.  You people do have an interesting group dynamic," Ken said.

"Big time!" Bobby laughed.

*****

"Hi, sweetheart!" Jennifer had walked into the yard. Molly and Owen had driven her to the cottage along with Joan. Jennifer had called her earlier in the day and suggested it. Joan had decided that maybe it would be a good idea to get to know Jennifer. After all, it was her son, Justin, who had 'married' Brian. In getting to know Jennifer and Molly, maybe Joan could gain some insight into Brian.

"Mom! Hey, Mollusk, Owen. Hi, Mrs. Kinney." Molly and Owen hugged Justin.

"Nice to see you again, Justin," Joan replied warmly. "Oh my, it looks like the family is growing." Joan commented as she looked around the yard.

"I think you're right. Bobby's sister and her family are here and some friends we met in Florida. They live in New York and will be staying with us for a few days. They have two boys, Gus' age. I'll introduce you all later. Please make yourselves at home. I'll let Brian know you're here." Justin smiled broadly and ushered the group into the main yard where Debbie and Emmett were playing host. Brian was still fussing with the grills, Justin walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What is it, Brian? You look like you lost your best friend and you're taking it out on the grill."

"Yeah, John said the same thing."

"What happened?"

"Mikey happened." 

"What's his problem now?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"He's got his boxers all in a bunch because Bree likes Simon and Ken."

"What's not to like? They're friendly, level headed and fun to be with. Briana recognizes that."

"I know; the whole family has except for Michael. I think he's jealous that we've made friends on our own. And he has no right to. We didn't get bent out of shape when he got chummy with Biff and Boff."

"Biff and Boff?" Justin giggled.

"Those suburban fags next door to him."

"Oh, that Biff and Boff. Does he think we need his permission to have friends?"

"Maybe. Maybe he thinks I don't love him anymore."

"You'll always love Michael, always have, always will. And Brian, you don't need anyone's permission to make friends."

"Just yours?" Brian snarked with his tongue in his cheek.

"Maybe," Justin laughed. He could tell that Brian was feeling better and the grill was out of danger. Justin put his arms around Brian. "Bri, go and mingle. Joan is here with my Mom. I'll beat on the grill for a while."

"Asshole," Brian grumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Justin retorted and then they both cracked up into giggles. Crisis averted, Brian kissed Justin and went to find Joan. Ken and Bobby walked over to Justin.

"Is it your turn to beat the grill into submission?" Bobby asked Justin with a smirk.

"Yup, and one of these days the grill may fight back. You saw Brian?"

"We did. I think he was a little upset but John seemed to have calmed him down," Ken observed. "Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I sent him to his mother. Michael has a way of getting to him."

"Why is that?" Ken asked. Bobby had always wondered about that too.

"It's a very long story but basically it boils down to one simple fact. Brian and Michael met when they were teens, Michael has always had a crush on Brian and thought when they grew up, it would be Brian and Michael. Brian does love Michael, very deeply, but as a friend. He's never considered any other kind of relationship. Brian considers Michael his brother, just as he considers Debbie his mother. Everyone knows it. We all know that Michael loves Ben but he's always been in love with Brian."

"That must be hard on you," Ken remarked.

"It was, especially when I first met Brian. I couldn't compete and it took me a long time to understand why Brian could say out loud that he loved Michael and never say it to me. Even when it was obvious how he felt about me. He could say the words to Debbie, Gus and Lindsay but never me."

"Oh Justin, I'm so sorry. I never knew," Bobby said sadly.

"Don't feel bad about it, Bobby. It took a while but I finally understood. Our kind of love, Brian's and mine, was different. It took him by surprise; he didn't think he deserved it. But I wore him down," Justin stated with a twinkle in his eye. "I finally got it into that thick stubborn skull of his that he deserved to be loved and I was just the man who could do it." Justin smiled radiantly.

"Well, thank God for that! And thank God that his brother wasn't so stubborn." Bobby laughed. So did Ken and Justin.

"No, John was just scared out of his wits!" Justin commented.

"Why?" Ken asked. "You two look perfect together."

"John was a late bloomer. He didn't know he was gay until he was almost forty," Bobby explained. "If it wasn't for Brian and Justin, my John would have never strayed over to the dark side." All three men laughed wholeheartedly then went to the kitchen to get the meat that was marinating in the refrigerator. Justin and Bobby began to fill in Ken on Justin's Sunshine Files and how they all met.

*****

"Mother!" Brian went over to where Joan and Jennifer were sitting to greet his mother and mother-in-law. "I'm glad you came." Brian gave Joan a kiss. "Mother Taylor, thank you for bringing her." Brian winked at Jennifer.

"I'm happy to be here," Joan said fondly, and she really meant it. She was beginning to truly feel a part of the family. "Jennifer so very nicely offered to drive me. It gave us time to get to know each other better."

"Not revealing any of my secrets, are you, Mother Taylor?" Brian narrowed his eyes on the woman.

"I would never do that, sweetheart. Just two of us mothers bragging about our sons," Jennifer snarked.

"Hmm. I think I'll go get you two something cold to drink. Maybe something for me too. I have a funny feeling I'm going to need it." Brian walked away shaking his head to their laughter. "When did they get to be friends?" he was heard mumbling. Joan and Jennifer laughed louder.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The party was in full swing.  Brian and John and Steve were barbecuing and everyone else was loading plates with all the salads and veggies that had been prepared.

"You guys sure know how to lay on a spread," Simon said to Justin as they walked beside the long table holding all the food.

"We've had so many of these that it's almost like second nature."

"I envy you all these people who are your friends and family.  Ken and I only have one sister each.  Gatherings are just usually us and the boys."

"Sometimes I think that would be a good thing," Justin laughed.

"I guess all these people can be a bit overwhelming."

"You don't know the half of it.  They relish getting in our business, more specifically Brian's business.  They had years of doing that before I ever met Brian.  It's a hard habit to break."

"That sounds like it could be the start of a long story."

"I won't bore you with it."

"I think I might like to hear some of it.  I find you and Brian fascinating," Simon said.

"Fascinating?  That's … weird.  We're just people."

"But Brian certainly is a force to be reckoned with, and I think you are too in your own way."

"Thanks, I think."

"I can't believe all the shit you two seem to have had to deal with."

"And you don't even know the whole story," Justin laughed.

"Let's sit together."

"Sure, I just need to get Bree her hotdog, and grab a hamburger."

"I'll find us some chairs," Simon suggested.

*****

"Brian, when you're done cooking, can we talk?" Michael asked as he received his hamburger.

"Is there any point?" Brian asked in reply.  He was still pissed and not at all sure that he wanted to talk to his "best" friend about anything.

"Please."

"I'll see if I can find you a minute or two … later," Brian said rather ungraciously.  "Mother, would you like a burger or a hotdog?"  He turned away to look after his mother.

Some time later Brian took his burger and sat down on the step to the Wendy house.  He wanted to be by himself.  It took only a minute or so for Michael to join him.

"Brian, I…"

"I don't want to talk," Brian said staring straight ahead.

"But, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"Sorry's bullshit."

"No, no it's not.  I mean it.  I don't know why I was jealous but I was," Michael admitted.

Brian raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Michael.  "You realize that you were acting like an ass?"

"Yeah," Michael replied contritely.  "It occurred to me that we never do much together anymore.  You have Ken and Simon staying at your house.  I've never stayed here."

"You don't live that far away," Brian said simply.  "They live in New York."

"Yeah, but they could have stayed at a hotel in Pittsburgh and driven out each day, or you and Justin could have driven into Pittsburgh to show them around."

"We have room here.  We were trying to be hospitable."

"I realize that now, but I heard Bree calling that man Uncle Simon and he was staying here with you and it was … too much."

"Felt a little slighted, did you?" Brian smirked.

Michael felt his temper rising, but then he remembered that that was what had got him into this mess in the first place.  "Yeah, I did," he admitted.  "I miss you.  I miss spending time with you and just hanging out.  When is the last time that we did anything together?"

"That fucking Comic-Con." Brian laughed.

"You could be right."

"I was kidding."

"I'm not.  It seems like it's that long ago."

"So, what do you want to do together?  I'm not sure if they're having an underwear party anytime soon."

"Fuck the underwear party!" Michael reacted.  "How about a movie or dinner or something?"

"That might be arranged."

"You mean it?" Michael asked.  The joy on his face at Brian's simple statement was evident.

"I mean it."

"Then let's make a date," Michael grinned.

"A date?"

"A date.  How about next Friday night?"

"Sure, Mikey.  Sure."

*****

The barbecue was proceeding very nicely. Family and friends were enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and taking the opportunity to catch up with the latest gossip and getting to know the newest additions to their family. Molly was enjoying getting suggestions for her wedding, set for the next year and even Owen was having a ball learning the dynamics and nuances of his family to be. As more of Emmett's creations made their way to the various tables, the family oohed and aahed, making the tall queen beam with pride.

The family had broken up into small clusters. Jennifer, Joan, Debbie and Claire were holding court at one of the picnic tables. When Dan and Emily arrived, Emily joined them. Dan, Drew, Owen, Allen and George were off somewhere talking sports. Jeffrey took a sudden liking to Rachel's oldest daughter and decided to tag along when Rachel held an impromptu tour of the area where the house was going to be moved.

Somehow Mikey and Ben found themselves in the middle of a rousing game of catch with the younger members of the family. Nick and Hunter were there helping to keep the kids in line, stealing kisses from each other as young lovers often do.

John, Bobby, Simon, Ken, Ted, Brian and Justin were huddled around a table talking New York. Ken, very familiar with the layout of the first floor office/apartment, drew the layout for Brian. John studied the drawing then made suggestions on improvements to make the office user friendly, allowing for the attached apartment. Ted was muttering to himself, interjecting where appropriate and crunching numbers as he scribbled notes on a pad. Brian sat back, observing, taking it all in. He marveled at what an astute businessman Simon was. Brian had checked him out too. Simon was solid, financially sound and very savvy. And while Ken had a certain flaming persona, his talents were widely respected in his own field. He was able to consult and work on his own projects at leisure without being tied to a nine to five job. Snatching a sheet of paper off of Teddy's pad, Brian began to make his own notes regarding the campaign for the gaming software and for Kinnetik N'ergy. Justin began sketching logos and decorating possibilities while Bobby and Simon talked about leases.

"Uh oh," Bobby muttered as his red head popped up and spied two very unhappy lesbians heading in their direction.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Angry lesbians at seven o'clock." Lindsay and Mel stormed up to the table and all conversation stopped.

"Bri?" Ted asked pensively as he moved to make a hasty retreat.

"Stay where you are, Schmidt," Brian growled. Ted sat. 

"Ladies," Brian began with a sweet tone.

"Don't you lady me, Kinney," Mel snapped then turned her icy gaze at Simon and Ken. "I want to know what your son is doing with Gus." Simon's eyes darkened and he was about to spew forth when Ken placed his hand on Simon's, just as Justin often did when Mount Kinney was about to erupt.

"Melanie, I have no idea what you're referring to." Ken's voice was gentle and not a queenie lisp was heard.

"Your son and mine were last seen walking together toward the stream. He's as bent as a dog's hind leg. Gus is too young to be seduced." 

"I'm surprised you didn't chase after them," Brian snarked coldly. Justin placed his hand over Brian's.

"I didn't want to embarrass them," Mel offered as an answer.

"Oh, so you thought you'd embarrass yourself instead. Good move, Mel."

"Asshole! I want an explanation." Melanie was becoming irrational.

"Ted, chairs for the ladies," Brian barked, and Ted moved briskly to retrieve chairs for the women. Lindsay smiled a warm thank you.

"What are you implying?" Simon got up from his chair and made a show of stretching imaginary kinks from his neck. He was almost as tall as Brian but his greater bulk made him look enormous and very powerful. Under normal circumstances, Simon would never have dreamed of using his size to intimidate a woman but these were not normal circumstances. The move worked and Melanie became quiet. Simon sat, trying to hide the smug look on his face. Brian winked at the man.

"We're not implying anything," Lindsay took over, "but it's obvious that your son is out and proud and I respect him for it. It's still not easy to come out and at such a young age, but Gus is straight. Considering what happened at Kinnetik this week, I don't want Gus to feel frightened or intimidated." Lindsay glanced at Simon for a brief moment. Busted.

"Lindz, Gus may not be as straight as you think." All eyes were on Brian as he spoke.

"I don't understand; he was devastated when Lacy didn't return his feelings last year. What makes you think he's not straight?" Lindsay asked more confused than ever.

"Wait a minute, is Lacy the young hustler you told us about, Brian?" Simon asked. 

Justin nodded. "Did we tell you about the counseling center that Brian and Hunter founded?" Simon and Ken nodded. "Hunter has saved a lot of kids, pulled many off the streets..."

"Kicking and screaming," Brian snarked.

"One of those kids Hunter saved was Lacy. At first we thought she was a he, and that's what she wanted. Lacy was hustling."

"You said she was turning tricks, a prostitute," Ken added still fascinated at the strange goings-on of this group of people.

"She looks like a boy, tall, skinny, short hair with an androgynous body. She let men use her as a man. Hunter worked with her and now she's off the street."

"Justin, please get to the point," Melanie was getting frustrated.

"Let me, Sunshine." Brian placed a kiss to Justin's temple as he took over the explanation. "Lindz," Brian continued, "and Mel, on our trip, Gus and I had a lot of time to talk." Lindsay's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I know; I can talk. Gus told me that although he has an appreciation for female attributes..." Brian started to point toward Mel's breasts then redirected his finger toward Lindsay's more womanly curves. Bobby and Justin couldn't hold back snorting. "He said he wasn't altogether sure if he was attracted to Lacy because she's a girl or a girl that looks a lot like a boy." Lindsay and Mel groaned. "His words, not mine."

They all got very quiet then Mel sat up straight. "That makes it worse. We have to keep them apart. Look, I'm sure Raymond is a great kid but Gus is too innocent. He has no idea..."

"Mel, when I first met you all, what was one of the first things you guys warned me about?" Justin looked at Mel, Lindsay and Ted.

"To stay away from Brian," Mel answered softly.

"Right, and did I?"

"No, you little shit!" Brian crowed. "You ran straight for me. You didn't listen to anyone, not them, not your mother, not Debbie. No one."

"That's right. I was seventeen and no one was going to tell me what I could and couldn't do."

"Yeah and look what happened," Brian murmured. Justin ignored the crack and went on.

"You tell Gus to stop being Ray's friend and they'll find a way around it. Teenagers will do that." Lindsay and Melanie groaned again and the table became silent. After a few minutes, Ted spoke his opinion.

"I know I'm the only one at this table who's not a parent but I've been working closely with Gus this past week. He's smart, confident and doesn't take shit from anyone. He handled himself with dignity especially when Trevor tried his crap. I can't imagine him doing something he's not ready for or unsure of."

Brian let that tidbit sink in before dropping his own words of wisdom. "Besides, at this age, it'll be over before it starts." Mel glared.

"Brian..." Lindsay was about to admonish the man. Brian held up his hands in surrender.

"Lindz, after that crap with Lacy, of course I don't want Gus to get hurt. But you have to let him go. He's growing up. He and Ray and Jeff have become friends. He needs that. He needs to be in the company of boys his own age. You gotta let him out of Muncherville. They're probably chasing bugs or frogs or something. They're good kids; give them room to breathe."

The parents sitting at the table couldn't fault any of Brian's logic. Deep down they knew Brian was right. But it didn't make it any easier. 

"Lindz, don't let the shit that happened to me, to Justin, to all of us as we were growing up affect how you approach Gus and his sexuality. If you do then all of what we survived, what Vic survived at Stonewall, the bashing, everything will be meaningless. Trust him. You both did one hell of a job raising him. Maybe that's why I stayed away for so long, I was afraid of how I was going to affect his life."

"Brian..." Lindsay started.

"No, Lindz, let me," Mel interrupted. "I hated you, Kinney, for such a long time I hated you. Hated you, your behavior, your friendship, no, relationship with Lindsay. I was jealous. I can never have what you and Lindsay have, never. I know that and it's clouded my judgment for years. Brian, if there's one thing I do know, it's that you love Gus beyond anything else. You gave him to us, gave up your rights to him when our relationship was going to hell. And I know I've been a … a cunt." Both Lindsay and Brian gasped at Melanie's choice of description. "It's true and I've done some for shit things, but you are Gus' father and whatever you've done, you've done with him in mind. And you've even taken care of JR." 

Brian glanced at Bobby who became a similar shade of red as his hair.

"Don't be angry at Bobby. I forced the issue right before Bree's christening. He told me that all of the kids will be set for life. You're not like Jack and you'll never be like him. Justin, you were right not to listen to us. You saw the good in Brian, the good that no one, not one of us wanted to see. You allowed him to become what he was meant to be, a good partner and loving father."

Justin leaned into Brian as Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"Brian's right," Ken offered. "We'll just let the boys be, and be there if they need us." The table nodded and all became quiet yet again.

"Hey, Pop!" Gus and Ray came running up, with mischief on their minds.

"Hey, Sonny Boy, what's up?" Justin kicked Brian under the table.

"Look what we found!" Gus stuck a big fat frog in front of Brian's face. Brian's eyes grew larger than saucers as expected, then narrowed as he zoned in on his son.

"Oh yeah, well watch this!" Brian tackled Gus to the ground tickling the boy and sending the poor frog flying onto the table. The adults jumped up as the frog landed with a splat into a pitcher of iced tea. They all started yelling and laughing and watching as father and son rolled around on the ground trying to out-tickle each other. All of a sudden Lindsay got into the mix.

"Gus..." They all froze as Lindsay stood poised to attack. She was one of the few who knew Brian's tickle spots. "Get him right...HERE!" Lindsay's fingers found the secret spot and unmercifully mother and son attacked Brian.

Simon fished the hapless frog out of the pitcher, shaking his head at the antics taking place on the ground before him. "Come on, Ray, let's go put this poor frog back where it belongs.

"Sure, Dad." Everyone kept laughing as father and son walked toward the stream.

*****

As the afternoon wore on people started packing up and heading out.  They were all pleased to have met Ken and Simon, even Michael after his initial jealousy.  One of the last ones to leave was Emmett.  He was packing up his trays and making a special leftover tray for the cottages.  Some of his finest desserts were laid out for the men and boys to enjoy, and Bree too.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you, Emmett," Ken said.

"Likewise, sweetie," Emmett replied.

"If you ever get to New York, look us up," Ken said.  He handed Emmett one of his cards.

"Actually, Drewsie has promised me a trip to New York.  We just haven't found the right time to go."

"Go where?" Drew asked as he carried in a tray of cutlery.

"New York.  Ken just asked us to visit them."

"That's very nice of you, Ken.  We'll have to try to arrange that."

Emmett beamed, Ken smiled and all of them started thinking about New York, New York.

Finally Emmett snapped out of his reverie and finished wrapping the tray of desserts in plastic wrap.  "There, that ought to tide you over until you go home."

"With three teenage boys around, it'll be gone tomorrow," Ken laughed.

As the sun started to go down, everyone had left.  The teenagers were in Gus' room playing the video games again and had already cracked open Emmett's tray of goodies.  Brian, Justin, Ken and Simon were sitting in the sun porch as the day cooled off and evening fell.

"Sleepy, Dada," Bree said as she snuggled in Brian's lap.

"You had a big day, didn't you, Squirt?"  Bree nodded.  "Let's get you ready for bed."

Bree didn't even protest as Brian took her around the group to give each man a kiss.  He then carried her out of the porch and down the hall to her bedroom.

"She's a little princess," Simon said.

"You don't know the half of it," Justin laughed.  "A little princess in training to be a drama queen, just like her Dada."

"Brian, a drama queen?" Ken asked.

"You haven't had the pleasure of one of his infamous queen outs.  They're legendary," Justin chuckled.

"Maybe it's just as well," Simon replied with a grin.

"Brian is so good with Bree," Ken said.

"Yeah, he's a wonderful father.  I don't think I would have ever been able to handle a girl the way Brian does," Simon added.

"Tell him that, if you get a chance," Justin said seriously.

"Sure, why?" Simon asked.

"Brian always thinks he's a bad father.  He's so afraid he'll end up being like his own father, Jack."

"I don't know what Jack was like but Brian is definitely a great dad."

"You met Joan today?" Justin asked.

"Only briefly," Ken said.

"She and Jack did not have a happy marriage.  They never wanted Brian, and always found ways to tell him that.  They really did a number on Brian where family is concerned.  He's done everything in his power to be nothing like them, but it's been hard.  Most people base their parenting skills on what their own parents did.  Brian didn't have much of a role model for a father or a mother."

"That's really too bad.  He sure is a complex guy," Simon observed.

"I've hardly scratched the surface and I've been with him for fifteen years."

"You telling the lamppost story again, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he came back into the room.  He slid onto the chaise where Justin was sitting and snuggled up against his husband.

"Hadn't gotten to it yet, Bri."

"Do tell," Ken said.

"Well, one night I was leaving this club called Babylon…"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days, Brian and Justin were the consummate hosts. On Sunday, the household arose late. Even Bree and Patrick decided to give their dads a break from their usual early morning pounce. Brian made his legendary breakfast. Coffee pots from both cottages were in full perk. The tea kettles never ran dry. It was going to be a welcomed lazy day.

On Monday, Brian and Gus had to go back to reality and back to work. With Cynthia gone for the week Brian didn't want to leave his precious first business without a captain at the helm. With Bree safely at 'school' and Patrick staying home with John who was working out the logistics with Gordon regarding moving Rachel's house, Justin was free to play tour guide. Ken insisted on making Sidney Bloom's gallery the first stop on their tour.

"Is this your work?" Ken asked as he pointed to one of Justin's large canvases. It was a wash of strong vibrant colors, strangely compelling and unsettling at the same time. It was done during one of Justin's unsure moments when he thought Brian was taking him for granted. Justin wasn't going to show it but Brian had insisted. Brian had convinced him that Justin's art had always reflected what was in Justin's heart and there was no reason not to put it on display.

"Yes, I was in a bad mood that day."

"Obviously, but it also gives a feeling of hope." 

Justin was astonished that Ken could pick that up. The painting had been cathartic. And after Brian had seen it and knew where the inspiration had come from, Brian had whisked his partner from the sun porch and into the shower then their bedroom. Brian painted Justin with all the love his body could muster to take away Justin's hurt.

They continued the tour with Kinney and Patrick's work.

"Many of the pieces have been auctioned off; the proceeds went to The Farm. It's a working farm next to Claire's home in Bridgeton. Every summer they take in troubled kids. Often by the end of the summer the kids have turned their lives around."

"A worthy cause," Simon said quietly and silently counted his blessings that his boys, so far were good boys. Justin smiled. "How did Brian figure in all of this?" Simon was still very curious about his possible new tenant.

"It's a rather complicated and convoluted story but to put it simply, Brian supported me. Emotionally as well as financially. He allowed me to research his family which led to the discovery of JABKinney and Patrick. And when Joan threatened to sue us and take all the proceeds of the auction, it was Brian who figured out where Kinney hid his will which was unbreakable. The Kinney lands and whatever was found on it, including a dozen of his paintings could only go to the male line. Joan had no right to them."

"Then it all went to John," Ken said.

"No, it's true that John is Jack's first son but it had to go to a legitimate son and that meant Brian. But he had already signed the deed to Claire. We thought it was all lost since Claire didn't marry Jack but Claire had put John on the deed so everything was safe. Like I said, it was all very complicated but it worked out in the end. The wording in Kinney's will was so fancy but Brian had the right to give the land to any Kinney he saw fit, so John was okay."

"Wow, that does sound complicated. And now everything's okay between Joan and Brian?"

"It took them so many years to come to an understanding and having Bree helped. Joan wanted to be a part of Bree's life."

"Even though she's technically not related to Bree?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Joan took one look at Briana and succumbed to her charms," Justin said with a laugh. Ken and Simon chuckled. 

"Who wouldn't, she's a charmer, your daughter," Simon laughed.

"She gets that from Brian," Justin snarked with mirth. "Come on, I'll take you over to Kinnetik and give you the fifty cent tour. Let's see if I can convince the big guy to take us to lunch at the diner. If we're lucky Debbie and Lacy will be there." 

Ken and Simon exchanged looks. 

"I know, forewarned is forearmed!"

*****

"Hey, big guy!" Justin burst into Brian's office like he owned the place and aside from Cynthia, he was the only other human on the planet who could get away with it. "I think I've bored the hell out of these guys at the gallery and we're hungry." The rumble of Justin's stomach confirmed the last part of his statement. 

"Sunshine, I think it's you that's hungry but if you're hinting about going to lunch, I could eat." Brian winked at his spouse. "Schmidt!" Brian bellowed and within seconds Ted was in the office. "We're going to the diner; you're in charge." Ted's eyes grew wide for effect.

"Sure thing, boss. Whatever you say, boss. Have a nice lunch, boss." Then Ted scurried out. Simon gazed at Brian with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Does he always do your bidding and so quickly?"

"Yes, but he knows I rely on him heavily. He works miracles with the numbers. Without him and Cynthia I really couldn't do what I do." Justin stood gaping at Brian's admission. "But we won't tell Schmidt that, will we?"

"Your secret's safe with us," Ken stated. "So do we get a tour of Liberty Avenue and this legendary diner?"

"You think you guys are up for it? The fags will be on you like white on rice. It's been a while since new meat has been on Liberty," Brian teased. 

Simon put a protective arm around his partner."  We live in New York City; we can handle anything you've got," Simon said confidently.

"Then let's go." As they left Brian's office, Brian caught Gus' eye and waved him to join them. Gus let Ted know and then they were off to the diner.

*****

"Sunshine!" Debbie shrieked above the din of the diner. "And with the masters Kinney. And I see you brought the New York homos with you. Go grab a booth." The group found one of the larger booths in the back open and all took a seat.

"Deb, what's going on?" Justin couldn't help but notice that Debbie had an armful of plates and so did Lacy. The diner was packed with very hungry and impatient fags.

"The busboy called in and we're swamped." Lacy and Debbie we're trying to attend to their customers as the cook kept ringing the bell. "Keep your fucking shirt on before I shove that bell where the sun don't shine! Justin, honey, you know where everything is; can you get drinks and water for your table?"

"Sure Deb," Justin answered. It was the least he could do. He remembered how busy the diner could get and how rowdy the customers.

"Justin," Brian began.

"Don't, Bri. I don't mind and she's not getting any younger," Justin whispered. Brian nodded, Debbie was getting older but you'd never know it from how fast she was moving. Brian took out his cell.

As Justin brought over soda, coffee and the menus, Debbie managed to put a wet lipsticky kiss on his cheek.

"What did she mean that Justin knows where everything is?" Simon was curious about Justin as well as Brian.

"When Justin was a kid, his father threw him out when he found out Justin was gay and had no intention of following in Craig's footsteps. Debbie gave him a place to stay and a job here. Debbie has been a surrogate mom to a lot of us, including me, Justin, Hunter and Lacy. I don't know what we would have done without her."

Ken and Simon had a newfound respect for the short, brash, red-headed woman. The bell tinkling over the door signaled a new arrival. Hunter came in, acknowledged the group then went behind the counter to grab a bus box. Hunter began bussing tables as Justin grabbed an order pad and pencil. Brian beamed; he looked so much like that seventeen year old kid who braved the diner so many years ago.

"Sweetheart!" Debbie bussed Hunter with a kiss. "Thank you so much."

"No, problem, Deb." In a few minutes the tables were cleaned and the diner noise had lowered to a more acceptable roar. Justin had taken their orders and then sat down. Hunter joined them.

"Hey, blondie, slumming at the diner? The big guy not giving you enough of an allowance?" Hunter couldn't help fall into old habits. "Brian, when are you going to wise up and dump this guy? You know I'm always available." Hunter waggled his eyes at Brian. Brian rolled his and waited until Justin said his piece.

"Hunter, when are you going to get it in your thick, dumb head that Brian will never have any better than me?" Justin said smugly. The men faced off for a brief moment then laughed and hugged like the friends they were. 

Ken and Simon gaped at the exchange.

"Old argument," Brian explained. 

The bell chimed again. Mikey and Ben followed by Ted and Emmett came in. They took an adjoining booth.

"Hey! The gang's all here!" Debbie exclaimed with hugs and kisses for all. It was like old times with Brian Kinney the reigning king. Ken and Simon couldn't help notice that many of the patrons would catch Brian's eye in hopes of a smile or a nod.

"Does that happen often?" Simon leaned over to Justin. "Does Brian know everyone here?"

"You get used to it," Justin sighed. "Brian's been out of the game for years but he still has a certain reputation. And Liberty Avenue has a tendency to have a long memory. Besides he owns Babylon so they all want to keep on Brian's good side."

"Isn't that the club Brian mentioned after the barbecue?"

"Only the hottest gay club in the Pitts, we can go this Friday if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me!" Ken added. While Simon usually shied away from the clubs, Ken had fond memories of them. It was at a club where they had met and fell in love.

Debbie had an armful of their order and started to distribute them on the table. Lacy had more plates and was helping. Gus and Lacy smiled warmly at each other.

"Bacon cheeseburgers for growing boys," Debbie announced as the burgers with the works were placed in front of Gus, Jeff and Ray. "Tuna salads for Simon and Ken. Grilled cheese with the works for my Sunshine. And a grilled chicken caesar salad for Hunter. Oh and a..."

"Turkey on whole wheat hold the mayo!" The entire diner yelled out as Debbie placed the almost bare plate in front of Brian. As Brian blushed the diner roared with laughter. Liberty Avenue loved their king.

After lunch the group dispersed. Ted and Gus went back to Kinnetik. Michael and Ben took Jeff and Ray to the comic book store. Emmett went back to his kitchen. Brian, Justin and Hunter decided to show Ken and Simon the clinic, theater and bowling alley.

"This is incredible!" Simon looked over the bathhouse exterior. As a realtor, Simon had an appreciation for the buildings. "And it's still a bathhouse?" Brian nodded as Hunter took over the story.

"Brian had John renovate the whole building when we developed the clinic. It's the last bathhouse in the area, well the last good one. It's rather posh inside. John modernized the fixtures and plumbing as he restored it. The clinic's around back."

Hunter took them to the clinic's entrance and then introduced them to Karen. 

"But isn't it a bit hypocritical having a clinic in a bathhouse?" Simon posed the question.

"Maybe, but it's a part of our culture and who says it has to be a bad part. We push safe sex, make sure the place stays clean and we have strict rules regarding the patrons. The kids that come through the clinic are street kids. We offer them counseling, have them tested and try to set them up with a GED program and jobs. We've been lucky; we haven't lost a kid yet." Hunter was so proud of what they had accomplished so far. "Many of the kids work next door."

"Next door?"

"At the theater and bowling alley. Come with me, I'll show you." Hunter took them to the bowling alley first. At the movie theater there was a movie playing and Hunter wanted Ken and Simon to see John's pride and joy in full light.

"Oh my, it's like stepping back in time!" Ken exclaimed at the fifties style bowling alley. Brian sported an ear to ear grin. The men enjoyed looking around and the bowling alley was brimming with all sorts having fun. "Pinball machines! You even have pinball machines. Where did you find them?"

"John found them hidden in the basement; we had them restored. The kids get a kick out of them as well as the parents. We also have computerized machines too." Hunter smiled at some of his former 'lost boys' who were manning the snack counter.

"Some of your kids?"

"Yes, it was Brian's idea. It wasn't enough to get the kids off the street. They need something to do. We offered them jobs to get them on the right track. Our first boy has recently entered into college." Ken and Simon could tell how proud Hunter was of their venture. "Let's go to the theater, I think the movie just let out.

The group walked back to the theater. The manager greeted them all and took over the tour. He saved the last part for Brian.

"I want to show you something. My brother and his group, including Justin worked a miracle in here." Brian threw open the inner theater doors. He crossed over to the light switch and slowly the light began to glow from the great crystal chandelier. Ken and Simon let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my God! It's magnificent!" Ken exclaimed. Brian, Justin and Hunter nodded, even after several years the chandelier never ceased to amaze them.

"It was here all that time, dirty and dusty with banners hiding it. It was almost entirely intact when John and Gordon found it. They had it fully restored. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Justin spoke with awe and admiration.

"The murals, do I detect your influence?" Ken indicated the restored murals that lined the upper portion of the walls.

"Yes, but we had many art students and professors from PIFA helping. If you look carefully they're all signed by the artist who completed each section. We had a lot of help with this project. And the Rage premiere opened the theater. Brian made that happen too."

"Enough, Sunshine, I have to go earn my keep. I'll see you all at home." Brian gave Justin a kiss, shook Ken and Simon's hand then bussed Hunter's temple. Brian Kinney left the theater.

"He doesn't like the accolades, does he?" Simon observed.

"No, he doesn't but this was literally his dream; he made it happen," Justin confirmed and Hunter nodded.

"Jus, I have to get back. Just let the manager know when you're leaving." Hunter bid everyone farewell and went back to the clinic.

As they left the theater Simon commented about Hunter. "He's an interesting young man. I imagine he has a story too."

"Yes, he does. Basically, when we met him he was a hustler. Michael and Ben got him off the streets and adopted him."

"Did Brian have any influence over him? He appears to be rather fond of Brian."

"That's an understatement. I had to practically beat him with a stick to get him away from Brian." Justin laughed at the memories. "But he's been in a relationship for a long time now. His partner is a doctor and helps out at the clinic too. Let's just say that Brian did help direct Hunter on the path toward his career choice. He's a Social Worker and Brian has been his staunchest supporter."

"I have to say, Justin, you and Brian appear to have interesting lives," Ken said dryly.

"Ya think?" Justin replied and they all laughed.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The following day Simon and Ken and their sons decided to head off into the countryside and do some exploring.  Ken collected pottery and he had found a list of potters when they were at the Sidney Bloom Gallery.  He was hoping he might find something unique or particularly beautiful on their trek.  

Brian and Gus went into work and Justin had decided to paint, inspiration having struck after their lunch at the diner.

Having put in a good morning's work, Brian made a decision about what he would do for the afternoon.  He made a call and then headed out telling Ted to let Gus know that he would be back in time to drive them both back to the cottage.

Brian felt like walking so he set out on his mission.  It was a pleasant not overly warm day and the walk would be good for him.  It took about twenty minutes to arrive at his destination.

He pushed open the door of the comic book store.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" was Michael's enthusiastic greeting.

"I came to see my oldest and best friend."

"You did?" Michael grinned, the pleasure that Brian's words gave him written across his face.

"Can you take a couple of hours off?" Brian asked.

"I guess I could leave Jerry to mind the store for a while."  Michael indicated the pimply faced high school student who worked part-time at the comic book store.  "Why?"

"'The Attack of the Killer Tomatoes' is playing at the theater."

"No shit!  'The vegetables of doom return! They're bad and this time they're really stewed!'" Michael quoted.

"And George Clooney's in it for like a minute."

"Let's go," Michael replied with a big grin.

"I thought you might say that," Brian smirked.

"Let me give Jerry some instructions and I'll be right with you."  Michael went over to the counter and talked to Jerry.  Brian watched him and truly hoped this could be a fresh start in their relationship.

They walked the distance back to the theater that John had restored.

On the way Michael had to ask, "Where are your guests today?  Have they gone back to New York?"

"Not yet.  They're on a day trip through the countryside.  Ken collects pottery so they're making the rounds of some of the local artisans and shops."

"Pottery?"

"Yeah, bowls and plates and dishes."

"Hm."

"What?" Brian asked wondering what kind of snide remark Michael was about to make.

"I thought I was the only one who collected anything."

"You mean your toys?"

"They're not toys," Michael corrected.  "They're memorabilia."

"Excuuse me," Brian chuckled.

"You have no idea how much my collection is worth, do you?" 

"No.  You mean it actually has a monetary value?"

"Yeah, and quite a substantial one."

"I'm happy for you, Mikey.  Who knew?"

"Not everything I do is stupid," Michael said rather petulantly.

"I never thought it was."

"If they were sold, I'd have a nice chunk of change to leave to Hunter and JR."

"Good for you, Mikey."

"I can look after my children, you know."

"What does that mean?" Brian asked as they entered the theater.  Brian bought two tickets and Michael got them soda and popcorn.

"It means that I know about what you did for JR," Michael said.

Brian groaned inwardly.  Melanie!  It had to be her.  "So?" he asked.

"It wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to do it, Michael.  She's a great kid."

"I know she is, but sometimes she's so distant."

They found seats in the front row of the balcony and the movie began almost immediately.  They had cut it rather close.

"I've noticed that JR's kind of quiet, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Phil," Michael said sarcastically.

"Michael, I thought we could enjoy the movie.  I didn't realize you had all this shit to dig up."

"I'm sorry," Michael said with a sigh.  "I just found out about the trust fund for JR and it threw me for a loop."

"I'll take it back if it will help," Brian offered.

"No, don't do that.  I just wish you'd told me."

"I never told anybody.  I'm going to kill whoever let the fucking cat out of the bag."

"Don't kill anyone," Michael said placing his hand on Brian's arm.  "I'm sorry I brought it up.  I just wanted you to know that I could look after the kids."

"I never doubted that you could."

"Then let's enjoy the movie."

They turned their attention to the movie enjoying the cheesy special effects and the weird characters.  There were places they laughed aloud, usually at the same time.  They seemed to be back in sync.

When the movie was over they made their way outside.

"That was great, Brian," Michael said enthusiastically.  "I'm glad you thought of it."

"Me too," Brian replied.  "Are we okay?"

"Better than okay," Michael replied.  "Best friends forever."

"That's good."

"I loved those carrots with the guns at the end of the movie," Michael giggled.

"I don't know what would be worse," Brian laughed.  "A world ruled by tomatoes or one ruled by carrots."

"Brussel sprouts," Michael grimaced and they both laughed.

Brian slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder and they walked down the alley together.  

"So is this considered our date?"  Brian asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but I still want to have dinner with you."

"Just me alone or is it okay if the guys come too?"

"Not the diner," Mikey whined. "I want real food."

"Real food, you idiot, we'll go to Pappaganos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, but you have to wear your good clothes and something that'll look good on the dance floor.  This Friday night, I want to show the guys Babylon."

"You're kidding, right?  Aren't we too old to be shaking our pathetic asses on the dance floor?"

"Speak for yourself, Mikey, my ass is far from pathetic."  Brian said with confidence as he smacked his own firm ass for effect.  "And from what I can see your ass is holding up just fine.'

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"You oughta know; you are the expert on ass."  Brian shot Mikey a glare but then they  broke out into laughs on the street in front of the comic store.

"So is it a date?"  Brian hoped that Michael wouldn't be jealous again.

"It's a date.  I think Ben will love it," Michael said as he was eyeing the front door to his store.

"Go on, back to work, Mikey, and of course, you can start the gay grapevine buzzing.  Let them know the kings of Babylon are as hot as ever and ready to put on their show," Brian snarked as he gave his best friend in the whole world a kiss and a hug on Liberty Avenue for all the world to see.  Michael smiled brightly then went inside.  Brian sauntered back to Kinnetik.

*****

Friday afternoon and Ken and Simon's visit with the Kinney-Taylor family was coming to a close.  Simon and Kinnetik had come to a preliminary lease agreement.  Brian and Ken came to a tentative agreement too.  Justin had done his own research into Ken Mann-Greene and pointed out to Brian that having a New York known graphic artist as part of Kinnetik N'ergy might not be a bad thing.  Brian agreed and pitched his idea to Ken.  Brian made plans to return to New York in the near future.  

But for now the only plan Brian was working on was a reservation at Papaganos.  While Brian was on the phone confirming his table, Emmett rushed into his inner sanctum.

"Hi, hi, hi!"  Emmett flew in with an exaggerated flurry and made a show of himself reclining on Brian's sofa.  Brian quickly finished up his conversation then slammed the phone down onto its cradle.

"What's the meaning of this, Honeycutt?" Brian growled.

"Oh pooh, that tone may work on Teddy but it doesn't work on me.  Now is it true that our Lord Kinney is taking the lot of us to a fancy dinner then on to Babylon?  Maybe with a stop at Woody's?"  Brian was flabbergasted at Emmett's serious set of balls and could only nod.

"Fabulous!  Now I'm sure you have something wonderfully black and sexy hidden at the loft and I know I can find something for Ted and his very conservative music man to wear tonight. Mikey is hopeless, of course, but I'll speak with Ben; he won't let me down.  Now as for Hunter and Nick, well, I'll just have to rely on their young judgment not to embarrass themselves.  As for our little Sunshine, he could walk in wearing a potato sack and still look scrumptious."  Brian's head began spinning and he was doing his best to keep up with the rampaging flames.

"Now for Drewsie and myself, well, no worries there.  The munchers, oh dear, we just have to pray that they remember how to dress themselves.  I mean have you ever seen what Melanie wears to her office?"  Emmett stuck a finger into his mouth and made gagging noises.

"That just leaves the boys and Ken and Simon."  

Brian snapped out of his shock long enough to register that by the boys, Emmett meant Gus, Jeff and Ray. "Emmett, the boys are too..."

"I know, they're so tall and gangly. I'll just have to take them shopping on Liberty.  I do believe Justin is in town with everyone?"  Brian nodded.  Brian and Gus drove in together with clothes packed and they had dropped them off at the loft before coming to Kinnetik.  Justin was driving Ken, Simon and the boys with their clothes.  They'd all meet at the loft after work then meet everyone at the restaurant.  Brian had thought they'd drop the boys off at the loft after dinner.

"Emmett, the boys...

"Now, don't you worry your sexy head about it.  Auntie Emm has it all under control.  I'm going to take everyone to Torso in a few minutes. I'm just here for your credit card."  Emmett extended his hand and snapped his fingers at Brian.  Brian automatically went for his wallet to fish out said card.

"Wait just a fucking minute!  The boys are too young for Woody's and the club.  We can get into trouble."

"Sweetie, would I do that to you?  Woody's will tag the boys as underage when we first walk in and they'll only be able to drink soda or water or anything non-alcoholic.  Same thing at Babylon and Carl can always bring them up to one of the private booths upstairs.  They'll have a bird's eye view of the dance floor.  The boys will get a kick out of watching their dads shaking their booties!"  Emmett made a twirl that ended in his praise Jesus move.  Brian sighed loudly. Emmett had thought of everything. Brian handed over his credit card.  

Seeing a distressed Brian, Emmett had to offer comfort. "Oh, honey, have no fear, Auntie Emm is here," Emmett gushed and gave Brian a big ole hug then released the speechless man and left in the same flurry as he had arrived.  Brian stood for a moment then sat back down with a plop, groaning loudly as he scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Boss?"  Ted was passing and heard the moans.  "Brian, is everything all right?"

"No," Brian moaned softly.  

Ted approached the desk slowly. "Brian, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything," Ted said gently.  They had shared a few confidences over the years.

"I gave him my credit card," Brian groaned again then his head landed on his desk with a thud.

"What?  I don't understand."  Ted crouched close to Brian.

"I gave Emmett my credit card.  He's going to take them all shopping.  Clothes for tonight."

"Brian, I'm sorry, I still don't understand."  Ted was having trouble following Brian's diatribe but clearly understood the look of sheer horror on Brian's face.  Brian sat up and grabbed Ted by his collar.

"I GAVE EMMETT HONEYCUTT MY CREDIT CARD. HE'S GOING TO TAKE GUS, KEN, SIMON, THEIR BOYS AND JUSTIN SHOPPING!  WHAT PART OF EMMETT AND MY CREDIT CARD DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh Brian!  What possessed you to give Liberty's queen of trash your credit card?"  Ted stood up and sat on the edge of Brian's desk.  Brian leaned on Ted's knee.

"I don't know.  He came in, started yapping about what everyone was going to wear...oh by the way, he plans on dressing you and Allen too.   Said something about taking the boys to Torso then demanded my credit card."

"And you gave it to him?!"

"I, I...FUCK!"

"No, that's fucked.  Well, I gotta go.  I better take another look at your accounts, make sure you have enough to cover it all.  Later, boss."  Ted moved, Brian's head landed on the desk again then Ted walked out.  Brian groaned as Ted's giggles wafted back at him.                    

*****

"Ooh, those are hot," Emmett gushed as Raymond came out of the change room at Torso.  He was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a gossamer shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"Yeah, you look hot, Ray," Jeffrey chuckled.

"Shut up, Jeff!  I want to look hot.  This will be the first gay club I've ever been to."

"Think you can find a guy to hook up with?" Jeff laughed.

"A hot guy!" Ray declared.

"Raymond," Simon said sternly, "you are too young to be contemplating picking up a guy."

"Daaaad!"

"You heard me.  You may look at Babylon, but you may not touch."

"But I want to dance," Raymond pleaded.

"We'll see," Simon grudgingly said.

Raymond looked sour, but then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.  He did look hot and his father couldn't keep an eye on him every minute they were in Babylon.  His smile returned.

"Now Simon dear, we need to find something for you and Ken to wear to Babylon.  We want everyone to look fabulous," Emmett explained as he rooted through the racks of clothing.

"I have clothes," Simon stated.  "I don't need new ones.  And I certainly don't need Brian paying for them."

"Simon, sweetheart," Ken said trying to mollify his partner.  "I want you to look fabulous at Babylon.  I'll be drooling all over you and so will half the club."

"Just half?" Simon laughed.  Ken always knew how to make him feel better.

Ken ignored the comment and enjoyed the laugh he had been able to elicit.  "We don't have anything suitable to wear to Babylon, and you know it."

"Nobody's going to care what we wear," Simon retorted.

"They will if you wear the right thing," Emmett said holding pants and a sweater up against Simon's chest.  "Try these on."

Simon groaned but took the clothes into the change room.

"Is he always this hard to dress?" Emmett asked.  Ken rolled his eyes.  "Let's find something fabulous for you, sweetie."

By the time Emmett was done they all had new outfits to wear to Babylon.  Their suits were at the loft and they would wear those to Pappaganos and would go back to the loft to change for clubbing.  

The boys were very excited.  Raymond knew he would look hot and his height would help him to look older than he really was.  Jeffrey was looking forward to seeing what a gay club was all about.  He thought he looked pretty good too in his new outfit.  He wondered if anybody would hit on him.  Gus had a new outfit that made him look like some of the pictures he had seen of his father when Brian wasn't much older than Gus was now.  He still wasn't exactly sure about his sexuality, but a trip to Babylon might help him decide.  The thought of all the hot guys there made his dick swell.  But he was also a bit scared about what might happen to him at Babylon.  It was a big unknown.

Simon and Ken managed to find outfits that suited their individual styles.  Emmett, in spite of his out and proud ideas, understood the more conservative Simon, and actually found an outfit that was sexy but not sleazy.  Simon liked it because it didn't make him look like he was trying to be twenty again, well thirty.  And Ken found it very attractive on his partner.  Ken let Emmett dress him in one of the wilder outfits.  He told Simon that they needed to recapture their youth, but just for the one evening.  Everyone came away happy.  

Simon had decided he was paying Brian back for all the outfits his family was wearing.  He didn't care what Emmett said about Brian's generosity.

Emmett was in seventh heaven, choosing clothes and ordering the staff of Torso around.  They were only too happy to oblige when they realized that Emmett was using Brian Kinney's credit card and this would be their biggest day of sales in the last year.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Around seven, Brian's cell phone rang. The drivers for the limos he hired were downstairs. He had also arranged for limos to pick up the Munchers and Michael and Ben. Brian thought since Emmett was planning on sending him to the poor house, Brian would go in style. The adults were enjoying cocktails and relaxing before going to dinner.

"Well, troops," Brian announced, "our chariots await!" 

"Brian, what have you done?" Justin gave his partner a stern look.

"Whatever do you mean, my little Mary sunshine?" Brian snarked sweetly as he crossed the room and pulled aside the heavy loft door.

"I'm little Mary, the voice of reason," Justin scowled with a twinkle in his eye. He wasn't really angry.

"Sunshine," Brian murmured low in that sultry tone he saved for Justin and he held his arms open. Justin immediately moved into them and embraced his spouse. Brian wrapped his long arms around Justin and rested his chin briefly atop Justin's head, kissing the golden hair. 

"Okay," Justin said softly in answer to Brian's unsaid requests. "I love you," Justin whispered into Brian's chest; Justin received a squeeze. Brian released him then Justin led their friends and family down the stairs as Brian locked up.

"Oooooo, way to go, Mr. Kinney!" Emmett exclaimed as he saw the two long white cars parked in front of the building. He, Drew, Ted, Allen, Hunter and Nick climbed into one car as Brian, Justin, Gus, Ken, Simon and their boys entered the other. When they were settled in, the cars drove off to Pappaganos. 

*****

When Brian, et al, arrived at the restaurant, Alberto was there waiting for him and his special guests. 

"Mr. Brian! So good to see you and with your beautiful Justin. Ah! And who is this? This man can't be your son!" Alberto indicated Gus, who was standing tall next to his dad. 

"No, Mr. Brian, you are far too young to have this grown man for a son!" Alberto continued to gush over Brian and his guests. Brian modestly dipped his head.

"Alberto, you are too kind. Is our table ready?"

"Of course, please follow me. Your other guests have just arrived and are seated. They're looking over your wine list." As Alberto showed the group to their table, Ted sidled up to Brian.

"Your wine list?" Ted murmured, Brian shrugged.

"I can't help it if I'm picky."

"Hmm, maybe I can write some of this off as a business expense," Ted began to mumble to himself as they joined Michael, Ben and the girls. 

The family all stood to greet the new arrivals; hugs and kisses were the main appetizers for the night. The family enjoyed reminiscing about events gone by. Brian and Justin stories were one of the favorite topics and then each couple related how they met. The family ups and downs, some of their finer moments and not so fine moments were discussed. 

Alberto and his chefs had outdone themselves; everyone enjoyed their meals. Simon commented that Pappaganos would be able to compete with the finest restaurants in Manhattan. That comment pleased Alberto to no end. He hovered close by to attend Brian's party personally. 

"Pop, can we order dessert?" Gus asked. He had seen the dessert cart roll on by several times during their meal and everything looked mouthwatering.

"Sure, Sonny Boy," Brian answered. A fleeting memory crossed Brian's mind of when he was a child, one of the very rare occasions that Jack had taken them out to dinner. Jack had gotten a raise and wanted to celebrate but he had hit the bar on his way home and drank away a lot of the money. Brian, like all little boys, wanted ice cream for dessert. What he got was a smack in the mouth and no dessert. "Whatever you want," Brian leaned over to Gus and whispered, planting a small kiss to his son's forehead. Gus noted the wistful look on his father's face.

"Dad?"

"It's nothing, Gus, I swear. Just an unpleasant memory."

"No more unpleasant memories, Pop. It's all good, tonight."

"You're so right," Brian said with a wide smile. "And just when did you get so smart?"

"I have to be smart, Pop."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I have Brian fucking Kinney for a dad!" Brian threw his arms around Gus and drew him into a hug. He held him for a minute then waved the dessert cart over. Brian enjoyed watching Gus pick out the biggest gooiest dessert on the cart and scarf it down.

After dinner, the gang piled into the limos to go back to the loft to change for Woody's and then Babylon.

*****

The limos pulled up in front of Woody's, both arriving at almost the same time.  Everyone began to get out as they carefully checked each other out.  Emmett went from person to person straightening a collar or brushing out a wrinkle.  The lesbians laughed good-naturedly as Emmett undid some buttons and pulled Melanie's sweater down over her shoulders.  Brian smacked Emmett's hand as he tried to pull down Brian's pant leg while getting a little grope at the same time.  Emmett had the good grace to blush at his own actions.  Finally he declared the whole group perfect and they went up the steps to Woody's.

"Tag 'em," Brian said at the door.

"Huh?" Gus asked.

"You're getting a wristband that says you are underage," Brian declared.

"Pop?" Gus protested.

"Do you want to come in or not?" Brian asked pointedly.

"Yeah, okay."

Brian smirked as the bouncer gave each of the young men a wristband and made sure it was put on.  That ensured that the boys could not get alcoholic beverages, just soda.  It was also a warning to anybody who might try to pick them up inside.

Brian ordered drinks all around and then found a pool table where he, Michael, Ted and Emmett could have a game, just like the old days.  Gus, Raymond, and Jeffrey checked out the clientele for a while and drank their Cokes.  When they noticed a free pool table they asked Justin to make a foursome and play.  They enjoyed teasing each other about the poor quality of their shots, but they still enjoyed themselves.

At one point Brian was trying to make a difficult shot.  When Justin noticed him trying to line it up, he moved over and positioned his crotch right in front of the pocket Brian was trying to hit.  It was an old joke between the two.  Brian glanced up and smiled at his husband.  He then promptly sank the ball.

"Hey, that's no fair," Emmett protested.  "None of us get something like that to aim for."

"Can I help it if you're all pathetic," Brian said tongue in cheek.

Ken and Simon were sitting at a table with the Munchers, sipping a beer and taking in all the antics of their friends.

The evening wore on and suddenly Gus looked around.  "Hey, Justin, where did everybody go?"  Woody's had partially emptied out.

"What time is it?" Justin asked looking at his watch.  "Eleven."

"Time for Babylon," Michael smiled at them from the other table.  Justin felt his heart leap in his throat – so much like Vic.

"That's right," Emmett declared.  "One doesn't want to be too early for Babylon.  Eleven is just about perfect.  And then there's those who are always fashionably late."  He looked pointedly at Brian who stuck his tongue out at him.  Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"If you're the owner you can come whenever you want," Brian stated stressing the word 'come'.

The group groaned but got ready to leave.  It was indeed time for Babylon.

Brian decided that it made no sense to take the limos up the narrow alley to the main door of Babylon.  It was a beautiful night, Babylon was close by, so he gave the drivers instructions to pick them up around two at Woody's.  The group made their way along Liberty to Babylon.

"Pop, what's that noise?"  Gus asked as they rounded the corner and saw the long line of men waiting their turn to get into the club.  "It feels like the whole street is vibrating."

"The thumpa thumpa music," Mikey answered for Brian.  Brian smirked and nodded.

"Thumpa, thumpa?"  As most kids his age, the music Gus was into had little to do with thumpa.

"Oh, Gus, honey, you gotta know about thumpa thumpa music.  It's in your genes!"  Emmett gushed as he pushed his way past the crowd toward the door.  

The bouncer immediately recognized the man who signed his paycheck and whispered into a headset.  Then he took out several tags and placed them on the wrists of the boys.  The kids looked devastated as the parents all looked on with satisfied grins.   As the door swung open, the noise almost became deafening.  Emmett ushered his charges toward the entrance.

Looking around at the line, Ken commented about it to Ted.  "Is it always this busy?"  Ted, well versed on the nightly take was qualified to answer.

"Babylon had always been the hottest gay club in Pittsburgh, but it became hotter when Brian bought and did extensive renovations.  But tonight is special."

"How so?"

"The word is out that Babylon's king and consort are making a rare appearance and bringing the young prince.  All of gay Pittsburgh is here to pay homage."

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No.  Wait, you'll see."  Ted nodded with confidence.  Ken scanned the crowd.  It was filled with young hot men but then he took a closer look.  There were many men closer to his age in the crowd.

"Brian knows all these men?"  Ken asked with eyes wide.

"Intimately," Ted responded as they crossed the threshold.

When Brian renovated the club, one of his stipulations was that the catwalk would be updated and that their favorite bar would remain in the same place.  It was that bar Brian had reserved for the gang for the night.  He had two of his best and sexiest bartenders to personally tend to his guests.  Brian realized that this might be one of the last times the whole gang would ever be together at the same time at Babylon.  He wanted this night to be memorable.

Ted and Emmett acted as un-named hosts, directing the group toward the bar.  Emmett flirted shamelessly at the well muscled bartenders as he made sure everyone was properly outfitted with the libation of their choice.  Of course the boys, who were slightly overwhelmed at the whole scene, had sodas.  Gus leaned against the bar, looking so much like his dad, that a large burly man dressed head to toe in leather boldly walked over to him.  He lustfully leered at the younger Kinney.  Drew quickly wrapped a protective arm around the boy and lifted Gus' wrist.  The man nodded at the tag and smiled.

"I can wait," he murmured to himself, barely heard above the noise, then walked off.

Raymond felt like he had died and gone to homo heaven.  His mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were about to bug out.  Simon caught the expression and was about to say something when Jeffrey batted his brother upside the head and told Ray that drooling was so uncool.  Ray promptly rolled his tongue back into his head.  Simon cracked up and offered up another little prayer of thanks.  His sons were okay.

"Where's Brian and Justin?" Simon asked Michael.  Michael pointed up toward the catwalk.  The whole family turned to look up as did most of Babylon.

There, looking like a king, was Brian surveying his kingdom.  He was home.

Brian looked out amongst the crowd and he saw Mikey's face smiling brightly.  The gang were there all smiling and having a great time.  Even Melanie held up her glass in a toast.  Brian looked up toward the glass enclosed office.  Carl and Debbie were there.  Brian nodded toward them and they beamed back.  "You little asshole," he saw Debbie mouth and he cracked up.  She'd call him that until the day she hung up her red wig for good.

Justin hung back, letting Brian have his moment.  Brian deserved it.  They had come a long way and Justin was so proud of Brian that his heart was bursting.  Suddenly a figure rushed past.

"Hey Todd, how's it going?"

"Fine," Todd replied as he hurried along to the stairs then disappeared into the crowd.  Justin wondered if Todd was actually going to the backroom.  Justin couldn't help but laugh out loud.  The world may have changed but apparently some things never did.

Justin redirected his sight toward his partner.  Brian's arm twitched slightly and Justin knew that it was his cue.  Justin proudly strode toward Brian and took his place.

Brian turned toward Justin.  It was so loud in the club that normal speaking was futile.  But Brian and Justin needed no words.  Brian cupped Justin's face with his hands and placed a chaste kiss on Justin's lips.  Justin's smile outshone the strobes.  Then suddenly a voice spoke over the speakers.

"Gentlemen!  Queers!  And Ladies.  Our king and his consort are with us tonight.  Let the party begin!"  The club roared and it seemed the dance floor became even more crowded as everyone got on to the floor to dance.  Brian escorted his king down the stairs.

"Unfuckingbelievable," Hunter exclaimed to himself and to anyone close enough to hear.  "Blondie, you must have some set of balls to keep that man happy for all this time."  He laughed then gave Nick a big kiss.  "I think we both have the right men."  Hunter and Nick hugged then went off to dance.

Emmett grabbed at Teddy's arm.  "Come on, I want to dance!"  Ted shook his head, slightly embarrassed to attempt to dance at his age.

"Ted, it's just us, dance with me," Emmett pleaded.  Drew and Allen pushed the shy accountant onto the floor.  Allen smiled at his lover.  Ted nodded and smiled his own little thin-lipped smile but allowed his oldest and dearest friend to direct him to a spot.  Ted began to sway and shook his head as Emmett did all the moves that he had made famous.

"Oh what the hell," Ted said to himself as he allowed the thumpa to take him.  They were shortly joined by Melanie and Lindsay.

Gus was a bit mortified seeing his mothers so unabashedly shaking their well preserved booties on the dance floor.  Then he saw Ken drag Simon into the crowd.  Gus laughed as Jeff and Ray wore the same shocked look.

Michael took Ben's arm and led him into the middle with all their friends.  Michael felt at peace.  His friends and family were all around him.  Ben and Hunter were healthy, living in a delicate harmony with the disease that had taken so many others.  And Michael had his daughter.  He had a lot to be grateful for.  Michael hugged his spouse close and danced.

Jeff hung toward the bar; he felt a little out of place.  He kept rubbing his forehead, trying to erase the imaginary 'straight' sign that he felt sure was blinking there.  A couple of young women walked by and they smiled.  He thought they were lesbians so he dipped his head trying to make himself disappear.

"You want to dance?" one of them asked.

"But aren't you two...?"  The girls shook their heads no.

"We're straight but we love to come here and look.  So do you want to dance with us?  Just dance."  They had seen the wristband but Jeff was tall and cute and the girls really wanted to dance.  Jeff looked up and smiled then they went to the edge of the dance floor to dance while keeping his parents in sight.

Brian and Justin had made their way through the throng of gyrating bodies to the bar.  Brian got them a couple of beers. They leaned against the bar and watched the gang dance.  Brian and Justin clinked their bottles in a silent toast, happy knowing that this night was all that they had hoped for.  Out of the corner of his eye, Brian noticed Gus and Ray whispering as if in some sort of conspiracy.  He saw them try to sneak off toward the back room.  

"Brian, should we go after them?"  Justin leaned up to speak in Brian's ear.  Brian smirked and shook his head.

"Watch," was all that Brian said.  Justin strained to see between the bodies as Gus had made it to the entrance of the infamous back room.  He turned around to see if Ray was behind him.  Ray was several feet behind walking then he froze as a large hand came down on his shoulder with a whomp.  Ray turned his neck to see the hand that was attached to his dad.  Simon knew all the tricks.  Simon redirected his wayward son toward the bar where Ken was waiting.

Gus, still feeling brave, kept on walking toward the backroom when a huge body appeared in front of him.  The man must have been nearly seven feet tall and at least two hundred and seventy-five pounds of pure muscle.  Gus looked up at the man who was scowling, shaking his head, no.  Then the monster of a man turned Gus around and marched him to his dads and moms.  Firmly planting the boy at Brian's bar, the bouncer leaned down to speak to Gus.

"Nice try, kid, come back in five years."  The monster winked at Brian. Then he nodded and went back to take up his post.  Gus stood and waited for Mounts Kinney, Peterson and Marcus to blow.  His parents burst out laughing before they each in turn gave their son a kiss.

After a while Emmett wanted to dance with his best dancing partner ever.  He grabbed Justin's hand and gave Brian his best puppy dog eyes.  Emmett received his nod of approval from Brian then happily pulled Justin onto the dance floor where they proceeded to burn it up.  The gang laughed and cheered as Justin emulated Emmett, doing his own version of Emmett's praise Jesus moves.

"Brian, dance with me," Mikey pleaded with his warm brown eyes.  Brian smirked and put his arm around Mikey's shoulder.  The two went onto the floor for a couple of dances.

"Justin, are you and dad going to dance?"  Gus asked.

"We will," Justin said with confidence, he knew that Brian had to mentally prepare himself for his dance with Justin.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Will I get embarrassed?"

"Probably."  Gus groaned and then ordered a bottle of water for himself.

The music changed to the sounds of the songs that Brian knew when he was truly the king of Babylon.  The gang had all returned to the bar as Justin walked alone into the middle of the dance floor.  Boldly, like he did when he was out to seduce Brian and any other man of Babylon, Justin let the music take him.  His lithe body moved bonelessly.  The surrounding men moved back slightly to give themselves a better view of the golden body dancing away.  Michael watched and a false scowl splayed across his brow.  He walked up to Brian and got in his face.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to do something about that?"  Mikey asked like old times pointing to Justin out on the dance floor, flaunting himself.

"Yeah," Brian answered then kissed his dearest friend hard on the mouth.  "Yeah, I'm going to do something about it, Mikey."  Then the best friends laughed and hugged.  Michael released Brian.

"Then you better get going."  

Brian straightened to his full height and boldly stalked his twink.

"What's going to happen?" Gus asked his Uncle Michael with awe.

"Watch and learn."

The crowd parted as Brian slowly walked toward his prey.  The arrogant smirk that he made famous so long ago was there for all to see.  As he got closer, a smile began to curl upwards on Justin's face.  Oh yeah, Justin thought, this was going to be good.  Justin whipped his shirt off and threw it into the crowd.  The gold body powder Emmett had dusted him with was shining, reflecting off the lights, bathing Justin in an aura of silver and gold.  Justin kept dancing as he felt his spouse draw near.  He closed his eyes.  Brian with panther like grace got closer.

Brian moved behind Justin, towering over him then drawing the younger man into his chest.  Justin leaned his head back reaching behind him with his arms to hold onto Brian's thighs.  Brian nuzzled the nape of Justin's neck; Justin tipped his head to allow Brian better access to his sensitive skin.  The lovers began to move as one, turning up the heat.  Brian began to grind himself into Justin's delectable rump at the same time running his hands down Justin's chest.  Brian could feel Justin's moans.

Justin turned in Brian's arms as the glitter began to fall.  Brian scrunched so that they were nose to nose.  Both men smiling their special smiles that no one else was privileged to receive.  Justin snaked his arms around Brian's neck, one leg hitching up higher to hook around Brian's thigh.  Justin felt his feet lift off the floor as Brian straightened taking his spouse with him; kissing him deeply and urgently.  All of Babylon was enthralled.

"Do they always, um, dance like that?"  Gus had witnessed his dad and Justin dancing in the loft and at the cottage a few times but it was never as overtly sensual.  

"Oh, sweetie, that's fairly tame!" Emmett responded.  "I think they toned it down a bit cause you're here."

"That's toned down?" Gus exclaimed in disbelief then turned to look at his dad and Justin again in time to see Brian pull Justin closer so that they could grind their cocks together.

They stood up straight, Justin waggled his eyebrows at his spouse and Brian answered with a wide grin.  They were off to the backroom in a flash.  After a while they were back at the bar looking highly satisfied.

"Let's all have one more dance before we go!" Brian requested as he looked over the faces of his friends and family.  En masse, the gang with the boys went onto the dance floor to share their last dance of the night.  Afterwards, Brian had Justin and Emmett lead them all outside. Brian lagged behind to thank the staff and his special bouncers who kept a close eye on the boys, making the parents feel safe.

Brian stopped on the catwalk for one last look at the crowd.

"Bri?"

"What is it, Mikey?"

"I just want to say that I had a great time tonight; we all did.  It was like old times but different, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know.  But my clubbing days are over, Mikey.  It's time for the next generation to take over."

"You're still the stud.  You're Brian Kinney, for fuck's sake!"

"But I don't want to be, I don't need to be.  You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Bri, I do.  Let's go home."  Brian and his best friend walked out of Babylon, the thumpa thumpa music now playing for the next generation.

"Hey, Pop!  I had a great time."  Gus threw himself into Brian's arms as Brian met the family waiting on the corner.  "A real good time."

"I'm glad, Sonny Boy."  Brian looked into the face of his son, a face that looked so much like his own but with one significant difference.  The sadness that Brian always saw in the mirror when he dared to look closely wasn't in his son's eyes.  Maybe he was a good father after all.

"Onward, troops, our chariots await."  Brian swung his arms over Justin and Gus' shoulders as they sauntered down Liberty Avenue leading their family to the limos and then home.

The populace of Liberty all watching as the king, his consort and the prince of Liberty went home.

 


End file.
